


I'm Sorry

by RedGhost00



Series: Lead Us to the Past we Missed [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Romance, Trauma, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 71,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGhost00/pseuds/RedGhost00
Summary: After the fall of Overwatch, Dr. Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler was haunted by guilt on what she did to an old friend and she knew he wouldn't forgive her, for her actions were irreversible.Years passed until Winston had recalled the former Overwatch members to fight back Talon, who has wreak havoc the whole world.What will she do when she face back her nightmare in the past?MercyKill fanfic.Just doing for ship craving's sake.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from my Wattpad account. I decided to put it here since, no harm done right? Hope you enjoy.

The night in Switzerland was quiet and peaceful for the doctor. The sound of crickets were the only company that she managed to get while she was still working on her unfinished work. Paperworks were scattered on the floor along with some other papers that she didn't bother to look and she was scribbling something under the dim light of her table lamp. Eye bags were visibly seen on her pale face that made her looked like a skinny panda on dehydration. She couldn't sleep in the past few days and imsonia started to drain her energy due to the lack of sleep. The nightmares were still haunting her. The day of the explosion came fresh into her mind like it had happened yesterday. She wanted to forget. She needed distraction. But all she could do to distract herself was scribbling unnecessary things on a piece of paper that would end up in a trash bin. Her golden hair was dishevelled and she was biting the tip end of her pen, looking at the paperwork she was working on. The nightmare still lingered in her mind, etching itself at the back of her head. She shook the dreadful thought away and tried to focus on the papers.

Unfortunately, it was no use. She couldn't get her mind off on that same nightmare she had. The smell of death was so strong and so real until she could still smell it right through her nostrils. The image of a familiar body was crushed underneath a huge rubble, smoke and dust were disrupting her good vision. She could still remember the cold feeling from the lifeless vessel when she touch the skin. All sense of life was already drained completely from his face. Her eyes already welled in tears when she called out his name, hoping for an answer, or maybe just a small grin from his face, telling her that it was just a sick joke he was acting. But she knew that was just impossible. Next thing she knew, she felt something rolled down on her pale cheek. She swiped it off using the back of her hand and discovered it was a stray tear. She was crying.

"Get a grip of yourself, Angela! You can't do anything about it!" She told herself, while giving a few soft slaps on her cheeks, trying to cheer herself up.

She decided to stop looking at her paperwork since it was already useless and stood up from her chair to get to bed. Although it would considered impossible, she needed sleep so badly. She already had a few sleepless nights and she could use at least a cat nap just to get some energy for toworrow's work. She turned off her table lamp and went to bed which was located behind her work desk. She plomped herself down on the comfy bed and rested an arm on her forehead, staring at the white ceiling. Her thoughts drifted to a stray memory which no one knew except her. The memory where she first tested her nanotechnology on someone that she cared so deeply. Until now, she never knew whether it worked or not. She realized there were difficulties while she was doing that test due to the little malfunction of the nanobots that she found in the lab from the building. But she was desperate to save him even though it was clearly too late for her. She couldn't think straight when she saw his half-disoriented body fell limp on the concrete floor and make a quick decision to save him now. Before she could see her nanobots to kick in, Reinhardt already found her in the building and quickly took her out without looking anything else or even hear her pleas. She sighed heavily after reminiscing on that sour memory.

She closed her eyes, hoping that her research was successful, and he was alive and managed to escape from the catastrophe. The news of his missing body crushed her, but it gave her hope that her nanobots were working.  
She gave out a yawn before her eyes fluttered to sleep.

\-----------------

She woke up early in the morning and gave out a tired yawn. It wasn't a contented sleep, but at least the nightmare seized for now and she felt a bit better than before. She shuffled towards the edge of her bed and swing her legs down to let her feet touch the cold floor. Autumn was about to end and Winter is coming soon. She shivered when her bare feet touched the cold floor and slowly stood up on her legs when she managed to adapt the coldness on her feet. She shuffled her way to the bathroom to freshen up for a good start. The sounds of flowing water came out when she turned the faucet on the sink and started cupping the cold water in her hands before she splashed it on her face. Her eyes were wide awake and she reached out for her toothbrush. A good hot shower would lighten things up, she thought. So she started undressing by pulling off her favorite shirt first followed by her shorts. Then she removed all the undergaments before she stepped into the shower place and closed the glass door behind her. She turned both knobs so that she could get the perfect temperature. The water from the shower head rained down onto her figure and she was enjoying the sooth feeling she was getting. The water cascaded down from her hair to the end of her toes, soothing her nerves and washing out all the negative feelings and auras from her body.

After a good shower, she stepped out leaving a few clumps of steam vapor behind her. She wrapped a clean towel around her frame and got out from the bathroom to get dressed. After the fall of Overwatch, she had opened a clinic of her own, continuing helping lives as much as she can. It was very tiring, but it didn't stop her since she thought working at the Overwatch was even more tiring than working in a personal clinic. She wore her usual clothes with her white coat still hanging perfectly on her frame. A good cup of coffee would be nice before she start her day.

Leaving her room, she went to the kitchen and started her coffee machine to get a nice hot espresso. She took out a piece of bread and put it in the toaster while she's at it. After a few good minutes, her complete quick breakfast was ready to be served. She looked at her wristwatch and realized she was running late.

"Verdammt! I need to hurry!" With a gulp of caffeine and a bite of energy, she's off.

\------------

The clinic was busy like it would always been, and the doctor didn't get any time for a breather. Her employees realized her restlessness and decided to tell her to sit down for a while, but they knew she wouldn't give yes for an answer.

"Dr. Ziegler, I think you should rest for a while. It's not good for you or the patients if you keep working like this; you'll lose your focus." Priscilla, her coworker, looked at Angela with concern plastered on her face.

"I know what I'm doing Priscilla. You don't need to worry about me. Besides, who's the doctor here?" Angela asked her friend with a teased tone, gave her an arched brow and a smirk. Priscilla just rolled her eyes before she stared directly into the doctor's blue ones.

"I don't care who's who or what's what, just lay down a little and relax yourself. You worked hard enough." Angela's smirked slowly faded into a soft smile. She knew that her friend was concerning about her, and she appreciated it, but the idea of relaxing with the known idea that someone is hurt and needed her help, she couldn't ignore that.

"I appreciate your concern, but these people needs me. I can't ignore them." Angela retorted. Priscilla knew that Angela wouldn't given up that easily, so there's no point of reasoning with her. She just shook disapprovingly at her doctor friend before she went on her work.

Angela was guilty for not taking her friend's advice, but she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. These people's well being is more important than her life, even if it kills her. She went into her office to settle a few things before she called her next patient. She pushed the heavy door of her office and went inside. Her steps were continuously walked towards a few drawers and she opened at the middle one, revealing a bunch of classified files that she got from Overwatch HQ. It was all the files about her patients in Overwatch, including Tracer, Winston, McCree and the others. She flipped some other files, remembering good times she had together with the Overwatch members.

"I wonder where are they now since Overwatch has been shut down?" She pondered into her thought before she continued looking through the files.

Then, her fingers stopped at a particular file. They were mildly burnt due to the explosion, but it was still readable and most of the important ones are still attached and in good condition. She pulled out two files and stared at the files and read the bold characters on the surface : Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Her two best friends, never to be found in the explosion. Her heart lurched when she flipped the pages of the files remembering from the day they met till the day it fell. If it wasn't for the promotion, this could've avoided; or maybe if she would've done something to help fixing her friends' quarrel, maybe they would've been friends until now, not to mention alive of course. She gave out a heavy sigh. And kept the files back into the drawers. She needed to focus on her work. Reminiscing past memories wasn't going to help her feel better. She went to her desk and pushed a button to tell Priscilla to send her patient in for their appointment.

Until she heard a crash.

Her eyes widened when she heard screaming from outside. What is happening? She tried to contact Priscilla, but to no avail. She quickly ran towards the door and reached for he knob. When she swung the door opened, she was greeted with red. A few was lying on the floor, lifeless. She approached one of the bodies to see if she could find a pulse. But to her surprise, the body looked like an empty vessel, all grey and drained like an insect husk. No signs of life was seen, on all of its victims.

"Who would do such a thing?" She thought loudly. Suddenly she heard an another crash. She turned around to see that she wasn't alone.

A few men with guns broke into her clinic, rummaging to the personal information in her clinic. She quickly hid behind the seemingly large waiting chairs and observed the men's actions. It looks like they were looking for something. She couldn't engage the big men, not even if she was armed; and worst case : she didn't have her gun with her. She looked closely at the men's uniform before she let out a silent gasp.

"Talons?!" The presence of the organization intrigue her and put her into curiosity. She leaned closer to hear at least a conversation or even look at what they were searching for.

"Tell me where are the files? We know this is Dr. Angela Ziegler's clinic, so you better spill." One of the men threatened.

"I-I don't know! She wouldn't tell us any secrets about the Overwatch, honest!" The sound of her dear friend was trembling in fear when the men asked her about Overwatch's secrets that she never knew.

The man already pointed his gun on her forehead which resulted a terrified whimper and Angela knew Priscilla was crying. She needed to save her friend before she gets killed, but how? She knew the men wanted personal information of the Overwatch members, and she wasn't gonna give them that easily. So she decided to make a distraction and a decent weapon before she could engage the men. She saw one of the men that assumed to be the leader, gave out orders until the others nodded and went to spread out. Great, now she needs to sneak up on these bunch of pawns before she could save her friend. She looked at her surrounding to look for something that could be her weapon, but sadly nothing was good enough. So she decided to use her wits to get out from this mess. One of the men approached towards her direction and she ducked as low as she can to avoid being spotted. The man was in front of her, and she needed to think fast. That guy got a big gun in his arms. She got an idea, but it would be risky.

When the man was close enough at her range, she waited for the right time until she slipped out a leg and the man tripped down and face planted on the floor. She took this as an advantage and took the big gun from the man's hand. Without giving any chance for him to recover, she hit the man hard on the head using the gun to put the man unconscious. She ran towards the leader without him noticing until he saw her figure standing completely in front of him, gun pointing towards him.

"Let her go! She had nothing to do with your business. You want me, not her." Angela blurted out with a stern voice. The leader looked at her with an amused look.

"Well..well..well... if it isn't the doctor herself. It's about time you showed up." he spitted out as if he was mocking her.

"What do you want?!" the man was driving her patience thin. She wanted this to get over and done with.

"Easy. Just give us the secrets of the Overwatch, then we will be on our way. Leaving you unharmed; probably."

"Oh?" was all Angela managed to say. She looked at the man with a disgusted look.

"I supposed that we would still be dead even if I gave you the information?" she cocked an eyebrow. The man chuckled heartily before he continued.

"I don't do well with eyewitnesses."

"Then I won't give the information then. Even if you spared my life, over my dead body!"she spoke. The man frowned, much to her liking. But he quickly gained his smile when he called out his posse and all aimed straight to her.

"What a shame. For a pretty woman like you, you sure do have a bite. See you later, then. IF you managed to survive this that is." he let out a cackle before he told his posse to shoot. This was it, she thought. She would die in vain, and she couldn't even save her own friend. It was all because she was too weak. Her friend was frozen into place, trying to stifle a sob.

The tragic past came flowing into her mind like a stream right before her eyes. Some parts might be different, but the situation was probably the same when she couldn't stop her friends' huge fight. All because she was a weakling. She couldn't convince her friends to fix the misunderstanding between them. She closed her eyes shut to brace the impact, with tears held in her eyes, not wanting to see the gruesome aftermath. It's what she deserved.

"That won't be necessary." A low deep voice came out from behind, vibrating her soul with shock. All eyes turned to look where the voice was from, and it all met with a white owl like mask in a black clad.

The sounds of heavy boots came thumping on the tiled floor on each step he took. The sound was as menacing as he looks, all dark and grim, with a death aura as if he was the Grim Reaper himself. The clinking sounds of metal also came into her ears as it became louder everytime he took a step closer to her. Her eyes halt on the hollow holes which would be where his eyes are, hiding under the darkness behind that mask. He was in front of her, his height had given the menacing and threatening atmosphere a boost. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something in his hands.

It was the files.

She turned to look back to his face, which became eye level to her when he crouched slightly to her height. Her mouth was open, but no words came out. But he knew too well what her face was speaking to him.

How?

He gave out a deep chuckle that could shook her soul. She didn't realize that she was trembling under him. Her eyes caught sight of some men came out from her office with some files in hand. They took it all.

The man in black came to look at the leader. His voice pierced through the tension.

"We got some good information, but it's not what we were looking for." he spoke to the leader. The man wasn't pleased and turned to glare at Angela.

"Mind telling us where it is, doctor?" The leader spoke impatiently.

"What?" The question got her clueless. If it isn't the personal information that they're after, what else were they looking for then?

Her reply really got into the leader's nerves. He stomped towards her and in a second his hand was firmly pressed on her neck, blocking out her windpipe.

"Don't play dumb with me! Where is IT?!" He was choking her. She tried to pry open his hand, but he was too strong.

"If you kill the Doc, then that thing would be gone for good." The man under the mask warned him. He glared daggers at the hooded man.

"Then any bright ideas to let her spill, Reaper?" That name caught into her ears. She looked at the tall figure, observing his actions when he came closer. His hand was placed onto the man's arm before he twisted it to make him let go from her neck. He cried in pain before he looked at Reaper with disgust.

"We'll let her go for now. In the mean time, we go back and give the information that we got at hand." He gestured the files he was holding.

Reaper's hand turned to clasped on Angela's chin harshly to make her look directly to his mask.

"Don't think of this I was saving your sorry ass. We will come back to get you and THAT. And I'm hoping that our next meeting you will be telling us where it is." His deep voice came into her ears loud and clear.

"I still don't know what you guys are talking about." Her eyes searching for his, but she still put a fierce look on her face, not showing any weakness on this man. The man only responded with a dark chuckle before he continued.

"You always amuse me, doc. You haven't changed a bit." He then let go of his grasp before he turned his heels to walk towards the exit.

"We're leaving." he mused. The others were still in awe, but followed his orders. The leader looked in disbelief and disapprovingly. He turned to look at Angela.

"This isn't over, doctor. We will meet again." after that, he left with his other team members.

Angela was left there starstrucked. What just happened? She tried to recollect things before she was snapped to reality. Her friend was quiet the whole time, as if she wasn't exist. But that shows good news since it meant she wouldn't be put into this mess and will be out of it sooner or later, sadly she would be traumatized after what happened.

"Priscilla are you okay?" Angela came rushing towards her friend and hugged her tightly. She didnt spoke, but eventually her stifled sobs were getting louder and came out crying in her arms.

"I guess you were right about one thing now." Priscilla looked up at her with a confused expression. Angela continued her sentence.

"I could use some rest."


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only copy pasted the story completely from my Wattpad, so Imma fix it when I had the time.

Police tapes were completely seen from a far distance around her clinic. The police came to the crime scene shortly after the Talons left leaving their marks in the vicinity. Angela was talking to one of the officers telling them what had happened.

"Can you tell me how they look like so that we can identify them?" The officer asked Angela while scribbling something down on his notepad.

Well, they all wear the same dark uniform and they covered their faces, but one of them looked particularly different than the others. If I'm not mistaken, they call him 'Reaper'." Angela pondered for a moment.

"Would you care tell me how this man look like?"

"He wears a long black coat, and a white skull mask."

"That's all we need to know ma'am. Thank you for your support." The officer excused himself and went to his men with the data he got. Angela look at the man slowly walked away and as the man was nowhere in sight, she turned to look at her clinic behind the tapes.

The ambulance came right after the police closed the place to clean up all the mess. A few bodies were recovered from the clinic. Some of the families of the victims were at the crime scene, crying as they look at the lifeless bodies of their beloved.

She heard someone was calling out to her and it drew her attention. Her eyes met with the hazel brown of the same officer that asked her about the crime scene. He spoke with a stern voice, yet caring at the same time.

"Dr. Ziegler. Allow me to send you back home. You need some rest."

"I appreciate the offer, but I can manage on my own, thank you. I lived nearby so you don't need to burden yourself." Angela politely declined the offer, but he insisted on persuading the doctor until she say yes.

"Please doctor, you need to rest. There's nothing you can do to help right now. Everything's gonna be fine, we'll take care of the rest."

"No, you don't understand. My clinic's a mess, innocent people died, and the files of all the former Overwatch members had been stolen by the enemy! How do you suppose that is fine?!" The officer deadpanned by her sudden outburst. Angela realized what she did quickly calmed herself down and tried to keep her composure. Maybe the officer was right, she thought. She had been torturing her mind thinking of all the devastating incidents that came to her so suddenly. It wasn't any of them would expect after all.

She needed to take her mind off things. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm sorry for that sudden energy. I would comply to your request if you could at least let me see my friend to know if she's doing fine." The officer cracked a small smile before he tilted his hat to cover his joyous victory.

"Very well then. Mind telling me about this friend of yours?"

"Oh, she's the one I've told you earlier. I want to see if she's ok."

"I heard she was about to be sent to the hospital for further treatment, but it wasn't life threatening, I assure you. Just a trauma."

"I see. Thank you for that information."

______________________________________

After she met Priscilla in good condition at the hospital, the officer had sent her to her home by the police car. Along the journey, no conversation was shared between them. It wasn't uncomfortable though, just the silence let her mind straighten out from its tangled knots of unnecessary thoughts let her relaxed a bit. Yet, the man in white mask was never left in her deep thoughts. He was too familiar yet she can't put a finger on it; It felt like a mist was visibly in front of her, but she still can't grasp it into her hands. She just let out a heavy sigh, catching the officer's attention from his driving.

I see that you're a bit relaxed than before, but something still troubles you." He stated the obvious.

"Don't worry doc. Everything's gonna be the way it was when your clinic is fixed. For now, just have a relaxing vacation for yourself. You deserved it."

"I can't be completely relaxed since they took something that should be classified. I might have put my friends in danger." Angela stared blankly outside the car window, watching as the building passed by. It looks like it is going to rain.

"I'm sorry to hear about your files. We will try our best to get them back if we managed to catch them."

"Then that would be too late now." The car went silent once again. She just doesn't want to talk about it anymore. This time the silence was killing her.

When the car screeched into a stop, she sighed in relief. She quickly open the door and took a step out from the car. Angela turned to look at the officer and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you for sending me home, officer."

"Just doing my job, ma'am." He tilted his hat and returned her smile with his. Somehow he reminded her a certain cowboy with an accent that makes her smile more.

The car drove down the road until it is no longer seen. Just about time, she felt something wet dropped on her nose. She looked up to see grey clouds, soon it started to rain heavily. She quickly went towards her house, unlock all the keys that forbade her from entering, and rushed in before she was drenched.

She put the keys on a nearby drawer along with her purse. She decided to change her career clothes with a more comfortable ones, so she went upstairs to her room and opened one of her drawers and took a pair of light pink sweatpants and a worn out oversized black t-shirt. The t- shirt belonged to an old friend that gave it to her, though she never wanted to throw it out even if it looked like it would be ripped easily by bare hands. Besides, it was the only thing that she had left to remember him and the memories they shared; and it is still comfortable. She slipped her cold feet into a pair of bunny slippers that she had under the bed. She occassionally wears it, and now's the time.

The heavy downpour outside really dropped down a few degrees, and she started to shiver. She took her blanket and wrapped herself to let the warmth to be kept in and went downstairs with her half-drenched clothes and put them into the laundry basket. She looked around her empty house.

"How should I enjoy myself?" She walked into the living room and saw the sofa. And a TV. Remote. Then a lightbulb came.

"I turned on the TV and let myself on the sofa until I fall asleep." Might be a sucky idea, but watching a soap opera alone isn't as fun as watching with a company, she thought.

So she started by lying down on the sofa and took the remote that rested on the cold glass coffee table. As she turned on the TV, she changed the channel until it stopped to a channel that caught her attention. Her clinic was shown behind the TV glass as a woman started to speak.

"This afternoon, there was an incident happened to one of the known clinics around the neighbourhood." Angela stared attentively at the TV as the woman in the news continues.

"Based on the police's interrogation, the owner of the clinic, Dr. Angela Ziegler told them it might be the men of an organization that had been feared by people many years ago, which is known as the Talon."

"The police believed that they had started to make a move and it looks like they were collecting information, and they managed to escape with important data. Fortunately, it wasn't the data they were looking for. The police advise the people to not wander around alone as the place is not safe for now and they are doing their best to keep the safety of the civillians."

Then the picture changed to an image that had been caught in a security camera of a familiar man.

"Other than that, the police also believe that the wanted infamous mercenary, known as the Reaper, has been working together with the Talon to achieve their goals. Civillians are advised not to engage the killer and call the police immediately."

Her eyes were fixated on the image as she let the words sunk into her ears. So much for relaxing, she thought. She decided she wasn't in the mood for watching TV, so she turned it off and lay down on the sofa with a hand rested on her forehead. The memory of him in the clinic came rushing down into her mind in a loop where she stare him straight through the holes of his mask, trying to look for a pair of irises behind the menacing obstacle that had hidden his emotions. Their face was just mere inches away, until he let her go and left. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she knew him before, but he made it too difficult for her to guess. She just wished that she would just rip off the mask from his face and take a good look of him, if only it was that easy. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drifted deeper. She didn't realized that her brain was already worn out from all the complex thoughts until she fell into a deep slumber.

______________________________________

Her eyes were examining at the health report that she was holding as her other hand took a mug of espresso and she drank it contently, not leaving her eyes off the paper as she was sitting on her chair. There was a knock on the door, and she only let out an audible and clear 'Come in!' without looking the person who entered her working chambers.

"I thought women would have cleaner working place than men, but you proved me wrong. Yours is worse than a chicken coop." A deep voice broke the silence, and his tone had given a sense that he was smirking from his remark. He was leaning at the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Don't compare my office with a chicken coop or any other animals' den, Gabriel. Besides, I don't have time to clean up,  I'm too busy with my project. And if you don't have any important things to tell me, then I suggest you leave me be." Angela didn't leave the papers to take a look at her dearest friend, which annoyed Gabriel a little.

"Ange, I know you've been working hard with that project of yours, but you might die before you even finish your project since you haven't been taking care of yourself lately." Angela placed her mug down on the table and continued to shift the scattered papers around to look for other informations.

"Oh, I think you already know who's the doctor here, Gabriel." He could hear her sarcasm behind the tone of voice she was using. He knew she was smiling a little.

"Obviously that would be me. 'Cause right now, you're the patient here. An unhealthy doctor won't do any good to us." He sounded a bit proud of himself. She just giggled and he succeeded on getting her eyes off the paper. She stood up completely in front of him and rested her hands on her hips.

"Well then, 'doctor'... would you examine what is wrong with me?" She decided to play a little charade that he had planned all along. Gabriel scratched his bearded chin as he slowly walked around Angela, examining her like he knew what he was doing. He stopped in front of her and cleared his throat.

"I would say you need a rest, there's no use of overworking yourself since you can't focus even the little things."

"What do you mean? I have you know that my mind is as sharp as a knife. I can prove it" Angela spoke with little pride.

"I doubt that. The rings under your eyes said otherwise. You really need your beauty sleep, cuz' I might mistaken you as a runaway panda from a zoo. Even a panda looks better than you."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to compare me with animals or anything that is related to them?!" Without noticing, she accidently knocked her mug off the table which caught her off-guard. Luckily a swift movement came rushing near her managed to avoid any unwanted incidents. Not a single drop was spilled as he carefully put the mug back on the table at a safer place and they exchanged glances.

"You were saying about having a mind as sharp as a knife?" Angela just huffed in frustration as her words backfired her.

"You really are stubborn at times, doc. Everyone was worried about you. If you're not going to rest for your sake, at least do it for those people around you. And clean up this room for f--god's sake. This what happens when you don't, cuz' that coffee would've soiled the papers that was lying on the floor." She knew he was mad, because he wasn't patient type and would just strike people as much as he please; but she knew it was just the way he concerned for people, that made him a sweet guy.

He sighed defeat when she wasn't responding to any of his naggings, so he flicked his index finger on her forehead, causing a slight pain and that caught her attention.

"Go get some rest, doc. You would do better in your work when you rested enough. You might find all the answers to your problems." He left the room with a dumbfounded doctor that was rubbing her forehead.

______________________________________

Her eyes opened slowly as the dream faded away. No, a memory. She remembered that time when Gabriel went for a visit to see if she was doing well. She even still felt the warm spot on her forehead where he flicked her head in the dream. She looked around the dark living room and decided to check the time from her wall clock. Although it was dark, she could still see the silhouette and managed to read out the time.

"Midnight."

Maybe it's time for her to go back to her bed. It's more comfortable than her sofa, she thought. Unexpectedly, her phone rang. She looked at the name and it was Priscilla. She quickly accepted the phone call without hesitation.

"Priscilla? Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry did I bother you? Maybe I should've called you tomorrow morning since it's already late but I thought you would stay up all night so I--" Priscilla kept on babbling until Angela cut her off.

"No, you called just in the right time. So, what was it so important that you called me at this hour?"

"I was just going to say hi. The doctor told me I was fine but I might have a trauma later on if I don't get it over with soon. And I heard that they needed medical help at Saudi Arabia since they didn't have enough doctors to treat the patients, so I thought if you' re interested in participating it. But I guess now's not the time since you needed your rest." She kept continuing to mumble and said something like 'stupid me' over and over again.

"I might give it a thought about it. Right now I really need some rest but it won't take long for me to refresh myself." She didn' t like the idea of sitting in home as a couch potato although she had all the opportunity to do something productive with her life by helping people in need around the world.

"Okay. I'll let the doctors know about it. Well, have a good night sleep, doc."

"You too." Then she hung up. She brought her blankets with her upstairs slowly and went into her bedroom.

Something doesn't feel right.

She creaked open the half open door of her bedroom only to meet a wide open window, letting the cool breeze of night along with the humid air of fresh rain that had stopped. She didn't remember of opening the window, especially it was raining before. She came closer towards the window carefully to close it, not until when her eyes caught something white on her table lamp beside her bed near the window.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET."

It was written in bold red capital letters on the white paper. 4 words that had made her heart pounded as adrenaline kicks in along with cold fear. Her eyes darted around her room, then stopped at the opened door. Cold sweat came running down her temples to her chin. The blanket that she held was left fallen down to the cold floor.

Someone just broke inside her house.


	3. Part 2

The unrealistic buzz kept fuzzing his mind until it almost drove him crazy. The drugs that they gave really started to take effect and he never get used to it. Although he hated on having the god damn pills, but that kept him moving on solid ground in 1 piece. He knew he started to lose control on his own body, he didn't know how long was the nanobots that were injected inside of him going to last. As far as he concerned, what would happen when the nanobots no longer manage to keep him walking on two feet, or worse, without any feet? He doesn't wanna think about it for now until that happens and he would just try to figure it out along the way.

The metal claws of his armored gloves slightly scratched the white mask on his face, trying to contain the throbbing feeling that he felt in his head as he staggered his way through the dark alley.

"Ugh...." he plopped himself down on the wet road, leaning himself against the concrete walls of a narrow path. The pain didn't subside a bit, and he started to get annoyed by it. Maybe he would've just taken some medicine in her house before he left, but maybe that wouldn't be a good idea since he never know the effects if he ate another weird pill while having a major headache.

The amplified senses that he got from the soldier programme never failed him, as his ears caught the faint sounds of footsteps slowly became louder as they were walking towards him. Despite the headache, his free hand slowly crept under his cloak and rested cautiously on his shotgun strapped on his belt with his attention completely alerted by the intruder of his space. When the sound suddenly stopped in front of him, he pulled his weapon and went straight to the head of his threat, looming above him behind the shadows.

"Keep that gun to yourself, Reaper." The familiar voice of his accomplice let himself relaxed his shoulder and slowly lowered the gun, with his alertness went down to a level. His hand was still covering his mask, trying to relieve his pain uselessly.

"What do you want, Amelie?" She took a stepped forward, looking down at him with his tone a bit twisted with a hint of frustration.

"I do tell you not to call me that." She spoke with her thick accent, not pleased with that old name which only gave her unpleasant memories.

"Don't expect me to call you that long nickname every fucking time I see you, or would you rather be called 'Widow' as your new pet name?" He snickered.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes at the stupid statement. The painful sounds that he let out caught her attention and she figured that he still wasn't used to the side effects of the drugs. It wasn't the first that she saw him in this sorry state; she always see him like this every time he took the drugs since Day One when he joined alliance with the Talon.

"Here, take this." She pulled out a weird looking pill out of nowhere. (Probably there's a pocket on her suit?) He stared at the object with confusion plastered visibly on his look in that mask.

He took the pill and lifted his mask high enough above his mouth which the features beneath his nose was clearly seen. The pill was devoured effortlessly when he put it between his lips and savoured the weird taste. He turned to look at Widowmaker, knew that he was gonna ask what pill that she gave.

"It's hard candy. Blueberry." She answered blankly.

He shrugged. Eventually, the candy worked like a miracle since he started to feel the pain slowly fading away. Never knew that a little dessert would actually soothe a bloody headache. While he was taking his time, she looked up far at a particular home 10 meters away right from her spot and sighed hard.

"Visiting an old friend, I see?" Reaper didn't turn to look at her way. The way his body tensed when the word 'old friend' came through his ear canals had shown the signs that she had strike the right nerve. He clenched his fist hard trying to suppress the anger that had slowly crept up inside his body, rekindling the dying fire into bursting flames that can't be contained.

"Friend my ass. You don't know what she did to me." His gaze rested at the other end of the alleyway, as he stared blankly at the opposite concrete wall in front of him, but it was a hard stare, hard enough that it might burn a hole right through the wall where he was staring.

"I might not know what she did, but I do see the product of her crazy experiment that she had done. And he's right in front of me." She really like to amuse herself by pissing Reaper off since everyone knew him as a hot-tempered soldier that never take jokes lightly from a mere person. But she knew how to limit herself before he might go overboard with his rage.

"So that's what I am, a fucking lab rat that's gotten into a failed experiment of a mad scientist?!"

"Simply put, a lab rat that's fallen into the wrong hands; a doctor." She corrected, which it didn't get any better.

"Tch..I don't see you coming here to help me get any better except with my headache, so what the hell you want with me?" He glared right through her eyes, when the patience inside him had started running thin. She closed her eyes with a smug grin carved devilishly on her lips, and stared back at the blood shot glare of his glowing red eyes behind his owl mask before she responded.

"They called. They knew where all the crucial data of the Overwatch had hidden and it looks like only you can do a little deed on helping them to get it."

"So, where do they found it?"

"It's with the chimp. In the database of the computer at the old HQ." Her answer was only replied by a disapproving grunt. Those Talon guys were never good in anything, always in need of help over easy things until he had to clean up their crap like he always do before the fall of Overwatch itself. The thought of that only made him more furious.

If it wasn't for the head of the Overwatch for his greed for fame, probably Reaper wouldn't have ended up being Reaper, and probably Amelie wouldn't end up being a widow. People look at others by their looks, despite their lack of contribution to the organization than the others. The minors will always being stepped on, criticized and looked down. But things happened, nothing can change the past no matter how hard they tried, he thought.

Now... all that he seeks was cold revenge, to show that they were wrong, to prove that he wasn't the weak minority like they thought he would be. He wouldn't let his second chance go to waste like the first time in the Swiss headquarters.

This time, he'd finish the job.

"Looks like you're not up to the task, monsieur Reaper." Widowmaker raised an eyebrow when she examined his body language with an amused smirk.

"I'm not fond of cleaning up their mess. I'm not a janitor for fuck sake."

"Perhaps the janitor would be pleased if he get his revenge after all this is done, no? Their success is your ticket to your revenge, you know." Her arms were crossed under her chest. The sniper rifle that had killed numerous famous icons of society was slipped between her crossed arm and she shifted her weight to her other leg.

"That's sounds convincing, but I'd rather do this on my own. I don't need any help from anybody." The stubbornness of the impersonator grim reaper was visibly heard from his tone of voice, but Widowmaker just shrugged.

"Yet your choice showed otherwise, monsieur Reaper." To tell the truth, she was right all along. That would be admittedly frustrating and he hated when her words always make sense. It wasn't impossible for him to do it on his own like he admit he would, but it's easier if he got some assistance along the way and revenge would come quicker than expected. Might as well start now or his plan wouldn't go anywhere if he kept laid back.

Slowly, he lifted himself up when the headache had completely gone. He trudged past her with the same menacing sounds of metal clinking with each step he took and walked out from the alley. His body slowly lost its solid shape until it quickly dissipated and reappeared on a flat roof nearby. The sound of metal clicked into his ears as he turned to see a grappling hook stuck on the edge of the roof and a whirring sound of a rope pulling the familiar woman up to the same roof as she landed gracefully. He watched as Widowmaker made her way to his side, overlooking the streets below her.

"Think that they got a new plan coming?" His voice broke the silence.

"Obviously. We had to come back here later after this priority is done and finish what we started." Her eyes were still fixated on the city.

"So, they're gonna let go of the doctor?" He asked the professional sniper as he followed her eyes where he watched the people walked along the streets, with cars went to and fro to their own destinations.

"Of course they won't. After what she did to you, she became one of the prized possession of any organization, her skills was not you see everyday from everybody; and Talon is gonna take that prize for their own." She set down her visor, looking around the city hoping to see any interesting activities.

"Well they'd better had a good plan, that doctor is not going to play nice and she's gonna be prepared when we come back to get her."

"I guess the Talon had put something up in their sleeves, then." She rested her sniper rifle on her shoulder, pulling her visor up to her forehead and stared at Reaper with a weird look.

"Reaper." The name that came out from Widowmaker lips caught his attention as he turned to see her with a confused stare.

"After all of this is over, what will you do?" The question was unexpected, and Reaper wasn't ready to answer because he never thought of that. What will he do when all of this was over?

"How about you? Got any plans?" The widow turned to look at the city, but her gaze was far beyond the colorful lights filled with people, yet she was looking for answers herself behind the concrete walls of buildings.

"I wasn't quite sure myself, but.... maybe I just find some old house and lived there on my own, anonymously."

"You really are living your life like a spider. Now what, you're gonna weave you own web in that abandoned house?"

"Now that you mention it, I would." The sound of her alluring chuckle was heard for the first time after all the long years. Things got lighten up a bit in all of their tension.

How long had it been that they never enjoyed their life? Maybe all of the conflict of the unending war had taken the joyous times that they used to have until they forgot how to loosen up and laugh their problems away.

Reaper put in a deep thought as he watched the passersby below them. He looked at a pair of happy couple hand in hand with a small young child between them walking with smiles brightened their faces.

Probably he wouldn't have the chance to experience that.

 


	4. Part 3

(Angela's POV)

"Phew, it's kinda hot here dont'cha think?" Priscilla fanned her face with her hands as she got out from the airport.

I walked beside her with my suitcase behind me. The climate was too hot to handle, so I went on wearing a white short-sleeved cotton shirt with a pair of loose pants and light coloured flats. I don't care much about my appearance since it doesn't matter to anyone, as long as you're comfortable with what you wearing.

"He should be here waiting for us." Priscilla squinted her eyes to look for the person that should pick them up at the airport. Then, a man in white robe-looking clothes was holding out a sign that wrote: 'Dr. Angela & Ms. Priscilla' was seen from the crowd.

I raised my hand and waved at the particular man to get his attention and it worked. His eyes turned to look at me and his face brightened with a smile from his mouth. We came towards the particular man hastily as we tried to walk past through the heavy crowd. When we reached him, he greeted us and went to escort us to his van without hesitation. He told us to take a seat and wait until he finished putting our luggage at the back of the van. I sat at the passenger seat beside the driver while Priscilla sat at the back. With a sound of a loud 'thump', he appeared and opened the car door.

"We're happy to have you here, doctor. Welcome to Saudi Arabia." The voice of the man came out rough and loud, but welcoming at the same time.

"Thank you for the hospitality. We'll do the best we can to help your people." I replied.

"I believe that both of you would do well." He said.

The engine roared violently before he stepped on the gas pedal to start our journey. I looked outside to see what Arabia has to offer. It was mostly sand obviously, and the buildings were very simple yet it holds its own beauty. We passed by a small neighbourhood where we could see the people doing their daily basis.

Some children were running around playing with a red ball in their own space. Cheerful laughter was heard from them and I could see some of them were smiling. A woman with a scarf over her head was sitting with an another woman, talking to each other while watching over the children not far from there. Although the scorching sun was letting out its golden rays at maximum heat, the children didn't mind. Then my eyes caught a place filled with people, shouting all over the place trying to get attention. It was a bazaar, selling goods from their stalls along the path. I heard that the place sells nice jewellery.

"This place is really wonderful." I spoke.

"I'm glad that you like it already, but be careful; this place is filled with thieves, so best you hide your money well." He warned.

"Thieves!?" Priscilla went front between me and the man and looked at the man with wide eyes and shock in her tone.

"Yes. The thieves here are very slick. You don't even realize that they were already putting their hands in your pocket! So best put your wallet where you can see them."

It wasn't long until we reached a building. He parked in front of it and got out to get our luggage. I got out from the van and then took a good look at the hotel. It wasn't much, looked like an apartment, but the lobby was a bit fancy than any apartment would have. Priscilla followed me behind and copied my actions with the awe look clearly seen on her expression. The man came to our side with our luggage in hand.

"Here's your luggage. Enjoy your stay here. Hope we meet again in the future." He handed our bags and we thanked him before he went to his van and took his leave.

We both entered the hotel and saw the receptionist doing her work behind the wooden counter. The walls were painted white. There is a small flat screen TV at the corner, black leather seats arranged near the wooden coffee table and a carpet underneath them. A few paintings are hanging at the wall and tall vases were placed at suitable spots made the room look a bit bigger. I walked towards the receptionist, who covered her head with a light coloured scarf and she turned towards me, acknowledged my presence.

"Dr. Ziegler? And Ms. Priscilla?" She asked with a chirpy voice as she exchange looks between us.

"Yes. We're here under Dr. Rashed?" Priscilla confirmed our identities and shared glances with me and the receptionist.

"Oh, yes. Everything has been taken care of. I'll give you the keys for your rooms and show you where they are. Please follow me then." She got out from the reception and escort us to the elevator nearby.

______________________________________

"Thank you so much." Priscilla thanked the receptionist after we reached to our rooms.

"Please enjoy your stay." She smiled at us before she left.

"We should get ready. We don't want to keep them waiting." I turned to look at Priscilla.

"See you in 15 minutes?"

"Yeah. See you by then."

I inserted the key into the knob of the door that leads to my room and turned it until I heard a 'click'. She copied my actions on her door that's beside mine and we both entered our own rooms.

As I entered the room, the cool breeze came rushing into me despite the dry hot weather outside. It was spacious, and the dark colour from the paint didn't make the room a bit more bright, but at least it keeps the cool inside. There is a small bathroom along the small path before I entered the living space where the single bed would be located at the side of the wall beside me. In front of me, few metres away was a small TV, although I doubt I would be watching some channels since I would busy myself later on. I landed my bottom on the edge of the soft bed, before I lie down with a contented sigh.

A few days had passed after the incident happened at my clinic. I didn't tell Priscilla about my house got broke in by some stranger since I knew that would only worry her.

The time that I realized someone was in my home, I took out my gun in my drawer beside my bed and checked the whole house; luckily nothing got stolen and no one was there, but that doesn't mean that I'm relieved. It was clear that someone that broke into my house wasn't there to steal my goods, instead they were looking for something far more important. Those Talons were very persistent, they don't even know how to respect people's privacy. I still wondered on what were they looking for until they would reach such circumstances. Then I remembered back the incident once again and it will always lingers on the masked man. I still remember when he stared right through my eyes, filled with hatred and disgust.

But I knew he was hiding something. Something dark and deep, like he was going to tell me something but rather not.

"Maybe I shouldn't think too much. I must focus on where I am right now." I shrugged of the memory and got up from the bed. The small wristwatch that encircled around my wrist had shown me 10 minutes had passed.

5 minutes before I meet Priscilla outside, so I better get ready.  
______________________________________

We got out from the taxi and looked at the hospital in front of us. People came in and out like a flowing river through the entrance door, and the nurses were scattered all over the place, running and shouting at each other even though they were just a meter away.

"Ooookaaayyy... I think we might know how tight our schedules could be." Priscilla let out a huff as she watched the catastrophe in front of us.

They really do need the help they can get.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" I pulled her arm and dragged her into the hospital with me. She just laughed and hummed in agreement.

Getting into the vicinity was impossible without bumping to each other since it is cramped tightly like a pack of sardines, maybe worse than that. We slide pass to some people on our way to the front desk. The nurses over there already looked frantic with all the patients, luckily one of them saw us and went to us.

"You must be Dr. Ziegler! Dr. Rashed has already waiting for you at Level 2. Come with me." The nurse pulled me out from the crowd, which got my grasp on Priscilla broke and leaving her got sucked in deeper and become one with the overflowing people.


	5. Part 4

-3rd POV-

The sound of boiling water slowly faded as the electric kettle turned itself off signaling that the hot water was done, Dr. Rashed took the kettle's handle into his hand and poured some in two mugs until the room filled with the strong scent of coffee. The steam coming out from the hot water had clouded his reading spectacles that he was wearing right now and he took one mug and offered to the blonde doctor that was sitting on a maroon couch beside his workplace. He took a sit at a single couch that was at the opposite of Angela.

"You can't resist coffee, can you?" He retorted. She took the mug from his hand and watched his motions as he removed the fogged glasses and took a long, contented sip from his mug.

"Thank you, doctor." Angela looked down to see her reflection on the coffee and slowly drank the hot caffeine.

"I'm very glad that you're willing to come and help the people here, Ms. Angela." Dr. Rashed took her attention as he continued drinking.

"Oh, it was nothing. That is my job after all. I see that you have patients too many for you to handle alone."

"Yes. The weather here is not very friendly at this time, so they tend to get diseases very quickly. But I can't stop but admire your dedication to help others, my lady. An astounding trait to have in a doctor." Angela looked down avoiding eye contact from the veteran doctor, hiding her small blush from his compliment.

"I mean, ever since from the incident happened in your clinic, it must be traumatic. But you're willing to come here in a short time, no one would ever recover from that so fast." The sound of amusement was clear through his words. Then suddenly he slapped his forehead.

"Oh, I shouldn't have reminded you that. My apologies."

"It's fine. I managed to ignore that incident." Probably a lie.

"I heard that the Talons had wreak havoc the place, so you worked with the Overwatch?"

"Yes. But that was years ago. Now, Overwatch has been dead for a long time."

Dr. Rashed gave out a hearty laugh, and Angela jumped at his sudden outburst. Did she just said something funny?

"Forgive my rudeness, so you must have known Professor Winston?"

"You know him?"

"Why, yes. I used to do experiments with him, discovering the power of science together. We were lab partners, since we met at some random science fair. He always called me when he had the crazy ideas that he wanted me to help. It was good times, but then after the explosion, I haven't heard him ever since. I wonder what happened to that old chimp?" His eyes wandered at the ceiling, reminiscing the old memories with a small smile crept on his face, but suddenly faded into an almost unnoticed frown as he mentioned the explosion. Angela face twisted into depression when he suddenly reminded her the explosion. A forbidden memory that she was trying to forget flashed into her mind.

"Well, that big guy did mentioned your name."

Angela looked up, eyes widened with shock.

"R-really?"

"Certainly. He told me you were--are the best doctor the Overwatch ever had. Finally cracked the code on nanotechnology and bring it to a whole new level."

"Oh, that was nothing. The research still had its flaws."

"But you resurrect a ninja. What's his name again? Uhh... Genji, correct?" He snapped his fingers when he guessed the name. Then he rubbed his chin, pondering on a thought.

"Although, that would be coincidental. That's my perspective."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to look at Angela's confused expression and gave a small sigh, wondering if he could said it without offending her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, bringing back the dead is obviously impossible, though your research in nanotechnology have proven otherwise, but like you said earlier, it has its flaws." Angela looked at his motions, still dumbfounded on what he was trying to say.

"So I did a theory on your research." He continued.

"A....a theory?"

"The resurrection would only succeed when it meets a certain standard. In this case, that ninja would have met the conditions that allows your nanotechnology to easily kick in and functioning. Probably that his heart hasn't completely stopped, only a faint heartbeat that we can't sense it."

"So are you saying, Genji came to me, still alive?" She stated, arching an eyebrow.

"But dying. He may not have the chance to survive since most of his body organs started to malfunction with the massive blood loss, but that nanotechnology of yours might have really saved his scarce life. The point is Ms. Angela.." he tilted forward to get closer to Angela's face and stared at her with a serious look.

"...We are not gods to play with people's lives in our hands. Even though our job is to keep them alive, but we can't bring back the dead. Death is nature, we can't fight nature of life." The words came out like a sting as it reached through her ear canals. It reminded of her with the incident at the Swiss Headquarters.

"Then you would suggest, what I'm doing is wrong?" Angela questioned the old doctor, with a slight irritation in her voice.

"Well, I would say you just saved his life before he lost it. And it based on others' view whether it was right or wrong. But remember my words : death is inevitable. We can't just reviving people as much as we please like it's a child's play." He paused for a moment, before he continued.

"Even if we do succeed, they will never be like they used to; instead we might've created a monster." His words hits her hard. She couldn't accept it wholeheartedly as it questions her actions and her dedications on the research she worked hard so far. Genji is not a monster, and he had proven them.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, but I hope you put my statement into consideration."

He saw the irritation on her face, and decided to change the topic.

"Now, let's get started with the heart of discussion of why you came here for."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and the door opened wide, revealing a disheveled woman, looking tired and in shock.

"There... you are! I was....worried... they'd done...something...to you." She spoke in between ragged breaths, the woman staggered towards Angela and gave her a hug, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Acquaintance of yours?" He asked Angela while pointing out at the woman before her, looking curious.

"This is my co-worker, Priscilla."

"Well, looks likes she's having a hard day."

Angela just shrugged.  
______________________________________

Evening came, and night is coming to greet the dry lands. Angela and Priscilla had finished their work early since Dr. Rashed had told them to go home since they just got here this morning and they must have been tired than they already were. They reached at the hotel and went into their respective rooms.

"Whew, I'm all tuckered out. Tomorrow's a big day, so better get some sleep." Priscilla stretched out her arms, with the sounds of cracked bones were heard from her stretching.

"See you tomorrow, Priscilla." Angela waved at her and went into her room, yawning. Boy, was she tired. Without washing her makeup, or taking off her coat, she faceplanted on her bed and closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion to take over her body and surrendered herself to sleep.  
______________________________________

Stars sparkled the dark night sky and clouds were trying to hide the gleam of moonlight from reaching the Earth. The party was loud enough to be heard from outside, but it was better than sitting in there letting the deafening yet catchy music beats through her eardrums. The long white dress she was wearing blew along with the cold breeze as she strode through the lush green grass, enjoying the solitude. But, she knew she wasn't alone. She got out from the party for a different reason. Out in the open, in the middle of the garden where the grass carpeted the solid ground, was her reason to get out from the party.

She come closer to the man, that was lying calmly on the grass, surrounded by rose bushes and tulips and other fragrant flowers, closing his eyes and his arms crossed each other behind his head. The sounds of crunching grass took his attention, but he didn't budge. Until the sound came closer and louder, he opened one of his eyes to take a peek on his intruder.

"Someone pooped your party?" His voice finally broke the silence, as he watched her slowly took a seat beside him, hugging her knees and staring the full moon.

"No. Just need a little fresh air. Lucio's music was a bit too much for me to handle."

"Hmm.." he hummed and closed his eyes once again. The beanie on his head was tilted to the front, letting his features above his nose hidden from his surroundings, but he could still see the things around him.

"Why are you not wearing something classy? It's a party for god sake." She looked at his daily attire which was his black turtleneck shirt, dark trousers and boots.

"Do I look like I'm in a party right now?" He questioned.

"Do you look like you're in a warzone right now?"

"Anywhere is a warzone, Ange. So best be prepared. You're not gonna go war in a tuxedo and a glass of wine in hand you know." She rolled her eyes from his sarcastic remarks, and she knew he was enjoying it.

"Why don't you try to enjoy yourself for a little, Gabe?" She tried to lighten him up, and all she got was a smirk, but he was contemplating in his mind.

"I wish I could, but thinking about this war... I don't know if I could enjoy myself while people were dying outside." The war bothered him deeply, she thought. She laid on the grass beside him, still looking at the moon that was almost hidden by the dark clouds.

"Don't worry. All of us are helping them and we're not going to stop until all of this ends."

"Ange, one thing you should know is war never ends." Finally he turned his head to look at her, she done the same and exchange looks at each other.

"Why would people want war?" her voice came out like silk, but hurt was still heard. He sighed, and turned back to face the sky, trying to think of a good sentence.

"Well, some people just greed for power. They just want to rule the Earth and have everything that they don't have."

"Some people exist,huh."

"Life can be sucks with all these bastards fucking up your life."

"Mind your language, Gabe." Gabriel just chuckled from her warning. One of the things that Angela hated was cursing, and he's good at that.

"Well, basically I might live my whole life with this hell. Guess my dreams of getting hitched and grow old wouldn't come true like Ana did." Angela got up and looked at Gabriel in disbelief.

"I'm surprised you had those kind of dreams, Gabe. Consider yourself a 'grump' in our team."

"Don't judge me, Ange." She giggled at his statement.

"So, already found the lucky girl?" She decided to tease him, although that thought did make her curious a little bit.

"Yeah. But I doubt she would say yes." He got up and let his arms give support on his body. There was a solemn look on his face, as he was thinking about something.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, look at me. I'm not a pretty boy like Jack. He snapped his fingers, and ladies would've come chasing."

"Don't compare yourself with Jack. Both of you are wonderful in your own ways."

"You're just trying to cheer me up, Ange."

"No, I never meant like that. You guys are my best friends, so I knew both of you had strong points."

"Oh yeah? What are my strong points then?" He looked at her, with an arching eyebrow filled with amusement. She wondered for a while until she spoke.

"Well, you're a good leader. One of the best soldiers. And to be honest, you look more intimidating than Jack."

"How was intimidating suppose to be a strong point?!" He knew she was just teasing him, she just laughed at his response.

"I'm just kidding, although it is true. But you can't expect all girls would come chasing for a guy like Jack."

"Most of them do."

"Oh shush. Well some women like more masculine, tough looking men."

"Are you saying Jack isn't masculine enough?"

"Well you ARE intimidating. A good expression for tough men." She tried to ignore his question. He rolled his eyes, not going to amuse her more. Angela realised that he'd gone quiet, hoping that she didn't say anything that really offended him. Then he turned and stare at her with a serious look.

"What men do you prefer, Ange?" His words caught her off-guard, and his stares started to make her uncomfortable. She avoided his eyes by looking somewhere else, thinking of a genuine answer.

"Well, nothing in particular; but.." she rested her chin on her knees, gazing at the grass underneath her.

"I just wanted someone that could be by my side. Through thick and thin. Looks aren't matter to me much."

"Hmm." He hummed as he digested all the words she spoke, and they fell into deep silence.

Lucio's beat from the party suddenly slowed down and slow music was heard from the Overwatch HQ gardens they were in. Gabriel got up and dusted off some dirt from his clothes. Angela looked up to see him got up, but she just sat there, not moving an inch. He offered a hand to her, the moonlight shone upon him as the clouds finally cleared away and revealed his genuine smile.

"May I have this dance, senòrita?" She return him a heartwarming smile before she accepted his hand.  
______________________________________

"Good morning doctor. You look like you had a good night sleep." Dr. Rashed's rough voice greet Angela's ears, getting her attention.

"Oh, good morning Dr. Rashed. I really do have a good night sleep." She smiled at him. She was happy that she dreamed a memory; a memory  which was the time the Overwatch was celebrating, though she couldn't remember what were they celebrating. It was the time she was looking for Gabriel who wasn't joining the party, but it was a good night. She still remembered the smell of the flowers as they danced through the full moon night.

"Ready to start the day?" Dr. Rashed once again snapped her out to reality.

"Of course. Just tell us what to help and we can start."

"I need you to check on the patients' condition and see if they need urgent attention. It would be better if you can tend them if you're capable." He examined the clipboard that had all the patients' information and gave it to Angela.

"And your friend can help the other nurses if they're in a pinch, which they are." He turned to look at Priscilla which she just nodded in understanding.

"And what would you be doing, Dr. Rashed?" Angela questioned the middle-aged man with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I'll be doing the same thing that you do. That's not even the half of the patients that I had to handle in that list." He referred to the clipboard that she was holding.  
______________________________________

Time flies to afternoon as they busied themselves with all the work they got. It was endless and tiring. Angela just finished checking on a patient and she was looking at the statistics, Priscilla coincidentally met her while she was on her way to the counter.

"Angela, still got more patients to check on?"

"Yes. I just done checking he last one on this list. I was on my way to get to Dr. Rashed to see if I can get  another batch."

"You should look for him at the office. I saw him going there."

"Ok. Thanks Priscilla." Angela waved her goodbye and walked  pass her straight towards the office door.

With a few knocks on the door, she heard the familiar voice, telling her to come in. She creaked open the door to see him sitting on his chair, looking at the papers.

"Dr, I just finished the list that you gave me, anymore patients that I should help?" He turned to face the source of the voice with a bright smile.

"Fantastic! I have some more patients that I need your help with. You really are a lifesaver." He gave a new list for Angela and she obligedly took it. As she was about to leave with the new list, he continued.

"You know.." Angela faced him with a dubious look.

"...It's really sad to think that Overwatch got shut down. You could've help more people."

She looked down with sadness in her eyes, but a small smile never cease to bright her face; remembering all the good times she had with her friends that she proud to call them as her family.

"I also wished it wouldn't become like this either. But it can't be helped."

"Don't give up hope. Someday the world will need you. Just have faith. Never stop what you have started is what some people would  say."

Her phone rang out of the blue, which caught both of their attention by surprise. She searched through her pocket of her coat, looking for the small technology, and fished it out to see who was calling her. As she turned on her phone, a familiar symbol lighted up her screen. Her eyes widened in shock as she look at the Overwatch logo. She was speechless.

"Well, bless my soul. My prayers have been answered." He stood beside her to witness the logo that had buried down through the years to reappear without any warning through her phone. She never expect to see it again, since it already had been shut down for a very long time.

She couldn't say if she was happy or terrified about it, because it must've gone back alive for a reason. Big reason. Not to mention the recall came from none other than,

"Winston."

 


	6. Part 5

Reaper's POV

"That's unlikely you for failing the mission." Widowmaker was leaning at the entrance, looking at me examining the information that the boss gave it to me. I let out a frustrated sigh before I turned around to face her smug grin provoking my pride.

"Don't remind me about it." I barked.

"The monkey's too hard to handle for you?" Her alluring voice never miss the sound of sarcasm as she chuckled herself from amusement.

"He got lucky." I growled, clenching hard on the papers until the papers scrunched a little.

"You just underestimated the wild animal."

A bullet was released, hitting at the entrance, completely few inches from her face. She stopped smiling, glaring daggers straight at me.

"Do not let your anger out on me. It is your failure, not mine."

"Then it is not your damn concern to talk about my failure, you should think more about yours." I lowered the shotgun down and faced her completely.

"If only I have one."

"Someday you will."

"If there is, it might be because I collaborated with you." I hissed in anger as she smiled provocatively at me.

"It would be easier if Sombra was there."

"But she wasn't, was she?"

"She got an another god damn mission that time." I decided to ignore her and check on the papers.

She decided to change the topic, so she went closer to me and took a good look on my next mission.

"I'm surprised that he still believes in you even after you failed." Her eyes fixated on the papers in my hand.

"At least he's smart enough to give the mission to me than to his lackeys. Those guys won't last 10 minutes in a fight."

"A gauntlet?" Her voice was hinted with curiosity as she examined the picture.

"Soon it will be presented in the museum. When that time comes we will take it. For now we have to worry about the Overwatch. Pretty soon they will be coming."

"Why not taking the gauntlet now? It's easier than waiting for them to come and interfere the extraction."

"The gauntlet is in a heavily protected area. It won't be out from its safety until the museum is opened. The boss is not gonna take some risks losing his men."

"So he'd rather lose more of his men after the Overwatch assemble?" She arched an eyebrow trying to contemplate the obvious logic.

"This is a two men job."

"So who's your lucky partner?"

"Take a wild guess." I couldn't hide the amusement in my voice when she looked at me in disbelief.

She knew I was smirking under my mask, and started to glare at me. Then she thought of a comeback.

"Looks like you really need my help. Can't do this on your own, I presume?"

"I need a good luck for this mission. Looks like I don't need to worry about failing since you never fail, don't you? You're up for the job." She rolled her eyes with a frustrated look on her face. She went silent for a while, before she spoke.

"So.. any ideas when we will be meeting our pretty doctor?" I stopped looking at the papers and turned to look at the French woman. I didn't spoke, but I ignored her by looking back at the papers pretending I was reading the crucial details, with a short late reply,

"Pretty soon."

She just stared at me, with a dubious look. That same smug grin came back to her face and she took a step closer to me, face meets mask.

"You really are sensitive when it comes to that woman. I can see it in you body language." I took a step back and grunt in disapproval.

"I'm not sensitive."

"You showed me otherwise."

"Would you at least stop pestering me for a minute?! I don't know the hell we're going to meet the damn doctor until he us give the signal, alright?!" She just hummed and took a step back away from me, walking towards the entrance.

"Sooner or later, you will confront her. You can't run away forever. " she stopped at the place where she first came and turned to look towards me.

"I never planned on running away. In fact, I've waited for this shit to happen."

"Well that shit of yours is going to happen now."

Both of us searched where the source were. Right at the entrance, a man in black uniform stomped towards us came to greet. It was the man that lead the squad infiltrating the clinic few days ago. He looked at me with a victorius smirk clearly seen on his face.

"It's time."

 


	7. Part 6

Angela walked out from the private plane as she reached the deserted vicinity. Dry winds blew through her face bringing along the dust that made her cough badly. The place was quiet and vast, too much for her comfort. She looked around, looking for a living soul that she recognized.

'Watchpoint Gibraltar... It's been long.'

The plane started to move and the dust around it began to fly from the strong wind emitting from the plane. She covered her eyes with her sleeves until it stopped. With the plane no longer in sight, she decided to start her journey into the familiar place that she left for a long time.

'Where is everyone?'

She slung her bag on her shoulder, with another hand holding onto a white envelope that is addressed to Winston. She wondered what it was.  
______________________________________

"I'm sorry doctor. Maybe I should've stayed here a little longer to help you." Angela looked at his eyes with guilt in her blue ones.

"Oh no, Ms. Angela. You already did a big favor for me. Right now you should continue what you have started. The world needs you more than ever." He patted on her shoulder with a soft smile on his lips.

But her eyes was distracted by the white rectangular object in his other hand, presenting it to her.

"Take it. Give it to my old friend, Winston." She accepted the letter and nodded at him.

"I'll make sure it will reach to him."

"I'm sure you will. Good luck."

She turned her attention to a female, who came and hugged her tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Be careful, okay? If you need anything, just call." Priscilla sniffed as she broke the hug and stared into Angela's eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll call you as soon as I reach there." She bade them farewell and went to the plane, waving them goodbye which they waved back.  
______________________________________

"It feels more like a tape." She held the envelope trying to guess what's inside. It's a bit bulgy to be a normal letter, and the envelope look so full.

'I wonder what's in it? Maybe something important, or maybe he just wanted to give something since it's been years they last met.' She thought. She kept putting her mind into something since it was quiet; TOO quiet.

She didn't like the silence a bit; it was too uncomfortable, and Winston should be here. She kept the envelope into her bag, and continued to walk more. The place gave her the feel of nostalgia as she walked pass them, reminiscing the good memories she had with her friends. But it also reminded her the two men that used to be her best friends, who are no longer with her by her side. She put up a sad smile, thinking about them, especially the commander of Blackwatch. Time flies, and the entrance was now in front of her, but it doesn't look like someone was there.

But now she knew that she wasn't alone.

Someone just passed behind her, and she quickly turned to look for the silhouette.

"Who's there?" Her hand rested on a small pistol on her hips genuinely hidden under her cardigan. Although she didn't want any violence, but if it was her last resort, then she might do it.

The shadow zoomed behind her again, which caught her attention once more.

"Show yourself!" She looked around her, searching for the threatening figure. Her attention was now on high alert. The shadow kept zipping around circling her to her confusion, her eyes couldn't catch up the intruder's speed.

Suddenly the shadow attacked her up front, catching her by surprise without giving a chance for her to realize what was happening. She fell down on the dirt and she saw something metal approaching. Her throat was dangerously threatened by something sharp; and one slight move from any of them could get her throat slit. The hidden figure showed itself upon the sunlight, looming over her with a menacing aura. But soon the aura mysteriously faded as it spoke with a far too familiar voice.

"Doctor?"

"G-Genji?!"

"I am so sorry! I thought you were an enemy!" He retracted the sword away from her, sheathing it from his back. He offered a hand to her which she happily accept and lift herself up with his assistance.

"Are you hurt?" He checked closely to see if he inflicted any injuries on her. She shook her head with an apologetic smile.

"No! No need to worry. You didn't hurt me."

"I'm glad. I won't forgive myself if I did."

"You don't have to punish yourself like that. It was an accident."

"You saved my life before, how can I possibly forgive myself if I'm the one to end the life of my savior?" Angela was speechless. She was flattered by his unintended compliment about what she did to save him, but she still couldn't let him to blame himself.

Genji saw that she didn't speak anything, so he tried to take her attention to something else.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, doctor."

"No, it's alright. I think it's better that you're here than to be here alone. Where are the others anyway?" She looked around her to see if she can find the others since she already found Genji, so probably the others might be somewhere hiding.

"Winston had brought them to a secret hideout somewhere in the facility. The others are already there waiting for you. Come, I show you." He escort her to the entrance which she obligedly followed him inside. The place was empty, not to mention it's a mess. It was filled with jar lids and banana peels which she knew Winston was here all the time when they split up.

"What are you doing here alone?" She looked at the cyborg ninja curiously.

"Oh, I volunteered myself to wait for you up here. They also wanted me to keep a look out for enemies in case there's an ambush since all of us are gathering here."

"I was expecting Tracer to come and greet me. She loves to meet everybody after all these years."

"Oh, she did. But Winston told her to stay put because he was afraid she couldn't fend off for herself." Angela just giggled at his remark, and he chuckled. 

"You can't look down on her Genji. She might be even more capable than you." 

"I suppose." Suddenly he stopped in front of a hatch completely hidden on the floor. He opened the small door and offered her to come down first.

As she got down by the ladder, she heard distant voices chatting and laughing. It got louder as she descended further down into the hidden room. She could guess it was them.

"C'mon, Winston! Couldn't you at least let me go out for a little while?" Tracer's chirpy voice was heard in a distraught tone. Probably she was trying to persuade the ape.

"For the last time, Lena.. no means no!" Winston's voice bellowed through the small room. They kept bickering until they saw a familiar woman going down the ladder and all of them came closer to greet their favorite doctor.

"Mercy! It's been quite a while, love! How have you been?" She gave Angela a crushing hug once she completely gone down through the ladder. She hugged back the British woman with a smile.

"I'm doing great! You are still as cheerful as ever, Tracer!" They broke the hug and she came to meet the others.

"Mercy! You look young after all the years. You haven't changed!" The German warrior called to her with his deep, loud voice.

"Thank you, Reinhardt. You haven't changed much either."

"You look stunning, ma'am. Just like the last time I saw you." Then came a familiar cowboy slowly walked towards her with a lighted cigar between his lips, still manage to give her a big smile showing his set of white teeth.Angela only laughed at his compliment, always had his ways to flatter ladies.

"You don't look bad yourself McCree. You're still smoking?"

"Ahaha...Uh..Well.. I'm working on it."

"I doubt that." She arched an eyebrow at him, doubting his words very much likely. Everyone kept talking, happy to see all the familiar faces; though Winston only watched them, trying to get their attention in some way.

He scoffed loudly, which they turned towards him. That worked.

"It's good to see all of you here. I assumed that everyone knows why are we here?" All of them came closer towards Winston, almost circling around the ape scientist.

"They're back?" Tobjörn came up front from the crowded people and stared straight right through Winston's eyes with a serious look.

"Yes. And they're scheming a plan. Big plan. And we're going to get the bottom of this and stop them before it gets worse! The people needs us; no, the WORLD needs us." They exchanged looks between each other and Tracer came closer to Winston with a glum look.

"But Winston, they hate us... they even called us criminals. How can we help them if they can't help us to help them?" he pushed up his glasses and look at each and every face of the Overwatch members.

"I know. But we can't sit here and do nothing! They need help, and we're the only ones who can do that!" It was an utter silence, as if they were having second thoughts. Winston knew this wasn't going to be easy; getting them together was just a start, but convincing them to fight back is the challenge.

He removed the glasses from his face to wipe the lenses, but a spark came from his buried mind. The piece of plastic that he was holding reminded him of something. Something that people didn't see.

"You know, someone once told me.." he continued. The glasses in his large hands caressed the rim like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"Never accept the world as it appears to be, but dare to see it what it could be.." he lifted his face to see the people around him, they were staring at him, listening to what he was gonna say next.

"Well I choose not to accept it as it is... I want to see it change, change for the better! And believe me when I say, I'm going to be the one to make the world a better place!" He wore those glasses back and looked at Tracer right in the eye. He could see those two pools were filled with hope inside it and her face never stopped smiling.

"...But I can't do it alone. So I need your help. All of your help. So who's with me?" No one said a word, but glances were exchanged, and some of them nodded to each other. Reinhardt's voice boomed the small room, catching their attention.

"The monkey's right! We can't just sit here and do nothing! Let's save the world and show those sneaky Talons who's boss!"

"We're with you, Winston!"D.va, not in her mecha suit, gave him a thumb's up showing support.

"We're gonna put an end to this stupid war." McCree tilted his hat with the cigar still balancing between his teeth.

"I'm right behind you, McCree!" Tracer blinked behind him, which caught him by surprise. Laughter was filled in the room, letting people to sink into nostalgia of the good old times they used to have. Looks like they were busy having fun with each of their company and Angela turned to look at Winston.

"That's a very good speech, Winston." Angela approached him, and Winston just smiled, but there's still a hint of sadness as if something is bothering him.

"Thank you, Doctor Angela. I'm glad they're willing to fight together again. Just like old times..."

"Don't worry Winston. We're here for you. If anything happens, we will fight it back together." Winston just replied with a laugh, feeling a bit better. He turned to look at Angela and thought if it was okay to remind her about it.

"I heard about your clinic. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm the one should owe all of you an apology. I've let my guard down; and they have all the files about the Overwatch members' confidential information." her face downcast, not looking at him in the eye.

"Don't blame yourself, doctor. There still time to fix this. We're Overwatch, remember? And you're the best doctor that the world has to offer. Such tiny problem won't waver you, would it?" He rested his large hand on her shoulder, comforting her. She lifted her face and gave him a reassuring smile, felt a bit relieved from his convincing words.

"Thank you Winston." Suddenly her mind flashed upon a white envelope and she quickly searched through her bag for it. 

"Oh, Winston before I forgot." She passed the envelope to Winston, which he hesitantly took it with curiosity in his eyes. "Here. Dr. Rashed told me to give it to you."

"Oh, you met my old friend? How was he?"

"Still look good despite his age." they both laughed.

"How is Athena?"

"Oh, annoying as always. But she might be a bit cautious for a while since her program almost got completely hacked before, but she will be fine."

"What happened?"

"Talon came. They were looking for the whereabouts of the Overwatch members, good thing I managed to stop them just in time."Angela let out a sigh of relief.

"Must be a close call. Were they that good?"

"I wouldn't say they were, but one of them looked different. If I'm not mistaken, he's the man that came to your clinic."

That clicked her mind. The masked man was here?

"The masked guy?"

"Yes... That guy almost got the information, but something was a bit off..." Winston tapped his chin pondering into a thought, which made Angela's patience running thin to hear it.

"How does he know where to find those information? I mean, it would've taken them a few minutes to know where to put that data extractor, but he just went in like he owns the place."

"If you wouldn't mind with my opinion, I think that maybe he had something to do with the Overwatch." Angela voiced out her opinion. Winston just baffled at her statement, but it still made his cogs turning inside his mind.

"During the incident at the clinic, he sounds like he knows me. He even knows that I work there. I never told anyone about my clinic except the Overwatch members. Doesn't that leave a huge question mark?" She continued. Finally, Winston would've agree more.

"You're right. I think we have to keep a good look out for that guy, and find some more information about him that can help us. Right now he's a bigger threat than any of the Talon members."

"If you have any important information about him, please tell me." Winston was a bit surprised with her request, but the way she looked at him, it was filled with igneous passion that she wanted to know. So he just gave her a reassuring nod.

"Okay. And if you have any kind of information about him, tell me." He replied. She just smiled and mimicked the same gesture that he did before.

 "Deal." 


	8. Part 7

She went inside a huge enclosed space through the automated doors . It was deadly quiet, and the room was pitch black; but suddenly a flicker of light turn on followed by the others illuminating the whole room.

"Welcome back, Dr. Angela." The electronic voice filled the room, acknowledging her presence.

"It's been a while, Athena." She went to her work table and hung her cardigan at the chair, putting her bag on top of the table.

"It really has, doctor. I have kept your lab in security while you were away." She went to her cabinets to see if there's anything peculiar around there, though she knew nothing had changed. Some of the medicines need to be thrown away since years passed, it would have high probability that there's the expired ones.

"Thank you for keeping this lab safe, Athena. Would you happen to know if there's any checklists to spare?"

"If you're looking for your supply list, there's a spare one that you always stand by inside one of your drawers." She checked one of the drawers at her work table according to what Athena said, but it wasn't there.

"Your other drawers."

"Wait, I have more?" A beam of red light came out of nowhere, some sort of a laser, was pointing at the huge drawers that people would put it in their office, standing tall at the other end of the lab.

She went closer to the pointed area, walked pass the white table-looking bed that they used for surgeries. She opened the bottom drawer and found a bunch of papers that she never remembered. Searching for the list that she was looking for, she finally found it and pulled it out, not trying to ripped it apart since it was stuck in between the heavy papers. With a successful attempt, she closed the heavy drawer and went to her worktable through the scattered papers all over the floor. Even though the lab was untouched, yet the place was already messy before it was left. She carefully tiptoed herself to avoid some of the papers as she possibly could until something caught onto her steps.

She lifted her foot and discovered an old picture, back to the days when she was younger. A smile crept up on her face, and she crouched down to pick it up. She examined the old picture, there was her, in between Tobjörn and Reinhardt along with Amelie by her side. Ana was resting her hands on a small girl, identical to her, with two men right behind her. Jack and Gabriel.  She walked towards her desk, not breaking her gaze on the photo she was holding. She placed the meaningful picture on top of her table with the list.

Somehow that didn't help her to give the spirit to start checking her lab. She had something else in mind. The lab could wait for a day, right?

"Maybe I start checking the supplies later, Athena. I think I should get some rest." She reached for her bag and turned to walk at the entrance of her lab, she stopped when Athena responded to her.

"Would you like me to tell your room's whereabouts?"

"No need. I remember where it is. Thank you Athena."

"Have a good rest, doctor." The lights went out and Angela left the lab, leaving the door to shut on its own.

She walked through the hallway, taking a turn at a junction which revealed several doors along the corridor. With every step she took towards the end of the corridor, she took every glance on every door to see the names imprinted on them. She passed Lucio, D.va, Genji, and many others. Until she saw two neighboring doors, she stopped in between them and looked at the wooden doors. Both men that fell from the explosion, but bodies were never recovered. She decided to enter one of them, although that wouldn't be wise; but she'd do it anyway.

She held the knob that belonged to Jack, and slowly creaked it open to reveal a clean room. They must've cleaned it up after the incident, she thought. She took a step into the room  and looked around. Every room has an attached bathroom, a bed and a desk. She went to his bed, and saw his old blue jacket that he used to wear in his missions was neatly folded on the end of the bed. On top of the jacket was another picture, but it only has two people in it. She took it and checked it further, and it was Jack and Gabriel; smiling and each of their arms were resting on the other's shoulder. They were good friends back then, sadly that friendship shattered by the wrath of jealousy. She let out a sigh and placed the picture back to where it was.

She left the place and closed the door behind her. She continued to walk to her room until she reached her destination, opening the door revealing her neat and tidy chamber. She plopped her bag at the side of her bed, and sat on the edge of it. Scanning her room, nothing really had changed. She lied down on her bed and watched the ceiling. Her mind was filled with unwanted thoughts and memories, she just wanted to forget; but how could she? She never wanted to forget their existence, but she didn't want to remember how their stories end so bitterly. Her head hurts so much from all of the thinking, she just held her head trying to stop the throbbing. It took a few good minutes until slowly drowsiness caught the best of her, and her eyes slowly drifted to sleep.  
______________________________________

The meeting was over, everyone had scattered around the area doing their own thing. Angela just met Ana and asked if she saw the two men, and the mature woman said the last time she saw them was still at the meeting room. Something in her gut told her that something wasn't right. She rushed towards the meeting room hoping that she still have time. The door was in sight, and it was half open. But she could hear cursing, yelling and things were thrown in there, it was a ruckus.

When she reached the door, Jack came out with a scorn face. He stomped out from the room, ignoring the Swiss woman dumbfounded in front of the door and went his way somewhere far from the place. She slowly took a peek in the room which she found a mad Gabriel, facing his back at her with a broken chair at the other end of the meeting room. Was she too late?

"What happened?" Her voice broke the tension. She was scared, but that doesn't mean she didn't care. Her silky voice somehow caught his shoulders stiffened, but slowly relaxed when he knew the owner of the sweet voice.

He looked away, but still spoke in a rough tone. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She came closer until she was completely behind him. Her hand rested on his back, but he didn't budge.

"I felt something was wrong, so I came here to check on you guys."

"Looks like you are right. Some shit just happen." He barked with a sting.

"I saw Jack just came out from the room. He look mad. What happened?"

"It's none of your goddamn business."

"Could you at least tell me--"

"I said it is none of your goddamn business!" He growled, but never turned to look at her face.

"Would you stop being stubborn for once?!"

"What do you care?"

Angela went silent. No matter how hard she tried to convince him to tell, but once he is stubborn, it was pointless. She was about to leave, but suddenly he spoke.

"He..." he paused for a moment, before he continued,

"..He got promoted..." Those three words unexpectedly shocked her. Promoted? Was that all of the commotion was about?

"The higher-ups think that it would be better if Jack was to lead the Overwatch. And he would be a greater idol to the people rather than a guy like me."

She couldn't say anything. All she could do was listen.

"Not just that... I've been sent to the Blackwatch at the far side of the country." At first she couldn't see what the fuss was for, but she didn't dare to ask.

"Well, can't you at least feel good about him? He's your friend after all." She felt so naïve.

"I tried. It's not easy. After all the shit I've been through for them, why do they choose him? Why do I have to move out?!"

"We're here for you---"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! I'M NOT GONNA BE HERE!" He lashed out at her as he glared straight into her eyes, now filling with fear. He knew he scared her, who wouldn't be? He let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her by her shoulders. He rested his forehead on top of hers,closing his eyes and hoping to relieve his anger.

She was just too dismayed to say anything, but her eyes rested on his closed ones.

"I won't be seeing everyone, you especially." His words came out as a whisper but it was strong enough to sting right through her, yet she could feel his remorse.

"I won't be meeting you in days, weeks, heck, maybe years."

Tears almost formed in her eyes. She could feel the loneliness inside his voice.

"Please don't say that..."

"I might've been forgotten by everybody by then..." her grip on the side of his shirt was tightened unconsciously, trying not to cry.

"Will you forget me when you're away?" Angela croaked, failing miserably to hide her emotions. He opened his eyes and looked at hers, face all distorted into seriousness upon hearing those words.

"Of course not. You're Angela for fuck sake. Why would I forget you?" Suddenly she leaned on him and gave him a tight hug. His clothes were already wet from the shedded tears. Gabriel was stunned, but he slowly returned her embrace and rested his chin on her shoulders, motioning small circles on her back; trying to soothe her nerves.

"Then you're not alone. You always know that I'm here for you. Remembering me is enough... Just don't forget to call me every now and then..." she tried so hard to replace her sobs with laughter, tried her best to cheer him up, but looks like he's the one who's doing her job. He chuckled softly at her ear.

"You really are one stubborn woman you know that? But that's what makes you special. One of the things I like about you." He spoke. She just giggled in between sobs.

"Don't say that. We're supposed to make you feel better, not me.."

"Well I'm already feeling better. 'Cuz I got a great doctor that is always by my side."  
_____________________________________

Her eyes slowly opened after the memory ended. She got up slowly from her bed and rubbed her tired eyes, but she wasn't expecting her eyes to be wet. Had she been crying?

She slowly stood up on two of her legs and walked towards the small bathroom inside her room. Eyes were a bit watery, and little streams of dried tears  lined at the side of her eyes. The mirror didn't lie; she cried in her sleep. She turned the faucet, letting cold water to come out from the spout and cupped some of the water into her hands before she splashed onto her face.

She decided to get some fresh air, so she went to her bag and took out some more comfortable clothes to change. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with long black pants. Maybe she would unpack her stuff later, she thought. She got out from her room, and walked through the corridor on her way out from the building. She didn't see any of the Overwatch members, probably they were in their room. A few minutes, finally she managed to get out.

She walked her way to the open, where she could see the sea. It took a few minutes, but she made it safely. She sat on the edge of the island, looking at the sunset. The sea breeze blew softly on her face, soothing her nerves. But the silence let her into her thoughts, thinking about the dream she had just now and she didn't like it. She needed something else to occupy her mind, but what?

"I see that you're having a time of solitude doctor." The familiar cyborg caught her by surprise as she turned to see him meditate on top of a small storehouse (I don't know what it is, but if you played Bastion at gibraltar on defend, its a good spot to play with AIs).

"Genji! Were you here the whole time?"

"I've been here after the meeting."

"Oh sorry to disturb you, I should leave." As she was about to stand up, Genji stopped her with a surprising action.

He got off from the top and quickly sat beside her and looking at the sinking sun. She stared at him in awe, impressed with the lightning speed that he has; though Tracer was as fast as him. He patted the ground beside him, telling her to sit back down again. She slowly did as she told and turned towards the sea. Both of them were staring at the sun, enjoying their company and the view.

"Such a beautiful sunset we have here." He stated. She just hummed in agreement as she focused at the orange glow of sun.

"It is."

"Usually I come here to find peace, so I assume that you're looking for peace as well. Is there something troubles you, doctor?" he turned to look at her solemn face. Technically he knew something was bothering her mind.

"It was nothing to worry about, Genji. Just had a bad dream..."

"Was it really a bad dream?" He questioned.

She contemplated into thought. Maybe it wasn't. Just a memory that gives bad feelings.

"I don't know. If it makes you sad, would it be a bad dream?" She returned his gaze as he had a turn to think.

"It depends. I haven't experienced a dream for quite a while."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's not your fault. It's just how the nature of life works."

They had a long silence. The seagulls were flying in the sky, and the sound of waves was like a melodious lullaby to their ears.

"Genji. When I resurrect you, were you half-awake?"

"Hardly. I could still see what was happening, but I just can't figure out what you were doing that time. But then, I felt my pain slowly fades away, I thought I was already dead." He looked down on his hands, flexing his fingers just to see how his mechanisms moved.

"But you were there to save my life. I couldn't repay you in any way."

"But did you ever had the feeling, that you were better off dead?" Genji turned towards her, baffled. He didn't expect that question to come from the doctor, but an answer was already prepared for her.

"I never thought about that doctor, it was a second chance that I will never miss it out. I finally found the life that I wished to live. Thanks to you." She didn't speak, thinking about what he said and broke her gaze with the sun to see the glowing neon on his face representing his sight. Angela just smiled at him, but sadness was still there.

"Would everyone appreciate the things that I've done?"

"It depends on how you use it, doctor. You have helped so many people, and they were indebted to you. But you must have faith in yourself. In every resurrection or healing that you have done, do you think what you are doing is right?" Genji rested his hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

She wanted to say nice things to Genji, but she could see Genji was alerted. He looked behind her, searching for something peculiar. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

Genji pulled her out of the way and went into his combat mode. He already took out his shurikens on the ready.

"Doctor, watch out!" He threw the shurikens and hit one of his targets, a man in black uniform hiding behind a giant crate fell from the roof of an opposite building, leaving the others to open fire.

"It's an ambush! Tell the others!" He ordered her to run into the base, but she couldn't just leave him.

He saw the look in her eyes, but he had to convince her to go.

"You're not wearing your uniform, and not armed. Nothing here you can help except to call for assistance." Angela hesitated for a while, but when he talked some perfect sense, she nodded.

When she felt the time is right, she ran straight towards the base as fast as she could, but quickly stopped when a bullet was shot near her feet; preventing her to go further. She looked up straight to see a woman. A very familiar woman.

"Is that...?" Before she could even respond, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a cloth that had a funny smell.

Her visions were blurry, she tried to fight it but it was too strong, until nothing but darkness greeted her.

Genji was half-occupied with the other enemies, but he knew that Angela was in trouble. He saw she was knocked unconscious and was carried by a grim-looking figure.

"Angela!" He screamed out and darted towards the masked man. Genji was oblivious of the presence of the sniper, and she was already targeting her rifle right to his head.

Before she could pull the trigger, he blinked at full speed right in front of Reaper, with the blade of his small katana just below his chin.

He managed to change himself into smoke and the wraith flew away from the threat. Only he didn't realise the disadvantages of being in this form was that he's not solid. Angela just fell down from mid-air and Genji quickly carried her before she touched the ground and rushed to safety.

Widowmaker wasn't gonna let him escape, so she tried to focus his movements this time so that she didn't miss. When a trigger was pulled, he used the same katana and repelled the bullet right straight at her in the nick of time. She quickly dodged the bullet, and cursed under her breath. He triumphly reached to safety, and Widowmaker was about to chase him. Unfortunately, Reaper stopped her.

"We retreat for now. That cyborg's gonna call for reinforcements and we're gonna be outnumbered." Widowmaker just grunted and turned her heel to leave. Reaper just watched the small cave that leads to the base, then he followed the French woman from behind.

All of their men were knocked down,  some of them were wounded badly; so much for trained men, they thought. He carried the ones that was completely unconscious while Widowmaker just kicked some others to wake them up. Their ride was already waiting for them behind the facility.  
______________________________________

"Winston, come quick!" Tracer barged into his room with concern on her face. Winston knew something's up. He got up from his seat, leaving the computer on and followed Tracer outside.

As he reached to his lab area, where the base would be, everyone was gathering around something. He went closer and the people gave him way to see what was going on. He saw Genji, all scratched and bruised with an unconscious Angela in his arms.

"What happened?"

"There was an ambush, I told Angela to call for help, but she got caught before she even reach here."

Winston went to inspect her closer, and she reeks the smell of chloroform right at her face. It was pretty heavy.

"Who did this to her?" Winston asked him with a hint of frustration.

"I don't know, but it was a man. Wearing a skull mask." Just as he thought. He looked at Genji and sighed.

"Come with me for a moment, Genji."

"But what about the doctor?"

"Lena will take her to her room and keep an eye on her." Lena nodded and went to get Angela from his arms. D.va went to help.

"Me and Torbjörn will keep an eye out for enemies." Reinhardt suggested at Winston and the ape just agreed.

"But first, we need to tend those wounds before we could discuss about something." Winston spoke to Genji.

"What do you wish to speak of?"

Winston turned to look completely at the cyborg. There was a serious look on his face.

"It's about Angela."

 


	9. Part 8

Everything was complete darkness. She was on her own; nothing was there like she was in a void. She was standing on something that wasn't there. She looked around, trying to find someone in the utter loneliness, but no one was there.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" No one responded.

She didn't like the dark, she didn't like the silence; in fact, she hated the place she was in right now. It was so cold, she could see her breath puffed out as she took every exhalation. She started to walk cluelessly in the darkness, without end. Tears almost blurred her vision, she was too scared.

Then, something, or someone; caught in her eye far away. The person was facing its back on her, not showing its face. Angela tried to run towards the person; but the faster she runs, the further it gets. She called out to the anonymous person, trying to get its attention.

She saw that person was wearing a dark long coat, the hood was lifted up to cover its features. She looked at the familiar silhouette, but she kept running.

"Wait!!" She called. But the person just started to walk away from her. The distance was too great, she almost lost sight of it. Yet a man's voice went ringing into her ears like it was beside her, she knew that voice belonged to the faraway silhouette. And it was a very familiar voice.

"You can't fix me, doc. I'm already broken." He spoke.

Then the person that now she knew it was a man, stopped his tracks and just stood there. Her running slowly turned into a walk, until the distance was getting smaller. She was now just a few metres away from the man, and she halted her steps. She didn't know why was her heart racing, she was clear that it wasn't from her running.

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered.

"Look what you did to me..." Suddenly, the man turned his face towards her, revealing the true look of him. She could almost see the red glowing eyes that he had, then...  
______________________________________

Her eyes slowly opened, but she tried to close them back due to the bright light blinding her eyesight.

"D.Va! Call Winston! I think she's waking up!" Tracer's voice was the first thing that she hears.

"W-What happened?" Finally Angela got into her senses. She slowly tried to get up from some sort of comfort and held her dizzy head. It hurts very bad.

"You almost got kidnapped, love! We were worried sick." Tracer gave her a hug with a sigh of relief.

Angela was still in a trance, but a thought of the incident suddenly made her shot up from her bed completely and the dizziness amplified greatly. She held her head trying to stop the headache.

"Genji.... where's Genji?" She asked.

Mercy, it's alright... He's fine. You should think more about yourself doc.. You need some rest." she pushed Angela back down to her bed.

"Where am I..?" She looked around to her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was.

"In your room, love. Winston told me to take care of you. Of course, D.Va was with me to keep both of us company." She answered with her usual chirpy tone.

"Where is she?"

"She went to call Winston. Don't worry, Mercy. Everything will be alright."

"How long was I out?"

"Well..... maybe 2 or 3 days give or take." She scratched at the back of her head. Angela's eyes widened like a pair of saucers.

"That long? What did they put on that cloth?"

"Nothing dangerous. It's just Winston had checked you and found out that your stress level is kinnndaa high. Maybe you were already tuckered out before you got knocked out. So..." Tracer readjusted herself on the chair that was situated beside the bed and looked at Angela straight in the eyes.

"...is there anything troubles you, love?" Angela didn't answer, she was just looking at the ceiling with dead fish eyes.

Tracer watched her, her face frowned and let out a sigh.

"You can't just shut yourself out, Mercy. We are trying to help. Genji even told me that you were already troubled when he met you before the incident..." Angela turned to look away, she didn't even want to let out any words. She can't tell them. She just can't. Something inside told her that it won't help anything or anyone even if she tells them.

They won't understand, because even she doesn't understand. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She didn't even understand what was happening right now.

It all happened so fast.

She needed to make more time.

"It's because I worked too hard, that's all..." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't what troubles her.

"Genji told me you were having a bad dream." Tracer arched an eyebrow, trying to look directly at her eyes. She's not buying it.

"The dream was nothing to worry about. Really... It's just a bad dream." She didn't want to talk about it.

"Is the dream making you insomniac? A nightmare was keeping you up?"

"I didn't say I was insomniac Tracer, I worked too hard."

"Then what makes you work so hard?"

"Unfinished work." She excused. Tracer was starting to get a bit annoying.

"Are you sure the dream wasn't bothering you?" Tracer stared at her concerned. Angela wasn't telling her directly.

"Tracer, can you drop the subject for now? I don't think I want to tell anyone about anything. I just need some rest..." Tracer frowned and scratched at the back of her head, averting her gaze from the Swiss doctor.

"Ok then... if you changed your mind... you know I'm happy to hear it." Tracer leaned back on her chair, just fiddling her fingers like a little girl who just got called by the principal. Angela just sighed heavily and looked at the British woman sympathetically.

"Thank you Lena..." Tracer smiled softly. She loved to hear Mercy to call her by name, it sounded like a caring mother, soft like it came from an angel's.

Not long after, Winston came in with Genji and D.Va followed behind.

Both women turned around to look at the scientist and welcomed him with a smile. Winston approached the Swiss woman.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy, but I'm fine. Thank you for the concern."

He readjusted his spectacles to take a better look at her.

"You'll just rest for a few more days, we'll take care of the rest for now."

"It's okay. I'll start by tomorro--"

"FEW.DAYS. And that's final. I've seen your stress levels, Angela; and I'm not gonna risk anymore after all of this just happened. Get some rest." Winston insisted.

"Winston's right, love. You could really use some rest. An unhealthy doctor is not the best doctor." Tracer added. Angela didn't like the idea one bit, what will happen if she's not there to support? Who else will help them?

"I can assure you doctor, all of us will be in good hands, have faith." Genji persuaded.

"Lucio will be coming here tomorrow morning, so we have the support we needed." D.Va crossed her arms behind her head, while popping her bubblegum.

"I thought he had a concert right now."

"Correct. But we'll be picking him up by tomorrow morning." Winston replied. Her eyes went a bit shock.

"You guys going to Numbani?"

"Nope. Just me and Winston. We're going to check the gauntlet that just showcased this morning!"

"Gauntlet?" Curiosity got the best of her.

"Yes. After a few research, I managed to figure out that the Talons gonna make their move by taking the gauntlet. We'll be watching the place before we pick up Lucio." He explained. That didn't make her feel better at all. Genji saw the uneasiness in her eyes.

"You told me earlier, doctor. Tracer might be even more capable than I am." She regretted saying that to Genji, that really backfired her.

"Oh, don't worry, love! Winston got my back, aren't you Winston?" The bubbly woman turned to look at the ape, who just let out a sigh.

"Just, don't exhaust your chronal accelerator too much."

"You're just worrying too much!"

"Ugh....well, best be off. Have a good rest, doctor." Winston spoke.

"Thanks for visiting, all of you." All of them just looked at their favorite doctor. Tracer and D.Va gave her a hug before they left, followed by Winston and lastly, Genji. Genji still looking at her and spoke.

"If you need any company, just call me. I'll be nearby."

"You don't need to do that, but... thanks anyway." Genji bowed slightly before he took his leave.

Angela continued to stare at the ceiling. That dream... She didn't see the man's face. It was the guy with the skull mask, she was sure of it. When he turned, she cursed herself for getting up at the wrong time. Her mind was still trying to remember how he looked like, and every time she did that, the dizziness started to become annoying and she grunted in pain.

She stared at the wall clock in front of her, still 8pm.

This is going to be a long night.


	10. Part 9

"Doc.... rise and shine.." she heard a familiar accent, a finger poking her shoulders countless times trying to wake her up. She shifted slightly and turned away from the distraction; the poking went to a halt for a minute, then it came back.

"Doc... It's mornin'. Don'tcha want breakfast?"

She pulled her covers almost to her head, trying to block out everything that disturbs her sleep.

"Five more minutes...." a sigh was heard coming out from the person, then followed by footsteps slowly leaving the room and a click of a door signalling her the person left the room.

She sighed contentedly and her shoulders relaxed. But just as she was about to indulge herself into her slumber, the door opened once again, and this time the light flickered on, blinding her eyes even though they were closed shut. She was about to hide completely under her covers from the rude awakening, until her nose caught a whiff in the air.

Coffee.

She slowly got up from her bed and turned to see where the aroma was coming from. She saw McCree in his usual attire, holding a tray with a complete set of toast with scrambled eggs on the side, not to forget a cup of coffee.

"Breakfast in bed, ma'am?" He slowly walked towards her bed, carefully bringing the tray. Angela completely sat up on her bed, waiting for her scrumptious meal to come. He put the tray onto her lap, which she was still groggy from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the food that was served hot.

"You don't need to do all of this, McCree."

"As long it'll help you to get up from bed, I would do it everyday." He tilted his hat and looked at the doctor.

"Did you made these? It looks appetizing."

"Well, could've done better." She could hear the pride from his tone of voice.

She took the cutlery and put the scrambled eggs on the toast. With a crunchy bite, he could guess that she was enjoying it.

"It's delicious. Thank you McCree."

"Nothing to it, ma'am."

It was a complete silence, only the sounds of her munching down the food before her and McCree just standing beside her like an idiot. She spoke to make it less awkward.

"So, did Winston and Tracer already left for Numbani?"

"Right after they paid you a little visit, the chopper left with them few minutes after." He answered. Angela just hummed since her mouth was full. She gulped down the toast and eggs, and continued.

"Other than Lucio, is there someone else who hasn't arrived yet?"

"Well... Mei just got here last night. She heard you almost got kidnapped, so she went to check on you. Buuutt.. you already went for bed." He explained.

"I see... How was she by the way?"

"Probably chilly. She kept wearing her coat like there's a blizzard going on here." He shrugged.

As she was enjoying her breakfast, a knock on the door took their attention to the entrance. Came in a peeking silhouette of a woman, wearing big spectacles and thick jacket despite the hot climate.

Speak of the devil.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked sweetly as in a soft whisper.

"Oh, Mei! Come in! You came in right on time." Angela called out to the scientist, offering her to join them.

"I heard what happened to you... are you hurt, doctor?" Mei came in with a concerned look, but Angela smiling face made Mei felt a bit relieved. It's been so long that they've met each other after all of them split up.

"I'm fine, Mei. In fact, I'm feeling better, thank you for asking. How are you?" She took another bite from her toast, savouring the taste of burnt carbohydrate and rich protein from the scrambled eggs.

Mei walked closer to her, standing beside the cowboy and her face brightened up with a smile.

"I'm feeling great! Yesterday, I just went to the Himalayas to see the mountains! It was wonderful! You should come there often!"

"Maybe not now.. I will be busy soon I get enough rest after this." She finished her meal, and McCree quickly took the tray from her like a gentleman he is.

"Care for seconds, ma'am?"

"Oh, it's alright. I'm full." Angela declined.

"Well, best be off. Got other important things to do." McCree decided to leave the ladies for a chit-chat, and he didn't want to be in their way. Women can be scary.

"Thank you, Jesse..." McCree just nodded at Angela. He turned to look at the other lady.

"Would you mind keeping the doc some company, miss?" Mei nodded gleefully accepting McCree's favor. He turned his heel and walked his way to the exit.

As Mei watched McCree left the room with the tray, she sat at the corner of Angela's bed.

"You should get some time of yourself, doctor... All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. I'd be happy to bring you there."

"No thanks, Mei. You came to the Himalayas for a reason. I don't want to disturb your research."

"Try to enjoy more doctor. I heard about your stress levels from Winston too. You shouldn't let work stressed you out."

"My work only had sick people and white rooms. There's not much to see something exciting in the hospital sadly." Angela was a bit jealous with Mei. She could see that the young climatologist was enjoying with her life while conducting her research instead of sitting around in a gloomy hospital and handle deaths, like she was doing right now.

Mei saw the change of expression on her face, and the Chinese researcher started to frown.

"Is there something wrong, Mercy?"

"Oh, nothing was wrong! It's just that..  I have a thought to myself. Must be fun for having a job that travels around the world. Surely it is exciting."

"Oh it is... but if my research didn't have to do with life threatening disasters, that would be more fun.."

"...not to mention still having your friends by your side and doing research together.." Mei continued, with her chin propped up by her hand that stood on her lap. Her eyes wandered in the room, thinking about something. Angela regretted on bringing that up.

"I'm sorry... I should've been more sensitive."

"It's alright. You can't change the past, right? Things just happened, so better to move on." She let out a sigh and sat up straight. The doctor could see the solemness in her eyes, she was trying so hard to cope with the sudden changes of the world on her own.

"Do you have a partner, Mercy?" Mei's question got her by surprise.

"You mean, a lab partner of the sort?"

Mei nodded with curiosity visibly seen on her face. Angela didn't put much effort to think of an answer.

"More like a co-worker. She's helping with the people in Saudi Arabia right now. I would've been there if Overwatch didn't recall."

"Have you contacted her?"

"Now that you mention it...." Angela didn't call that friend of hers. Wonder if she's doing okay?

"You should contact her more often. It's very assuring to know you have a friend that is still with you even if you are far away." Mei advised. Somehow, Angela would agree more.

"I'll do that. Thanks for reminding me, Mei."

"Anytime!" Before they could say anymore words, something was catching their attention. Both of them looked at the entrance door to see something was peeking them.

Mei's face brightened when she recognised the eavesdropper.

"Oh, Mercy! I forgot to introduce you to someone!" She called out to the flying robot, shying away from the two ladies.

"This little friend of mine was accompanying me through my research. One of my successful inventions!"  Mei continued to persuade the little contraption to come out. The drone slowly got out from its hiding and came zooming towards Mei.

"How cute! Does it have a name?"

"Hmm..not yet.. but I'm still working on it." The drone was flying around her happily, making the climatologist giggle.

"How's your research by the way?"

"It's good progress, doctor. But I still need more time and resources for now. I heard that your research  was a success. Congratulations!"

"It was nothing much. I couldn't have done it without help."

"I'm sure that research of yours will help many people." She knew Mei wasn't the only one who said that; many of them did. But no matter how many times she would hear the things she wanted to hear, deep inside her told her that something's not right.

A few times she would hear Dr. Rashed's voice echoing through her mind.

Death is inevitable. We can't just reviving people as much as we please like it's a child's play.

"You should get some rest, Mercy. I better go." Mei already got up and was about to leave.

"Mei, wait!" Angela stopped her. Mei turned towards her with a confused stare.

"...Do you... do you really think my research would help a lot of people?" Mei only gave her a smile before she replied,

"Absolutely!" and left. Angela was left all alone once again in her room, leaving her into her thoughts.

_____________________________________

It was already hours passed after her last chat with someone, which was Mei. She was reading an interesting book that Genji just found for her to entertain herself since she can't do anything besides resting. She wanted to talk to the ninja cyborg, but by the looks of him he's kinda busy. Everyone is; and she wondered why. He even didn't want her to leave her bed except for going to the loo, but she thought he was just being overprotective.

She just finished the book and closed it with a sigh of relief. Everything was silent, as always. She looked around to look for something that she could do,

But what?

Then she remembered the conversation she shared with Mei. She needed to make a call with Priscilla. She turned to her small table beside her bed searching for a certain small device, but it wasn't there. Maybe she misplaced it somewhere.

"Must've have left it in the lab with my cardigan." She slowly uncover herself from the bed covers and let her feet touched the cold floor. Good thing she was wearing socks right now.

She wore her flat pumps and slowly went her way to the door, beckoning her to open it and embrace the outside world. Before she could reach her hand to the knob, she realized that the silver item was turning in a hasty manner; so she quickly retracted her hand away and waited for the anonymous person to let itself in.

The door flung open and she saw the colour of neon right at her face. Was he at the door the whole time?

"Where are you going, doctor?" The cyborg started to attack her with a question that she'd expect to come. He could see her sweat dropped right from her temple down to her chin.

"I uh... going to the lab to get my phone.. Can't I?"

"Are you going to make a call?"

"Genji... you seem..  a bit nosy today... is something wrong?" She noticed that the cyborg's stiffened stature started to relax, he was hesitant at first, then he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry doctor. Maybe I should give you some space. I was worried something might happen to you once more."

"It's alright, Genji. I'm completely safe here. You don't need to worry." Genji looked a bit more calmer than before, she assumed that he started to trust her safety.

"Can you reconsider my wish, to follow you to the lab to retrieve your phone?" Or not.

Angela sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Genji let her out from the room and she lead the way to her lab, making him following her from behind.

It was dead silence. No words were exchanged between them. She let herself to think in between the silence  that she needed. Something was off. Very off. Right at the corner of her eye, she could see that Genji was being observant, which means he was being cautious of something. He was looking around like he was just checking things out, but she knew it was more than that. His hand was unconsciously resting on the katana on his back.

Clearly, he knew something that she don't.

As they reached at the lab, Athena opened the door, letting both to enter. Genji examined the messy lab, this time he was just checking things out out of curiosity.

"I know what you're gonna say, Genji. I'll handle the mess later."

"I didn't say anything, doctor. I wasn't intend to say such things." He denied. She checked at her work table to see if her phone was there, luckily it was the whole time. She must've absentmindedly left it there.

She took her small contraption and turned on the screen. 10 missed calls from Priscilla. She must've been worried sick.

"Did you found your phone?" Genji's voice got her out from her trance. She nodded.

"Yes. It's here. We should get going--" her phone rung unexpectedly. She jumped from the sudden noise and checked at the caller. Her lips curved into a smile and she swiped the screen to the green call button.

"Hello? Angela? Is it you?!" A distraught voice was heard at the other side.

"Yes Pris. It's me.. Sorry I didn't call you. I left my phone at the lab."

"Thank goodness you're alright! I thought the place exploded or something. You didn't call me when you reached there!"

"Look, I'm very sorry about that. I'm fine here. The place wasn't exploded, I assure you."

"Good... next time don't scare me like that."

"So, how's the work? Is Dr. Rashed okay?"

"Oh, we're doing great here! The patients are getting lesser and lesser by the day, so you don't need to worry about us."

"That's good to hear."

"Oh, have you heard? The gauntlet's already out in display at the museum in Numbani! It's all over the news right now!"

"I heard."

"Not only that, the Talons were there too! And your friends were also on TV."

"Wait... what?"

"The guy in the clinic? He was there. He went to the museum to get the gauntlet. There was someone with him though, but I could't recall how she looked like....Anyways, good thing your Overwatch friends were there to stop them."

She guessed that Tracer and Winston managed to stop the Talons. She sighed after holding her breath for no good reason. Genji saw that and he started at the doctor with a slight tilt on his head like a curious cat.

"Is something the matter, doctor?"

"Oh, no. Just getting good news, that's all."

"You're with someone?"

"Yes. A friend of mine."

"I see..Well, I... ca--....shou--...(bzzztt)..."

"H-Hello? Priscilla? You there?" The reception suddenly went down, although the line was supposed to be fine. It was cut off when the lab's light flickered violently above them.

"What's going on?" Angela panicked as her head turned on every corner of the lab. Genji was nearby, already in his stance.

Suddenly, Athena made her presence noticeable.

"Doctor, it seems like someone just broke into the facility. They are attempting to hack into the security system."

"The data!" Angela's eyes widened, she couldn't let them try to get the information after their failed attempt when Winston was around.

"Do not worry. Winston already transferred the files outside my database for safety precautions. They will not acquire the data here." Athena reassured, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"But.. what about you?"

"Right now the enemy has infiltrate our base. We need to strike back before they override the security." Genji interrupted. Angela nodded, his bright idea made sense through the hectic situation. They exited the lab and ran down through the hallway.

Few minutes already passed, and they were running like the building was on fire. They were halfway to the Winston's lab which is their main base.

Her headache suddenly emerged from the frantic running. She stopped for a minute and held her head. Genji realized her sudden halt and he stopped to turn towards the doctor, worry was evident in his gesture.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Just the headache is all." As Genji approached her, the lights went out. Everything was dark, but visible enough for him to see through his visor. Looks like the enemy managed to override the system, but Athena had shut down the main power to prevent them from accessing any further.

He held her hand that was holding onto her head and pulled her closer. With a swift movement, she was already being carried onto his back.

"Don't worry, doctor. I'll get you out of here." He piggybanked her through the dark hallway, trying to find a way to get out from the facility. He went straight to a junction, but his movements slowed down.

He heard footsteps.

It was running towards his way.

With a hand carrying the sick doctor, while the other already had his shurikens on the ready; he stayed where he was and prepared to attack. The running became louder, he took a step back. Then, everything was quiet.

Nothing but silence, both of them waited for the other to make a move. He would've sweatdropped right now if he had any glands.

A silhouette jumped out from its hiding, and Genji was about to throw his shurikens to the enemy.

Not until he saw McCree with his gun pointing towards him.

Both of them let out a relieved sigh as their intuitions were backfired.

"You just gave me a scare." McCree retorted as he lifted his hat up to look at the ninja with better vision.

"I thought you were the enemy."

"Likewise." Then the cowboy saw the doctor in distress behind Genji, and she didn't look good.

McCree walked closer to both of them and went his way to inspect the distraught woman closer.

"Doc... you don't look so fine."

"Don't worry... about me... we need to get out of here.." The men could clearly see the sweat on her face. They really need to find a way out fast. Genji repositioned her on his back to make her a bit comfortable before the three of them would start their journey out.

"We must hurry." Genji suggested and McCree nodded.

As they were about to make a quick turn to the left, an arrow was shot from behind, mere inches away from the cyborg's eyes, blocking their advance to leave.

"Not so fast." A deep familiar voice caught their attention.

Genji didn't move. He never turned to look at the person. Slowly, he went to McCree who was beside him and let Angela slide down from his back to put the doctor to better safety. McCree got the signal, quickly took the doctor to his hands and put her arm over his neck.

The cowboy took a glance at the intruder and sneered at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man that shot the arrow turned to look at the mad cowboy. He only replied with a sarcastic 'hmph'.

"Leave. You are no threat to me. Just hand me the doctor." He sneered back. That really pisses McCree off. Just as he was about to assault the man, Genji stopped him with a hand blocking his way to attack the intruder.

"Take the doctor to safety, I'll handle from here." Genji warned.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go." Without thinking twice, he left the ninja with the 'arrow man' and went to his destination.

All that's left was two men, battling their wits and strength.

"We meet again, brother." Genji took a slight glance, but never look behind him.

"You are not the brother that I used to know. Do not try to stop me!"

"I thought you would make a better choice. But I was wrong."

"I have no choice. Now spare the talk. Give me the doctor." 

Genji let out a sigh as he slowly took his hand to his katana behind him, unsheathing the japanese blade with a smooth yet menacing motion; still never turned to face his own kin.

"Forgive me for my actions after our small talk."

The intruder only closed his eyes and pulled the string of his bow, pointing the arrow to Genji.

"So as I."  
_____________________________________

"Hang in there, doc. We're almost there." McCree was struggling in his running, as he was trying to carry the doctor with all of his strength. She was running weakly alongside him, but her eyes were still closed, feeling a bit dizzy.

He could already see the light of their main base, and McCree's running has gone a little faster, making the doctor chasing his pace.

"There. I could see the light!" With a few more steps, they would be out.

Yet a few more steps short to reach their destination.

A blink of vibrant violet came zipping across his field of vision, catching him off guard. He accidently let go of the doctor, letting her fall on the ground, defenseless along with him falling flat on his bottom. Angela's head hit hard on the solid ground, making her head hurts worse than ever. Her eyes now closed shut, but she could still hear the conversation happening around her.

"Well well well... this must be the doctor... And you are... hmm..."

"Tacky hat, bad breath and umm.... nice poncho... So you must be McCree." An unfamiliar voice of a woman, judging the cowboy with his appearance. McCree growled at the woman and she tsked.

"Now we don't want any bad attitude, right? Why not we start from scratch, okay? How about.... as amigos?" She joked. McCree started to get a hit on his nerve.

"Amigos my ass!" She could hear the clicking sound of his gun, aiming at the woman. Angela is in between the two people.

She tried to open her eyes, but everything was blurry. She couldn't focus, and the noises around her suddenly muffled along with her eyesight. She can't black out now. Not at this time.

Gunshots were heard, but she didn't know who's gun was triggered. She admit defeat to the headache, letting herself engulfed by the darkness once again.


	11. Part 10

Her eyes fluttered open. It was cold. She felt like her body was freezing in a cold chill room, but a puff of frore breath was never escaped from her mouth. She slowly pushed her body up from the solid concrete floor, and her head started to sting like hell. Feeling a bit dizzy, everything was a complete blur. Her vision started to make double images until she could focus into one clear vision. Her eyes wandered to her surroundings, and only one sentence that came into mind,

'Where am I?'

There was nothing but just an arid room, with only a metal door locked up from the outside with no vents or airways. There's no windows for her to see where she was. She turned to spot a small camera at the top corner of the room, and another at the other corner. She's being watched.

As she sat up with a killer headache, she tried to stand on her two feet; but obviously it was a bit hard. She wobbled a few seconds, and she would even stagger after a few attempts. Until she got her balance, she stood up completely and tried to look for an escape. Where is McCree? Where are her friends? But before she could figure out where their are, she had to know where she is.

"Hey! Can you hear me?! Tell me where I am!" She shouted at the CCTV, hoping to get attention. The room bounced her voice back, then there was nothing but just dead silence. She held her head, trying to stop the throbbing of her headache.

She aimlessly circled around the spacious room. The room was fit for more than three people, but somehow she felt like it wasn't even enough for one person to fit in. She held the walls, hoping to find some faulty or a chance to get out, but to no avail. She wasted almost 15 minutes feeling helpless in the clean room like an animal in a cage.

Few moments later, there were a few clicks coming from the metal door. She turned to look at the door and waited for it to slowly open by her captor. A hand was grabbing the side of the door, continuing to push it out of the way and inches away to reveal the owner's face.

"Buenos días, doctor. Have a good sleep?" The voice of a woman was too familiar to her. She could've sworn she heard it somewhere, but the headache was blocking her mind to think any further.

The person came out behind the door and revealed her true identity. All black with a colour of purple and grey, her nails a bit long, touching something in the air like she was typing. Her brown hair with a few hints of purple dye at the end was flipped at one side, leaving the other side to be a bit bald. She held her stare with the doctor's eyes, not even trying to break the gaze.

"How are you, amiga?" There were no words came out from her captive's mouth, and the woman sighed.

"Not talking, are you?" She broke the silence, but Angela was smart enough to not reply anything to her captor.

"Ah, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself." She walked closer to the doctor, her hand held out as if she wanted to shake hands. Angela only stared at the offered hand.

"Just call me Sombra." Angela didn't budge, leaving the hacker's hand hanging.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you? I never thought that Reaper's right about you." That name quickly rang a bell in Angela's aching mind. She knew the masked man? A sudden surge of courage came into her veins; and she glared daggers at the woman before her.

"Tell me where I am!"

Angela's sudden outburst after the name was mentioned caught Sombra's interest. She decided if she could have a little fun with her new discovery.

"Let's not start a fight now, amiga. I come in peace." She raised both of her hand, like she was surrendering herself, but a sarcastic smirk was never left from her face as she just watched the doctor trying to be hostile.

"Just do as I say, and you will get your answer, okay?" Angela only gave her a stink eye, she had no time for games. Sombra saw the message, but she could see that Angela was trying hard to cooperate.

"Good." Her hand went into a pocket, taking out some sort of a small bottle and gave it to the doctor.

"Take some pills. It'll help with your headache." Angela only looked at the bottle, already getting bad vibes from her small offer.

"You want your answer or not? Don't leave me hanging." She shook the bottle, emanating a rattling sound from it. Angela hesitated, but slowly her hand reached for the bottle until it was finally exchanged hands. Sombra just smiled and sighed softly.

"As promised, an answer." Sombra rested her hands behind her head and just looked at the doctor examining the white bottle.

"You're in an interrogation room, specially made for you, underground." Angela turned to look at the woman, not satisfied with the answer.

"Tell me specifically! Where is this underground interrogation room located?!"

"Nu-u-uh~ I already told you where you are. You didn't ask specifically, so I didn't answer specifically." She wiggled her finger as she tricked the captive, and that didn't make Angela felt any better.

"Well enjoy your stay here. You won't be meeting me anytime soon, but I'm certain someone else is going to keep you company, and you'll be dying to meet my friend, amiga." Sombra turned her heel to the door, leaving the doctor all flushed red.

She stopped at the door, almost closing it, but her head poking out to have a last look of the doctor.

"We can't afford a bed for now. But sleeping on the floor isn't a problem for you, right? Adios, amiga." She waved at the doctor, before she closed the metal door, leaving the doctor alone.

"Wait!" She called out, but she's already gone. Angela felt her knees weak, and she fell down on to the concrete floor, scraping her knees. She broke down into tears, covering her face with her hands; crying her eyes out.

Can't somebody help her?  
______________________________________

"Where is it?! Where's the goddamn pills?!" Reaper scattered the random items on the table, with his breath all hitched as if he was suffocating. Black smoke was covering his whole body, and his legs was almost non-existent. There was no one in the room, so he let himself rage in the chamber looking for a certain bottle.

The room was in total chaos, potted plants no longer potted, papers all scattered and some were teared and crumpled in the process. He flipped the table in front of him, his heavy breathing was clearly heard under the mask.

He couldn't control it.

He shouldn't use it too frequently.

He was going to die the second time, he thought. His body started to dissipate, but at least he could still hold something with his hands. Like a mist, he was floating on air. With all the failed missions, he wasted too much of his Wraith form until it almost cost his life. Just as he was about to give up, a voice greeted him from behind.

"Looking for this?" He turned towards the entrance, seeing Sombra holding out a small identical bottle that she gave it to the Swiss doctor.

He glided his way to the hacker, snatching the bottle from her hand and hastily opened the cap. Not considering to follow the dosage, he lifted mask up to his nose, and let the pills falling out from the bottle into his mouth, with some of the pills came spilling out avoiding his mouth and fell on the floor. He professionally gobbled down the pills without any aid of water. Slowly, his body finally took shape and his legs were back to normal. Letting out a heavy grunt, he plopped himself on the floor, leaning on the wall and held his head, trying to recover his ragged breath.

"Your welcome." She answered sarcastically. She could see the sweat travelling down from his cheek down to his neck, looks like he was struggling it for a long time.

"Do you think this is some kind of a sick joke?!" He hissed. Sombra only arched an eyebrow, not getting what he meant.

"Don't play dumb with me! You took my pills on purpose!" He lowered his mask back to its proper place, and jeered at her.

"Sheesh..  how many bottles do you even need? What's the use of having a dozen of 'em if you can't even have one to be in your pocket? Besides, Talon already a box full of 'em, just take those instead." She rested her hands behind her head, smiling at the furious wraith in front of her. Reaper only replied with a grunt. He turned away and just stared at nothing.

"Aww... c'mon Reaper... can't you take a little joke? At least I saved you from evaporating." She persuaded, but he wasn't amused one bit.

"It wouldn't have happened if you haven't take it in the first place."

"Don't be mad, amigo. And I already come here to give you a surprise." Yet Reaper wasn't amused. He didn't want to be disturbed at the moment.

"What do you want?" He scorned. She examined her nails to let the tension hanging for a moment, then she smirked.

"Your little prim doctor is here." Reaper snapped his head towards Sombra. Possibly his eyes widened under the mask.

"You owe me a lot, Reaper. Of course, I wouldn't have got her without a little help." She continued, still checking at her nails. Her attention got averted when the man got up from the floor and menacingly stomped towards her, towering her with his height.

"Where is she...?" He bellowed with a intimidating tone, but it never waver her.

"Hold it, amigo.. the boss said now's not the time to chat with her. You'll get your talk soon with our captive...

...After all, he thinks you're the best candidate for this interrogation." Reaper ignored the Spanish woman, as he walked pass her and left the room.

She only smiled and let him pass, probably already know where he was going. She just can't wait to see some drama. Especially from the 'infamous mercenary' Reaper.

Things are getting interesting by the minute.

 


	12. Part 11

He watched through the CCTV of the interrogation room. A crying doctor was in the middle of the room, curled there like a pathetic ball. No one was there outside the interrogation room except him, since the guards that supposed to watch her through the cameras were out to get something for him. His arm crossed, under his belt of unused ammo strapped completely on his chest. She looked helpless; very pathetic, he thought. The grip of his hand on his arm tightened, trying to suppress the igneous anger inside him. He hated her. Right now he felt like barging into the room and choke her while he staring at her sorry eyes, laughing at her misery.

But god be darned, he couldn't.

The door's locked using the classic lock and key, not bothering to use automated doors and security panels or passwords and shit. And the key's with the boss.

After thrashing the 'innocent' guards for not opening the doors, they told him about the key and he stopped beating them, but going to the boss' office was pretty much in vain, nevertheless. He could still remember every word he said during their unexpected meeting.

Even if you do barge into the room, you won't expect any answers to come out easily. Even you know how she is, right? So don't even try to waste any of our time. You can have your reunion tomorrow.

He slammed the control panels with brute force of his fist and cursed under his breath. He hated it when everything wasn't going to his plan. He couldn't wait anymore longer. He needed answers.

Few seconds passed, and the guards came. One of them called out to him.

"Sir, we got all the information that you needed for tomorrow's interrogation, sir." He spoke in formality.

Reaper slowly turned to look at the two guards, as he got up from his little tantrum and walked towards them. They saw the huge hole on the panels and resulted a few sparks from a few broken cables and smashed buttons. That really drained all the colour in their face, luckily they were wearing helmets. Reaper snatched the file from the guard's hand and opened it to examine the confidential papers. A familiar face of a Swiss woman was at the top right of the paper, along with some writings about her bibliography on the whole sheet, and there still more.

A professional doctor.

Above average.

Achieved new nanotechnology research.

Blah blah blah...on and on, he thought lazily. He already knew almost all what's written in it, so what's the point on giving him the information?

"I don't see any point in this shit. What am I supposed to ask her?" He asked in dissatisfaction. The guard was hesitant at first, fear of hitting the wrong nerve on the masked man.

"The boss said to ask her about her research. It's the reason what she was taken for, he said." The guard explained. Reaper just grunted and left the room, leaving the two injured guards that he beaten up all cower from his movements.

He was stomping his way to his room, ignoring everyone who was passing him.

Including Widowmaker.

She saw the change of aura from the man, though his mood was always the same. Grumpy.

"Aw...Did someone just spilled your milk?" She sassed. That managed to make him stopped his tracks. He turned to glance at the woman behind him, crossing her arms with a devilish smirk.

"I don't have time for this, Ameliē." He bellowed, then he continued his steps to his chambers. That made Widowmaker raised her brows, a little surprised with his unexpected gesture. She never see him so pissed, that he won't even stop to get mad at her sassy remarks like he always do.  
______________________________________

20 minutes before...

The silent room echoed her small sobs, still no sign of stopping or even slowing down. After the Sombra woman left, all she can do was cry. She even didn't know where to start. Start what? She didn't know. She was hopeless. No one was there to save her right now; but will anyone realise her absence? She only hoped on that that could make a huge change on her situation.

Suddenly a sudden loud sound of broken furniture was heard from the outside. She could hear people crying out in pain and she could guess that someone just got thrown at the other end of the room outside hers. Probably a table must've been broken from the violent action. Someone must had a bad temper.

"Open the goddamn door! Let me see the captive!" A rasp voice of a man shouting at the other side of the door was heard. Somehow those words struck fear into her heart. Was the mentioned captive, supposed to be her?

Only a single thought was left in her mind; what had she done wrong? Why was the man mad at her? She shivered not because of the cold room, wondering what would happen to her if she didn't find a way to escape. The man was capable to hurt her, since he never even mind to hurt his own comrades that far. She curled herself up into a ball as she hugged her knees desperately like her life depends on them. The dried tears once again started to water and wet her eyelashes and moisten her cornea. The violence didn't stop there, she could still hear the agonizing sounds of men getting beaten up by the other man. Then one of them started to speak in a hasty manner.

"B-boss!! The key's with the boss!!" He pleaded. Then, the room went silent. She could hear the sound of menacing footsteps, she guessed they were combat boots with an attached metal. She heard a heavy sigh after a long pause. Suddenly, the menacing footsteps continued, but slowly faded. She assumed the attacker left.

The breath that she held for no reason was let out hard. Her hands reached to her chest, clenched hard on where her heart supposed to be. She could feel the adrenaline had made her heart skipped a beat out of fear. It was thumping loudly until she could almost hear it from her own ears. Tears already flowed down across her dirt-covered cheek. She felt so filthy, rolling around the cement with nothing comfortable to lie on. Her clothes were all dirty, and she felt disgusted with herself; feeling all sweaty and sticky. She let herself curled up on the floor, crying her eyes out once more. She's scared.

She really needed someone.  
______________________________________

Her eyes were still tired, but she can no longer sleep anymore. She didn't even realise that she fell asleep. Maybe it had been hours that she slept after the small incident, she thought. With all the energy she had left, she tried hard to open them; obviously because her eyes were already puffy from all the crying. She pushed herself up from the floor, with an arm supporting her body. Her free hand rubbed her eye, trying hard to open them still. When she finally get to see properly, she looked around her surrounding.

Nothing changed much.

She's still in the room.

'Guess it wasn't a dream.' She thought.

Her stomach growled begging to be fed. She held hard on her stomach, trying to suppress her hunger. She doubt she would get anything here. Not even a glass of water. Heck, not even a glass!

She stayed there hugging her knees, but this time she wasn't crying. She was tired actually. Not enough rest, no stamina, and her throat was parched. Her head rested on her knees, looking at the blank wall beside her. Then a sound of metal was loud enough to make her jump. Her head snapped towards the only metal thing in the room.

It was open.

She waited for someone to enter, but there was none. It lasted for almost 5 minutes and no one was there. Her eyes suddenly glimmered with a little hope.

She still got a chance.

Her legs suddenly got the strength to let her stand up from her spot. Ever so slowly, she walked her way to the door and went behind it, not letting anything suspicious to see her. She peeked at the opening carefully,

It was clear.

She crept out from the dull room to another room. She could see there was a broken table, a few splinters scattered around the room. Few metres away, she saw a doorless entrance, beckoning her. Her face suddenly brightened up with a smile and tears already welled up in her eyes. She's gonna escape. She will find a way out.

She'll see all her friends.

Without thinking twice, she ran towards the entrance, ignoring the mangled furniture before her. She didn't realise that she lost a shoe, and her bare foot unintendedly stepped on the floor that was filled with various sizes of splinters. She yelped when she felt a jolt of pain and fell on the floor after she passed the table. She looked down at her foot. It was filled with splinters; and some of them made her foot bled. She cursed under her breath and looked behind her. She was close, she can't let this small problem stopped her. Slowly, she got up from her fall and limped her way towards the entrance, trying to avoid from stepping the floor with her injured sole. Finally at the entrance, she held the frame of it and took a sharp turn to the right.

That is, if she didn't bump on something solid.

She fell flat on her bottom again and held her nose, feeling a slight pain from the collision. Then she realised she wasn't alone.

A menacing figure, stood tall in front of her, towering her with an intimidating aura. The holes on his mask bore through her widened blue ones.

"Where do you think you're going?"


	13. Part 12

Angela almost scampered herself away from the dark figure looming over her. She quickly got up from her fall and went to the opposite way, trying to get away from him. Unfortunately, his hand was even faster than her movements due to her little injury; quickly grasping the collar of her shirt and yanked her body towards him, making her stumble backwards.

Angela grunted in pain as he quickly caught her into his arms, professionally twist her body, and the last time she knew, she was carried onto his shoulder like a potato sack. He started to stomp his way back to the interrogation room, holding her firmly with one arm to not let her escape. She squirmed under his grip, hitting his back, trying to break free from her captor; but she knew it too well that it was useless. As she saw the familiar entrance of the room that she held captive, she started thrashing her legs and arms, making him almost losing his grip. Her elbow was unintentionally hit the back of his head, making him stagger forward and losing balance, but luckily he got his footing.

That really ticked him off.

He stopped his tracks and held her hips on both sides. Then he plopped herself flat on the floor, making her bottom hurt terribly. She looked up at him with a pained look on her face from her unexpected fall, he only glared at her through the holes of his mask. She inched away from him as her face quickly scowled at him, hiding the fear inside her. His menacing steps walked closer, edging her slowly towards the end of the room until her back has met the concrete wall behind her.

"What do you want?!" She snapped at him with a bite in her tone of voice. He stopped completely right in front of her, then he knelt down on one knee so his mask was the same level to her face.

"You know what I want." He answered blankly.

"I told you before, I don't know what are you talking about!" She hissed. Reaper made her widen her eyes when she felt a sharp sting on her right cheek. She slowly lifted her hand, letting her fingers touch the heat left on her face. She could make up a few scratches, and some dripped blood.

She looked at the hand in front of her; his clawed gloves had a few hints of red at the tips of the fingers. Maybe he managed to scratch her when he slapped completely on her face. She then lifted up her chin to see the emotionless mask looking at her. His face now moved a few inches closer to hers, tilted a few degrees like an owl looking curious at a small prey.

"I'll make this clear for you..." he spoke. She only tried herself to inch away from him, though it was useless. He continued, with a deep voice that could vibrate her heart and soul with fear.

"Where's the document...For your research..?" It was loud and crystal clear through her eardrums. No repetition was required.

"I'm not going to tell you..." she spoke, like a soft whisper. Once again, Reaper slapped her at the same place, leaving a visible red colour and a few unintended scratch marks on her cheek.

"I won't stop asking until you give me an answer. Where. Is it." He warned, but he knew he would get the same answer from her.

"I won't. Tell you." She emphasized. Despite her swollen cheek from a great brute force that could make her tear, her face was still stern, unfaltered by the abuse that she was getting.

"You really had the guts to deny. Haven't death crossed your mind?" He snickered.

"As long it keeps my friends-- no, the whole world safe, then I would rather die." She spat.

"Then you already had your deathwish." He provoked. Without any warning, she spits onto his mask, right between the holes where his eyes would be. He groaned in disgust as he wiped the saliva off his mask and his other hand quickly find its way to her fragile throat, crushing her windpipes almost as easily crushing a nut. During his process of choking her, he slammed her body hard on the wall, especially on her head. She gasped for air as he slowly tightening his grip around her neck, but then her face twisted into a taunting smirk.

"That's it.... kill me..." she choked. Suddenly he knew.

She was provoking him.

So that to make him do what she wants.

This is getting nowhere, he thought. He loosened his grip on her and left her coughing on the floor. He only let out a heavy sigh and he slowly stood up. Angela carefully watched his movements as he slowly walked away from her and on his way to the door.

She sat there still, not moving any single muscle. Suddenly a loud growl broke the awkward silence between them along with the sounds of his boots and attached metal. He stopped his steps and turned around to look at her. She didn't move.

He could only see that she was leaning on the wall, hugging herself with her legs lifted up to its knees, making her look like a ball. Her eyes never left his face as she only gave him a death glare. He let out another sigh.

He turned back to the door, making his way to his exit. When he reached at the other side of the room, he pulled the metal door, leaving a creaking sound until a slam was heard. He left the room without another word.

Angela just sat there, looking at the door. Her hands hugging tight on her abdomen. Hope he didn't heard that growl coming from her stomach.  
______________________________________

Reaper left the room with a grunt. He continued walking his way to the doorless entrance, only stopped halfway when finding two approaching GUARDS that were supposed to GUARD the interrogation room coming their way. He stomped his way around the wrecked table towards the two guards that was already cowered themselves from the masked man.

"You were supposed to guard the door! Where were you?!" He fisted a handful of one of the guards' collar making the man facing completely at him.

"S-sorry sir! Someone just called us! We weren't leaving on purpose!" He pleaded. Reaper only threw the man on the floor and went out of the room.

But he stopped midway in his tracks and turned to look at the other unharmed guard.

"Give her something to eat. I can't interrogate a hungry captive if they can't even think straight." He left, and the guard went speechless.

 


	14. Part 13

Angela waited there, still sitting the same way he left her in the room. Her stomach was still growling from hunger, but she didn't bother to its pleas. It was quite a while after the masked man left, and she stared at the closed metal door, not hoping for someone to come in and gave her a welcoming hug or warm chocolate chip cookies. She rested her head on her hugged knees, eyes all tired with black rings under them, removing the shine in her crystal blue irises. The bleeding had stopped, but the bruise started to swell more horribly than before, she would expect the wound would be infected in matter of days if it doesn't get treated ASAP. The stinging pain on the sole of her foot wasn't left ignored. She turned her injured foot slightly and looked at the dried blood. She could see some visible big ones penetrated through her skin and she just let out a heavy sigh. Her head rested on the wall, eyes just staring at the blank ceiling. When will she get out from this hellhole? How long can she survive from this torture? More importantly,

Will anyone would even save her?

A stray tear managed to escape from her eye, rolling down at the corner of it. She knew she couldn't hold this out any much longer. The Talons would do anything to let her spit out any information about the research, or even Overwatch itself. When it comes to that, she's willing to give her life for it; just to protect her friends and the people. She closed her eyes slowly, thinking about what's to come. Suddenly the sounds of metal once again went into her ears. The sound of boots walking to her way, but it wasn't as menacing as before. She slightly opened one of her eyes, taking a peek at her new visitor. She couldn't see it very well, but she guessed it was one of those normal guards. She saw he was holding something in his hand. It's shiny and flat.

A tray perhaps?

The guard came closer to an extent, until he reached at a certain distance. He plopped the metal item down on the floor, leaving a loud clanging sound. She opened her eyes completely and looked what's given to her.

It was bread.

A dry bread.

Her stomach growled without warning, and she could feel her mouth was getting watery on the food that seemed so luxurious to her liking. The guard stared at her, watching every movement and body language that she gave out.

"You should be grateful he let us giving you food. Others before you weren't very lucky like you are." he spatted. Then he left the room, with her and the bread.

She only stared at the bread. Is it safe to eat? They didn't put any drugs in it,

Right?

  First she was begging for food, now it's in front of her, and she was having second thoughts.  

As hard as she wanted to eat it, but something inside her gut told her to not take the bait. She couldn't trust them that easily. They would do anything, and she had to be smart and cautious. The bread was left in the tray, waiting to be eaten, but she had to refuse. She turned away from the temptation, not looking at the bread presented before her. People would say she was being indecisive, but what else would she do? She can't just gobble everything that the enemy has to offer. Her stomach was against her, but she only suppressed it harder, not letting the gluttony to take over. She'll make it out okay.

She'll be fine.

______________________________________

A few hours had passed, Reaper came back from his little meeting with the boss, along with Widowmaker and Sombra. Looks like they got a new mission at Russia, but he didn't look like he would protest. He decided to go meet his captive for a while, to see if she's good enough to speak. He went to the hallway that led to the interrogation room. It was dead silence as he was on his way, until he heard a distant chatter from a nearby room.

"What are we gonna say to him?" One of the guards spoke to the other.

"Just take the bread before he sees it, that's what we do." The other suggested.

"Well, that didn't help us with anything. He could still hear her stomach y'know?" he retorted. Reaper came in without alarming the guards in front of him. Oddly, his footsteps wasn't heard by those two guards despite its loud sounds they made.

"Just don't tell him, alright? We don't want to get into anymore trouble. I don't know if my bones would hold any longer from his wrath." the guard spoke.

"Tell me what?" his voice bellowed behind them, causing them to jump in both surprise and fear.

"N-Nothing, sir! There's nothing to worry about!" one of them started to stammer as they both looked at the masked man behind them. Reaper tilted his head at them, a bit curious with what they were hiding.

"Need to tell me something before someone's ass gonna get fucked?" they knew he already sniffed out the foul smell they were emitting, so he just trying to give them a chance before he found where the source were.

"S-Sir, the captive didn't eat. She just sat right there. Just like the way you last interrogate her." he admitted. But surprisingly, Reaper didn't flip out at the guards like they thought he would. He only let out a heavy sigh and stared at the cameras. She was at the same spot where he left her, sitting there while hugging her body.

"Open the door." he demanded. The guards jumped at his sudden order and frantically went to the door with a jumble of keys. He opened the door with a click, and slowly opened the heavy piece of metal. He waited there, until the silhouette of a curled up doctor is in his sights.

He walked up to the doctor, but this time, she didn't bother looking at him. the bread was left untouched just like the guards said. He stopped in front of the tray and looked before it. He turned to glance without looking at the guards,

"Leave." was only what he needed to say. The guards quickly closed the door, leaving both of them alone in the room.

He sat down in front of her, a leg propped up to let his arm rested on the knee. She didn't looked at his way, only stared at the floor below her feet. Reaper only stared at her tired face. Dark rings were under her eyes, she rested her head on the wall for support. Her lips were cracked and dry due to dehydration.

"So, you'd rather starve to death?" He snickered, she didn't say word. Silence wasn't what he was looking for, so he lifted up the metal tray and dropped it at a certain height, causing it to make a heart-stopping noise and caught her attention with a jolt of surprise. Although, it didn't make the bread to fall over the tray; it was still untainted on it.

Finally, he got the attention that he needed. She glared daggers at him, not wanting to do anything with the wicked man.

"Why won't you eat?" He asked in a deep baritone. She never open up to speak. That really caught up into his nerves. They kept the silence once more, and he already lost his patience. He decided to leave her, not wanting to make his blood boil any further.

"Fine then. Suit yourself." He took the tray and slowly got up from the floor. He went to the door, facing his back towards her. Suddenly his steps stopped and turned to look at her, her eyes already went back to the floor.

"Next time, don't expect me to bring anymore food on our next meeting. Probably you would be dead like you always wanted." He continued. As he reached for the knobless door, she took his attention.

"How can I trust an enemy when they tried torturing me, but showing me kindness instead?" She croaked. Reaper finally turned himself towards her, completely facing the doctor who already set her eyes on him. He didn't say anything, just complete silence as he stared straight to the little doctor. Reaper once again walked, stopping completely in front of her. He squatted down on to her eye level, holding the tray right before her eyes before putting roughly yet carefully on the floor.

He set himself down properly and both of them stared at each other, as if it was a staring contest. His clawed gloved hand reached for the little bread, and slowly break it into two pieces; but not divided equally. He put the bigger portion on the tray and took the smaller piece closer to his mask. Her eyes focused to where his mouth would be.

His other unoccupied hand reach at the bottom of his mask, and painstakingly lifted the mask painfully slow for her to wait. She needed to see his face.

So badly.

He took his time to lift the abomination that covered his face, and she would look at all the little detail of him that he had to offer.

A dark but pale skin, had a few scratch marks etched on it. She could see some hair on his chin, then slowly up to his face. He had a moustache and a beard, she thought.

But it looked so familiar.

His mouth opened to reveal his set of teeth. It wasn't purely white, but she guessed he took care of his teeth very well. He took a bite on the crumbled bread, and munched contentedly on it. A few crumbs managed to stuck on his beard, but she didn't focus on that. The way he eats it's all too familiar. She reminded her to someone,

Someone that people thought he was already dead.

He didn't lift the mask up above his mouth, sadly. She couldn't make out the face completely but at least she got some clues on how he would look like. She didn't realise that she was staring at his mouth this whole time, seeing him swallow the food and he quickly pulled the mask back to his face in a proper way. Her eyes darted at the holes of his mask, and she could feel his eyes also bore into hers.

"It's not drugged." he spoke. That caught her by surprise. So, he was eating that bread to prove that it wasn't drugged?

Was he trying to get her trust?

So that she could eat?

He pushed the tray to her, leaving the broken bread near her legs. He got up again and looked at her, she was still locking her eyes with his.

"Eat." he continued, then he went to the door. Again. This time for sure, he would leave her with the bread; but he got the feeling that she will eat the bread this time.

Angela was dumbfounded. What was that all about?

The click of the door told her that he already left. She looked at the bread at her feet, it was still tempting. Slowly, her hand went and reach for the food; and as her hand touch the bread, she could feel the sudden joy inside her. The food was real. She wasn't imagining.

She held the bread up to her mouth, hesitated to put the food into her mouth. But as she finally let her teeth sank into the soft yet hard texture, tears already rolled down to her cheeks. It was delicious. More delicious than a buffet in any expensive restaurant. She was starving, and this very bread sated her very needs.

She sobbed in the room alone, felt the long lost joy of luxury.

All because of a piece of old bread.


	15. Part 14

It was silent in the room; not a single sound, no laughter, no cries, nothing. She sat at the same spot, leaving her tired head leaned on the concrete wall with her eyes wandered around the arid room. She wasn't bored, because her mind was filled with deep thoughts. Of course, the thought of escaping was still in her mind, but she already lost hope on making it happen. She was too tired for everything, all she just needed was some good night sleep. There was nothing good for her to dream, ever since she dreamt of the day before the explosion occured; so she would expect what's to come in her next sleep. Why she would think like that?

Somehow all the dreams that she'd never expect to dream, came to her naturally, all in perfect order. The day she talked to him in her office, to the night where they danced under the moonlight. Then came the time she found him throwing a tantrum in the meeting room. Where else would the event happen if it wasn't the explosion, she thought. Was it a sign? She never know. Maybe it was just dumb sheer luck or some psychological reasons that made her dream such things.

She couldn't deny, she never miss the thought about her precious friend, Gabriel. Every night, every minute, she always thought about him. She wanted to know what happened to him so badly. Deep inside her told that he was still alive, no matter how many of her friends would tell her to move on and accept his fate. She tried her best to make her calculations correct during the incident, she wanted to be convinced that he was still alive.

But that didn't mean she never thought of Jack, he deserved to be remembered because he is her friend too, but the lack of clues that he was still alive made her think twice. It was true that his body was also never found, but she didn't know where to start her hypothesis of his survival from the explosion. She wasn't there to witness anything about him; but she also hoped that he was alive like his old friend.

The bruise had become evident on her cheek, but she didn't take notice of it. What else would she do? There's nothing she could do if there was nothing for her to treat the wound, despite she's the doctor. She didn't know how long she was stuck in the room, there's no clock. Although, she was surprised that the Reaper guy didn't come and pester her about the research as frequently she thought he would. What was he doing right now actually? Why didn't he interrogate her like he was told? Why was she being so nosy about this guy?

So many questions, so little answers.

The sound of the door no longer surprise her, she'd expect a visit sooner or later. The figure walked towards her and stopped in front of her, and her eyes turned to look at the familiar masked man, crossing his arms unamused.

"Ready to talk, doc?" He asked. She turned away with a blank expression. She wasn't afraid of the man anymore.

"Do as you wish. I'm not talking." She replied blankly. She was expecting him to get triggered or let out a bad tantrum, but nothing came out from him. The man only sighed at her, clueless on what to do next.

"You really don't want to talk about it, huh." She didn't say anything, heck, not even looking at him. He only stood there looking at her; but she didn't know what will he do next.

"As expected from the stubborn doctor of Overwatch. Only think of others without looking for herself." He spoke as-a-matter-of-factly. The way he implied to her, caught an interest inside her. She turned to look at her interrogator, eyebrows furrowed as she stared through his mask's eyeholes.

"Why do you sound like you know me? The time at the clinic, you even knew where the files were. Who are you?" She asked. This time, she wanted to turn the tables. Even if it would risk her life, but she didn't want to let her questions unanswered.  He only let out a deep chuckle, finally found her amusing.

"You already know who's the one who should be asking the questions, so don't expect me to answer."

"Then I won't tell you anything about the research if you don't answer me, then." She provoked, but it never falter him in any way.

"Oh, would you?" The sound of his voice changed slightly, as if he was enjoying himself to tease her, but she wasn't laughing. He slowly walked towards her, closing the gap between them.

"I would doubt that. You would never do such if it involves with the people that you cared about." As much as she hated it, he was right. Even if she threatened him such way, he knew she wouldn't even talk about the research or Overwatch, because that would put her friends in danger. She hated when she met someone that knew too much about her. He looked down at her sitting figure, then crouched down to her eye level and letting his face a few inches away from hers.

"What are you gonna do about it, doc?" He asked. She didn't say anything, never dared to say anything to him. He only huffed.

"That's what I thought. You never think far before you do anything. Keep in mind that can cost you your life." The way he spoke was like he knew her from head-to-toe, and that pisses her off.

"What do you know about me anyways?" She answered in an angry manner. He realised he had pulled the right strings, and he decided to play it further.

"More than you know yourself, doc." He replied.

"You don't know what I've been through."

"Care to tell what have you been through all these years? Besides than wasting your time in the clinic like nothing happened?" He provoked. She didn't say anything, because she thought that he didn't know what happened before she even opened her clinic. But Reaper read her face like an open book, and he let out an another deep chuckle that caught her attention.

"If you're thinking about the explosion, then you just look down on me, doc." That caught her eyes widened. How did he..?

He got up and started to walk around the spacious room, eyes still locking onto her face.

"Looks like I hit the right nail." He responded.

"How much do you know about the explosion?!" He realised her voice sounded desperate, as if it was almost at breaking point.

"As much as I can remember." He told. That didn't make sense to her at all.

"Tell me the truth!" She raised her voice. This time she didn't have space of playing around. But nothing in this matter was ever playing around. It was already serious in the first place.

"What did I told you about asking questions? I'm the only one who can ask the questions here, not you." He retorted, but she didn't care what he said. Fuck that for all that she care.

"But it was never the research you want to ask for, right?" She responded. That snapped him back to his common sense. True, he never cared about the research at all. All he wanted from her was the answer on what she did to him. But he can't let her know that. Not now.

He was silent, she realised that. So she guessed she got the role turned over? But his movements caught her attention once more when he started to move around the room once again.

"What if it never was? I figured you won't even spill a single word about the research, or the goddamn Overwatch for all that I care. Might as well ask you some other questions that worth my while." He answered. What else did he wanted to know other than the two things that she expected for him to ask? It was his own interest, that's for sure.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to say anything."

"Even if it was my right to know?" Once again, his question caught her off-guard. What else did he knew about her that she don't?

Reaper only stared at her dumbfounded face, looks like he hit the jackpot. She's almost broken, he thought. He decided to stop for a while, his progress already made him contented for a while. He saw her lips were cracked and parched, he would bring water for her next time they meet, but he didn't promise when. He turned his heel towards the door, leaving the doctor in her own thoughts.

"I'll see you when you're clear from your own thoughts." He spoke, but he didn't expect an answer. He left her with the sound of a click on the door.

 


	16. Part 15

It was foggy, but not because of the fog; but dust. She coughed hard from the fallen rubble as she looked around. Everything was in ruins, the headquarters was nothing but a pile of debris. She was all scratched up at few places on her body, but that didn't occupy her mind. The pain wasn't felt with the help of her Valkyrie suit she was wearing. She was looking for some innocents. Surely there must be some survivors through the catastrophic scene before her. She flew through a few rubble that she managed to avoid using her suit, looking through small crevices that might have a trapped innocent under the huge rubble. She looked around, her vision all blurred by the dust flying all over the place. She covered her mouth not to let her breathe in the uncouth air.

"Is anyone here?!" She called, but no response was heard.

No one was there, except her. But she had to make sure. She checked the place once again, making sure she was looking every possible place she could manage to look for. Luckily no one was there to be rescued. She felt the burden lifted off from her shoulders, everyone was safe, and no one was in distress. She needed to find a way out from the debris, or else she would be in peril. Everything was still crumbling, and she couldn't let luck play at this time.

She ran around the broken building, only to let herself tripped over a huge stone and fell on the floor. But she didn't know whether she was lucky or not when that happened.

A familiar figure, stuck in between a huge rubble that had already crushed most of his body. She went closer to inspect the body, and that was the time her eyes widened as she froze looking at the deceased body. Tears already threatened to fall from her crystal clear blue eyes.

Overwatch was now short on one great soldier.

She brushed off a few small rocks and the dust off his face and body, looking at the face of her friend. A precious friend that she'd never expect to lost. She let her hand caressed the dirty dark skin of his face, cold to the touch. He bled so much, and scars already slashed across his face from the impact. A few tears already fallen onto his dry face, she choked out a sob as she stared straight to his unexpectedly calm lifeless face.

"N-No! Gabriel-- get a hold on yourself! Wake up! I can't let you leave me like this... please...wake up..." She pleaded, but she never expected for an answer, as much as she wanted to. She quickly went to the huge rubble that crushed half of his body, pushed as hard as she can until it slipped through her grip, leaving a huge gash on her arm from the rubble.

She can't give up.

He must have hope.

With another push, the rubble miraculously managed to move away and his body was finally free from the crush. She looked at his body, it was badly damaged. Tears still streaming down from her eyes, but her face was stern as she was determined with her next move. She held his head and rested her forehead on his, closing her eyes with pray in her heart.

"I can't let this happen to you. Please hold on for me." She pleaded. Then she left his body to look for her lab. She knew it wasn't far from where she was, and she still had hope inside her. Looking through the wreckage, she found a few familiar equipment that belonged to her lab. She quickly flew over a few rubble and jumped over a few more until she reached her destination. A few times she would wince from her wound, but that didn't matter. All she could think was to save Gabriel.

It was a total mess, most of her equipment was already broken, but she didn't want to stop there. She searched high and low, in and out for something that could help her. As she searched every nook and cranny, she found some of research papers that she was working on.

The resurrection.

This could be it. This is the only chance that she could save him, she thought. Although it wasn't complete and she didn't even try for an error before, but it was worth a try. She didn't want to regret her whole life of not trying. She collected the scattered papers that she could still save, and the required equipment for her experiment, although some of them were a bit damaged from the explosion, but she's not going back. With all the things she needed, she put them in a bag that was nearby to her and quickly went to Gabriel.

As she reached him, she took out all the equipment and set them all up following the blueprints. The nanobots were planted into him through the huge gashes he had. She set her Caduceus staff on preparation. She was ready. She's going to do it. With the staff, she started to stream the energy it emitted to his body, and something happened.

A bright light blinded her so badly, that she had to squint her eyes and covered her view with her hands. Is it working? Was it a success? Just as she was about to see her result, a familiar deep voice came from her behind.

"Mercy! Are you alright?!" She turned around to see a certain man in shining armor, all worried to see her in the middle of the debris.

"Reinhardt! I'm fine! But Gabriel--" she didn't get to continue her words, the man already pulled her away from the light that already started to dissipate.

"No time to worry about the others! They'll be fine! You need to get out! You are bleeding!" He roared with his loud voice. Angela wanted to protest, trying to pry his strong hands from hers, but it was useless.

"No! Listen to me! Gabriel is--!"

"You listen to me young lady! The place is in shambles! I can't let you wander off when I know you are here! Let's go!" He pulled her away from Gabriel, she tried to reach out to him, but slowly, the fallen figure disappeared from her sights.

She remembered this very clearly.

All the scenes, replayed like a broken record inside her mind. She hated everything about it. She could've done something that time. But she can't because she was too weak.

Like she always do.  
______________________________________

He opened the door, leading him a sleeping figure of the familiar doctor, all curled up on the cold floor, shivering. He brought a bottle of water for her, so that she could have a drink first thing in the morning. And no, he wasn't being concerned. He wanted the captive to be in good shape so that they can squeeze out the information that they wanted. Though looking at the wound on her cheek that he just gave, and her foot due to her failed attempt to escape, he had to think about that later. He walked closer to her figure, putting the bottled water close to her. He watched her pathetic posture, but somehow deep inside him twinged at where his heart was, but he didn't know why. She already fell asleep after he interrogate her, maybe she was too tired after all the asking.

She looked like she was having a nightmare, with the sweat all over her, and her face twisted into a frown and her brows knitted together. He could see tears flowed from her closed eyes. But why would he care?

As he was about to leave the doctor in her slumber, something caught into his hearing that made him stopped along with his unstable heartbeat.

"Gabriel..." the name came out like a soft whisper, he turned towards her and looked at her face. Was she dreaming about him? He stared at her sleeping figure, thinking about the things that made her dream about him. But it was clear she was dreaming the day the explosion happened.

"Sweet dreams, doc." He spoke, though he knew he was talking to himself. He turned away and walked towards the door, letting the darkness engulfed into the room.


	17. Part 16

She woke up with a gasp and sweat already covered her body. Another nightmare, she thought. But it was expected. The incident that haunt her nights came back. She let out a sigh but it wasn't because of relief, she just too tired to handle any more torture; physical, mind and emotions. She really needed some sleep, but if this continues, she don't know if she'd ever take another nap. Her rude awakening was too sudden, and she felt a sharp pain throbbing in her head. She propped her hand on the floor, trying to support her body. Little did she know that her hand accidently hit something on the floor.

She turned to look what it was. It was a bottle of mineral water. Who put it there? She took it into her hands and checked the water. Nothing fishy about it, and it looks normal. Maybe the masked man must've put it here while she was asleep. Her mind started to wonder about the man, why was he being so nice? First, he just wanted to slap her all day if he could; now, he's feeding her like a caged animal. Though, that didn't make it sound any better. But still, he would've let her starve to death since he knew she was no use of them. Maybe because he was searching for something else, that would explain his unpredictable actions. She didn't know how many days was she already in this 'prison', as far as she know, people don't like keeping their captive for so long. They would try to dispose of the captives if they weren't any use. And he did it otherwise, it was like he was stalling some time until the right one comes, but she couldn't figure that out.

Her head started to throb harder, and she held it trying her best to conceal the unbearable pain. She started to curl herself up and shifted her body countless times. Tears already threatened to fall from her closed eyes. She felt uncomfortable at the side of her hips, and realized there's something in her pocket. She fished out the object,

It was the medicine.

She opened the bottle and discovered some pills in it. She was uncertain whether it is a good idea to take it, but the Sombra girl told her it'll help with the headache; and right now she really needed to do something about it. She gulped down the lump in her throat that she didn't realise, and slowly took a pill out from the bottle. Her hands were shaky, as she slowly let the pill in her hand closer to her mouth. With a few hesitations, finally she put the pill inside her mouth and took the water bottle and gulped the water down to her throat. The water had moisten up the dryness and the thirst that she held for so long.

Next thing she knew, the bottle was already empty. That really hits the spot. She let out a contented sigh and just laid on the cold floor. She felt so grimy, with all the sweat and rolling on the concrete. She attempted to smell her own body, boy she really needed a shower. She held the medicine bottle and examined it once again. There's no descriptions on it, hell, it's just blank. A thought came into mind, what medicine it was. Did the Talon started making medicines now? If it does, she wondered if it's dangerous. She didn't have the Talon's trust, and she will never trust them. Those are bad guys, so there's no reason for her to make it an exception. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she quickly sat up to look at her visitor. For the first time, she was hoping it was 'Reaper' guy, and for the first time, she felt disappointed.

An unfamiliar man came in, wearing a uniform almost the same as any of the guards, only it looked more 'different'. His face was a bit tanned and chiseled, and his hair was cut like a man in army kind of style. He walked towards her with a sly grin on his face. She didn't like where this is going.

"Doctor! So good to see you again. How's the room we prepared for you?" He spoke in an enthusiastic tone, though she knew he was being sarcastic.

"Do I know you..?" Angela replied, the man just frowned, but showed a sign of feint offended.

"Aww... don't you remember me? Let me ring a bell." He smirked. Then, he continued,

"I did told you before, someday, we'll gonna get you and the research. Do you remember the time we spent together in the clinic?" He spoke in a sarcastic matter. Realization quickly hit her. He was the man that lead the Talon squad in her clinic. She couldn't recognise him by his face, since he was wearing a headgear that time. But his voice was all too familiar when he mentioned about the incident.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the man with horror.

"What do you want?!" She barked. The man before her only gave out a dark chuckle before he looked at her again. He started to move closer to her, which cause the doctor to try and back away, though she was already at the end of the room.

He squatted in front of her, looking through her eyes with a victorious smirk. He examined her features, she is really cute if close up, he thought. Then his hand reached for her chin, which she quickly took notice and slapped it away. That pique his interest.

"Oh, so there's no touchy policy, huh? I don't see any problem if he touches you. Not to mention the wound, he gave you." His eyes finally rested on the swollen wound at her cheek, and she only glared daggers at him.

"What. Do you. Want?" She repeated herself, with an affirmed tone.

"You know what we want, doctor. But you're making it hard for us, y'know? And we don't want to be the bad guy here... Just tell us about the research, and we'll let you go." He tried to speak softly, hoping to persuade the Swiss doctor.

"I doubt the letting go part, though. We wouldn't want any eyewitness now do we?" He continued. She huffed.

"I don't see any point of telling you then. I rather die not telling than living with the information let out." He smirked at her remark.

"Now watch yourself, doc. You might regret saying that later." He tsked.

"I might not." She spat.

"Well, I'll make sure you do. I don't care how I get it out from your filthy mouth, but I'll show you that I can easily get information from you than that dumb excuse of a mercenary." He spoke. She looked at him, something made her thought for a while. He hated Reaper.

"Speaking of which, isn't the masked guy the one who supposed to ask the questions? You're only here as a visitor, an UNwelcomed one." She spoke with a venomous sting. Like lightning, she only felt amplified pain on her swollen cheek, which then she realised the man just slapped where the wound was. She touched the wound and winced in pain. It was sticky. She saw blood.

"Don't be so cocky, bitch. I do whatever I please." He started to lose his patience, and quickly his grasp finally met her neck, causing her to struggle in his grip.

"I ask you one more time. What is your research progress?" He spoke soft enough for her to hear, but it was menacing at the same time. Angela who wasn't faltered by his threats, boldly spit right where his face was. He groaned in disgust as he wiped the spit on his face.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything." She responded. The man glared at her with complete disgust, until he went to put her face right into his grip, squishing her cheeks.

"You'll regret doing that." He growled at her.

"Make me." She threatened him, though that only resulted him to laugh at her.

"You got guts there, doctor. Don't you realize I can do pretty much anything to you. You're just one, petty doctor that likes to act all tough, even if she's just a wimp from the inside." He spoke, though she was unfazed by every words.

"But not everything. I think Reaper can do more than you." The mentioned of the name got his eye twitched a little, she was testing him.

"And what, do say, that he can do that I don't?"

"Compassion, and empathy. Heh, I think I can even make a list of everything that he has that you don't." She huffed. Something inside him was running thin, and it only waited to be snapped.

"That's because he was being soft to you. Huh, he was showing his weakness too easy. That's why I should be the one leading, 'cuz no one wants a weak guy like him." He excused, though Angela got other things to say.

"Yet people are still scared of him than they are to you." The grip he had on her tightened, and without realizing it, he was actually clenching his teeth, snarling at the woman who was enjoying her temporary victory.

"He's a better leader than you. You'll never be as good as him." She spat. That snapped him. The thought that haunted his mind had finally spoken out by the captive itself. That's even worse than your comrades. He hated when people compared his leadership to the mercenary. Not to mention he only comes for a visit before he leaves when he got what he wanted.

Himself? He devoted to the Talon, but noo, they won't even bat an eye on that matter. All they wanted was a man that only shows-off and leave them like shit.

He looked at her right in the eyes, she could see he was furious after what she said. Then suddenly his frown turned into a smirk.

"You know what? Fuck the research. It's time for you to know your place, doctor." He twisted his grip to hold her jaw, almost squishing her face as he turned her head sideways to examine her closely.

"You really are cute when you're this close. No wonder that guy has his eyes on you." She would presume 'the guy' was Reaper, but that's not her concern right now. This man before her is too close; and she was afraid what he might do to her.

Suddenly she felt something slimy and wet went up across her cheek. Her eyes widened when she realised what he was doing. He licked her unwounded cheek and started digging his nose down to her neck. Panic overwhelmed her, so she started thrashing around and pushing him away as hard as she can. He found it annoying, so his other hand managed to grab both of hers and pinned them up the wall above her head.

"I wonder what would he do if his little doll got a bit 'dirty'?" Eyes already brimming with tears, she felt helpless under his grip.

\-------

\-----

\----

\-- <\- (Don't ask why I put these)  
______________________________________

She didn't know how long it lasted, but in any way, she already laid down on the concrete floor, facing her back at the man, stifled sobs was heard coming from her. The man already got up and looked at her with a victorious smirk.

"I guess that would show you who's boss here. Please keep it a secret between us, alright?" He straightened up his uniform as he was about to leave. But his eyes caught something else that was lying on the floor near to her.

He picked up the object and examined it. Then he smiled.

"Well well.... never thought he would be so nice to share his medicines with you. I guess he wouldn't mind if I borrow it for a while?" He took the bottle of medicine that she just ate and put it in his pocket. She didn't give a damn about it, she was too broken and disgusted with herself. He took one last look before he walked away towards the door.

"Oh, and more thing." He stopped and turned to look at her again.

"If you got the chance, you might want to check what's under his mask. I'm sure you'll get a wonderful surprise. Bringing back the nostalgia in you." He told her. Then sound of the door closing made her started to cry louder.

Where are her friends when she needed them? Why didn't they come for her when she's in distress? She didn't care to know anything about them for now.

No one even cared to know what happened to her.


	18. Part 17

EDITED

Reaper wasn't in a good mood, and his body was aching all over. Damn robot kept throwing him all over the place, and he had to use his Wraith form frequently to fight that thing. All for what? Sombra failed to kill the woman, and their mission failed. Again. Maybe the pain would go away sooner or later, he thought. After all, he can heal himself just by killing people. He sat in his room on the edge of his bed looking at the floor underneath him. He haven't met her for almost a day, wonder what she was up to while he was gone? On second thought,

Why would he care?

Night already fell, it was dark outside and everyone was asleep except for some people that needed to guard the place at night. He remembered that the guards that was guarding the interrogation room wouldn't be there at night, since they were convinced that the doctor won't have anything to threat the security or even themselves. Some guards, he thought. Don't judge a book by its cover it's what people would say, they never know if she got some people from the inside that helped her. And they should do their work properly; maybe he would go confront them about that tomorrow. For now, he wanted to get his mind off the previous mission, and he wouldn't get any good night's sleep soon enough. So he got up from his bed, walking his way out from his room.

He went his way to the interrogation room, found himself satisfied with the empty room. He slowly walked towards the metal door which he forgot that it was locked. He cursed under his breath, somehow they must've left the keys somewhere in the room. He went to check the monitors with all the controls to see if the keys were there, but none. He checked under the controls, drawers, but still no luck. He was about to give up, but as he turned around, his eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny hanging beside the numerous monitors. It was the keys. If he's not wearing his mask, people would've seen his smirking face. He went to the keys and took it without hesitation. As he walked pass the CCTV monitors, he realized something was a bit odd. He decided to take a glimpse on the monitors, then he saw her.

Curling into a ball once again. But he couldn't see her face because she was facing at the wall. Something's up.

He went to the metal door to see it for himself. When he reached the door, he heard something unsettling. It sounded like a cry, but he had to make sure. He inserted the key into the keyhole, turning it with a click. Slowly, he opened the door and took a peek, the room was dark, since there's no light. The light behind him help him to see what's inside, although it was not much. Right there in the middle, a woman facing her back towards him, it sounded like the crying sound was coming from her, but soft. Her body shook every minute, looking like she had been a crying mess for quite a while. Her stifled sobs was heard so clearly now as he took a step closer to her.When he reached at her lying body, he looked at her.

"What now?" His deep voice echoed through the room, sounded a bit irritated. She didn't answer, yet her sobs were getting softer. She still wasn't looking at him, and it only made him mad.

"I don't have time with all of this bullshit. Just spit it out." Still no answer. He lost his patience, so he went down on one knee and held her shoulder. Her body tensed and she jumped slightly from his touch. Suddenly she started to whimper and cower from him by curling herself more. That's not good. He was hesitate at first, but he had to do something.

"The hell is wrong with you--?!" He pulled her shoulder, letting her face him; but as he managed to do that, she quickly hid her face behind her arms, not wanting to look at him.

He tried prying her arms away from her face, but what he saw from her hidden face took him aback.

Eyes and nose all puffy, the wound on her cheek looked worse than before, and it's still bleeding. He could see that she was still crying. Then he saw them.

Red marks covered all over neck, were those hickeys? He looked straight into her eyes, suddenly felt a surge of anger inside him. He didn't know why.

"Who did this..?"

More tears fell from the corner of her eyes, and sobs escaped from her mouth.

"Where were you...?" She croaked in between sobs. He was speechless. He knew she wasn't answering his question, but now he knew something bad happened while he was gone.

"What, happened?" He asked. She only started to cry louder. Worry etched on his face, afraid that someone might woke up from the noise. His hands still holding her arms, so he pulled her to let the doctor sit up.

Her head hung low as she pulled back her arms from him, scooted a few inches away and hugged her knees. He was dumbfounded.

He started to think of something. What would he do if things like this happened? He looked at her, the wound started to get infected, he needed to do something about that. After a few awkward minutes, he got this crazy idea. He didn't know why would he thought of that, but that's what he could think of right now.

"Follow me." He ordered. She quickly snapped her head up, fear was still visible on her face expression. He knew that she was paranoid of something.

"Look, I don't know what shit you've been through, but I don't have time to make anything more worse. Just follow me, or you would rather stay here--"

"No!" She quickly answered. She looked scared, but somehow didn't want to be left out. He only sighed.

"Then do as I say." He got up without waiting her. As she was struggling to get up, he already walked his way towards the door, then turned around to see her pathetic state.

Her feet was all wobbly, since she hadn't walk for quite a while. He watched her managed to stand up like a child who was trying to learn how to stand on its own two feet. But he saw she was wincing in pain, she limped her way towards him, and he saw what her problem was. Her foot was still hurt, and looks like she also sprained her ankle. This is getting nowhere, he thought. He looked at her, still crying and trying to wipe fresh tears away from her eyes, snot trying to get its way out from her nostrils.

He quickly walked towards her, stopped completely in front of the distressed doctor. She was surprised at first, then turned into confusion when he turned facing his back at her, and squatted down, gesturing something that she didn't understand.

"Get on." He ordered her. She was surprised by his demand.

Was he trying to give her a piggybank ride?

She hesitated at first, but what choice did she have? When her arms reached out over his shoulders, he pulled them which cause her to bump on his back, and he quickly carried her on his back by holding up under her legs below her knees. He could feel her body tensed up when he got up, carrying her like a little child. He walked his way out from the room with ease, she only rested her arms on his shoulders, her body still froze from the sudden contact. As they were in the dark, still on their way to an unknown destination, it was utter silence. She took her time to look at him; although not many features were seen, but she could see he got broad shoulders, and despite their previous encounters, he was warm. She could feel the body heat he was emitting from his back, and she liked it. It was way better than the cold floor, she thought.

Without realizing it, she was leaning onto him, feeling comfortable. He took notice on that, but he's not going to talk about it. They reached to a closed door, and he let go one of her legs to put the code at the keypad. The door automatically opened and they went inside. As they got in, the door closed itself. She looked around at her new surroundings, and it looked like a room. It was surprisingly neat, to be honest. Who knew the man feared by many had such a personality.

He carried her to his bed, and putting her down gently. She let go of his shoulders and let her body sink into the comfort that she haven't felt for so long. He left her there and went to an another small room near the entrance door. It almost looked the same as the room in the Overwatch headquarters, only darker and more spacious. She took the opportunity to look around, nothing interesting to see. She heard a faucet running inside the room he was in, she presume he was taking a midnight bath?

Though she could use some soap at the moment. She haven't got any showers ever since she came here. And she's uncomfortable with herself not to mention what just happened to her. She felt disgusted with herself. Her eyes started to brim with tears every time she remembered that horrifying experience. Deep into her thoughts, she didn't realize that he came back from the other room and went to her. Unexpectedly, he swooped down and carried her bridal style, which caught her by surprise.

"W-What are you--!" Panic was evident on her face, as she was thrashing around, trying to get away from him. He could see fear in her eyes.

Reaper held her tighter, trying to restrain her movements.

"You reek. I got the bath ready for you. Don't argue." He barked. They went inside the bathroom, and she saw that the bath was already prepared for her. Angela's body stopped moving, now it was stiff like a log. He carried her to the bath tub and to her surprise, he gently put her into the water, with her clothes still on.

"Wait! My clothes!"

"You're gonna take it off now?" She didn't answer. Why does he have to be so crude?

"I already got some other clothes for you to wear, but it would be a bit too big for you." He explained. But he could still see the doubt on her face.

"Wouldn't the others realize that I was wearing different clothes?"

"The only person who's going to realize that is me. I'm the only authorized person to get inside the interrogation room, other than the guards, but they only come when I told them to. But if you're talking about seeing in the monitors, then I don't give a damn. It's not like you wanted to get back into your dirty clothes." He explained, but she wasn't convinced by his words one bit. Except the part where she doesn't want to get back into her dirty old clothes, he's right about that. He saw the change of her expression, but he decided not to ask her about that; for now. Completely drenched in her own clothes in the bath tub, he pointed the clothes that he already prepared for her, and left.

"If you need anything, just call out. I'll be outside." He said. She only nodded before he left her in her own solitude. When she's convinced that she's all on her own, she carefully removed her clothing piece by piece. At times she would wince from the pain on her body and the water would sting the wound on her foot and her cheek. Blood and grime already tainted the clear warm water, and she took the soap right beside her. She cleaned out all the hard-to-reach spots and throughout her body while she's in the bath. She couldn't find any shampoo, but soaping the body was good enough for her at the moment.

She took some time in the bath, enjoying the warmth it was giving. Her mind drifted to nothingness, she was thinking about the 'Reaper' guy; she even wondered to herself. Why wasn't she afraid of him? How could she feel the security that he was giving to him, even though he was the enemy? How could she easily trust him? She even thought that she had gone crazy.

Whatever the answer is, there's something different about him. He did know a lot about her, although she had no idea who he was. She had to get some answers from him, no matter how hard it would be. The man did said that she should look what's under his mask, but she would think about that later, now she's going to use all the opportunity that she had to straighten herself out.

She decided to leave the tub, carefully she got out, and slowly limped her way to the clothes. A towel was also set for her with the clothes, so it wouldn't be any problem to dry herself.  
______________________________________

After settling herself in the restroom, she already wore the black turtleneck shirt that he gave her, and a pair of grey shorts matched with it. It is big, but she didn't mind. Something familiar about the shirt was, the scent it was giving out really reminded her of someone.

But she couldn't put her finger on it. Although she had to admit, the scent was intrigue her, she didn't know why. She decided to ignore it, though it's a bit hard. She only sat at the toilet seat, thinking whether she would call him or not. She didn't want people to touch her at the moment. She's just felt a bit disgusted by human touch for a while, especially from men. But she knew she couldn't go anywhere without his help, so might as well swallow her own pride before she let him carry her.

"Uhh...Hey...!I'm done!" She shouted. Suddenly, the door was opened and he was there. Stomping his way towards her, he quickly scooped her up without warning, and brought her out from the toilet. He placed her on the edge of the bed, with her feet almost touching the cold floor, and walked to the other side. She only watched his unpredictable movements as he moved from one place to another. Then he walked at his desk in front of the bed, opening his drawer. She saw he took out a box from the drawer, before he closed it and went to the other side of the bed once again.

"Get up on the bed." He ordered her. She was surprised, but felt a sudden relief when she saw what he was holding in his hand.

Do as she told, she lifted her legs up carefully up on the bed, and shifted herself closer to lean her back on the headboard. Her legs were straightened and he opened the first aid kit in hand. A silvery item was taken out, and he pushed the kit to her; she raised an eyebrow at him, and he saw the confusion on her face before he let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not your caretaker. You're a doctor, do it yourself." He spoke. She only huffed in response and took the kit beside her.

"Give me your leg." He ordered. She didn't understand at first, but then she knew what he was trying to do.

She gave him her injured leg to him and he examined the sole of her foot. Not long after, she could feel the icy cold item he was holding, which were tweezers, touching her skin. He was pulling out the splinters from her foot, carefully not to hurt her. Every little splinter he took out gave her a relief on her foot. While he's at it, she took out some iodine and cotton from the kit.

It was quiet, only the sound of her wincing in pain as she applied some disinfectant on her face. He already done with the splinter problem, now he had to take care of the sprained ankle. He could see the bump on her limb, though it was little enough for people to overlook. He fished out the bandage from the kit and started to wrap around her fragile ankle. She watched him tending her wounds carefully like she's a porcelain doll. She didn't know that he could be so gentle, it wasn't fit with his menacing looks. After he finished wrapping her ankle, he looked up to her and saw some gauze covered her wound that she put herself. He put back all the items back into the kit, and got up to put the kit back into the drawer.

"Excuse me....? Um... Reaper...?" She asked. He turned around to look at her, stood near the desk and was a bit amused that she called him by that name.

"I was wondering this whole time.... Why are you...being so nice to me?" Her eyes looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. It was an interesting question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"J-Just asking.... wouldn't you be curious if your captor suddenly treated you nicely...?" She stammered, she was still a bit intimidated by the mercenary before her, even if he didn't show any signs of threat. That's a good thing, he thought. And he would keep it that way, so she won't be too comfortable with him.

"Never being a captive in my life, so I never thought about it." He spoke blantly. Of course, she would've expect that kind of answer.

"Oh..." was all she could think of. It was an awkward silence, and he didn't know what to talk about.

"I do as I please... no one's gonna be the boss of what I do." He continued. Somehow, that caught her attention to look at him, eyes glued to the mask with confusion.

"But I heard.... you were never been so considerate to your captives before. So what makes me get a different treatment?" She asked again. He thought for a while, he didn't know what to answer.

Why did he help her anyway?

He couldn't tell; even he was confused by his own actions. His silence unnerved her, she was getting antsy all of the sudden. She wanted to know why he helped her so badly.

"Like I said before, I do as I please... so don't question my actions, doc." he repeated his statement, and it disappointed her terribly.

"You know me too well that I won't share anything to anyone if it's about my friends' safety. Even if I trust them with my heart. So why help me? You know you can't gain anything by helping me; So that is not the right answer. " This time, Reaper was speechless.

"Why are you so worked up about it?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel curious. She looked down, thinking of an answer, before she lifted her head to look straight at the white mask.

"Because I want to know why." He didn't know what to say at first, confusion got the best of him. What was actually her agenda of knowing this? Why would she want to know her captor's intentions? Would it change her fate?

"Would it change anything if you knew why?" Then suddenly, she smiled. That made him even more confused.

"So there IS an another reason that you helped me... you're not telling me." She smirked. Bingo.

She could see he was looking away, uneasiness was evident on his gesture. Then a sigh was let off under his mask, realizing the trap she set up for him.

"Just because I said that, doesn't mean that I have any other reason. Don't be so cocky." He mused. Those words actually triggered her, and it faltered the smug grin on her face. Reaper realized the sudden silence and turned to look at her. Her expression changed.

Did he said something wrong?

"Something bothered you?" He finally slipped out the question. She looked away, gazing down with a slight frown on her face, reminiscing the incident happened back in the interrogation room. She didn't answer, and it pique his interest, but annoyed him at the same time.

"Not telling, huh?"

"Why would you even care?" Her voice was like a whisper, but he could hear it. The remark caught him by surprise. He went silent for a moment, thinking about what she said.

That was the same question he asked for himself.

But he replied her with an amused huff.

"You're right, why would I?" He spoke, but continued.

"But why don't you look at yourself; sitting inside a comfy room, wounds tenderly cared, yet still... you ask for pity." Those words stung her like venom, her eyes shot a glare at him as her face now scowled at the masked figure.

"I never ask you to help me in the first place! You should have just leave me there in the room!" She spat, but he could sense a hint of a croak from her voice.

"Oh? Would you want me to?" His questions caught her tongue, way too many times; and it frustrates her so much. She's not in the mood for interrogation, especially if it's about personal interest.

"Enough of the questions! This isn't the interrogation room!" Finally, the little prim doctor had lost her patience, finally broken. Reaper was surprised from the sudden outburst, but more worried if the others would wake up from the loud noise.

He walked closer to her from the desk to the bed, trying to stop her from making any loud noises.

"Pipe down! Or the others will hear you!" He hushed her in a harsh tone, trying hard to not let her anger be the death of her. But she didn't comply.

"Then let them hear it! I had enough of this bullshit! Just kill me already, that's all I ask for in the beginning! Because I will never tell you about the research, or the Overwatch!" She cursed, and he knew damn too well if the doctor's sweared, that would mean she was pissed off.

"Then I shouldn't have bring your sorry ass to my room, treating you like a damn guest, and nursing your wounds like a goddamn doctor!" He growled, but not in a raised voice, because that would cause trouble. Angela, on the other hand, only makes it worse.

"Then maybe you shouldn't! Because I never care if you treat me well, I never care if you give me the bread, and trust me, I would never care if you're even dead!"

Pang!

It was dead silence. They went on like this for about 10 seconds. Her face was sent turning as she felt pain spreading across her unwounded cheek. Red traveled fast on her white skin, since she realized he hit her harder than he did before, but he didn't left any scars this time. Those words shouldn't have left from her mouth.

"Watch your mouth, doc. I wouldn't say that if I were you..." he snarled so low, it was filled with anger and it intimidated the poor doctor. All the sudden bravery she got was drained like water in a sink, her lips quivered uncontrollably as she never dared to turn her face towards him.

"Says the person who tried to save lives, how ironic can that be? You gladly spoke those words to the person you tried to help before; Yet you failed." His words caught her dumbfounded. Help?

"Know your place. Know your limits. You might regret one day if you crossed the line, doc. And guess what?" His voice was in deep baritone, shaking the soul inside her with every inch of fear it could prosper. He leaned closer to her ear, letting his next sentence etching into her mind for good.

"You already crossed many lines." Her heart skipped a beat. A sudden squeeze managed to reach at her heart. His words were true, she couldn't deny.

He was a bit uncomfortable, and what happens next shocked him.

Tears already flowed down from her widened eyes, and as far as he knew her, she would never show weakness to an enemy.

"I--I...." she stuttered.

"--You didn't mean to say those words? Heh. It seems to me you really meant them. Words can't be taken back, doc. Think before you jump over a cliff." He spat, and her eyes widened. Her face finally managed to face him, but she lowered her head not to look at him in the eye, tears already cascaded down on her cheeks, some managed to dampen the gauze on her wouded one.

"I-I can't tell you what happened... he would...." she croaked in a soft whisper, couldn't finish her sentence. He stared straight at her, brows furrowed, though she couldn't see it.

He?

What was she talking about?

"What are you saying, doc?" He asked her. He leaned back, away from the doctor's face as he examined her emotion.

"T-This morning.... I...." her words faded. He thought about morning, how he went to the mission in Russia;

Then something clicked in his mind.

He glared at the doctor, something wasn't feel right. He hoped that nothing horrifying would happen, but sadly; he knew it did.

"Someone broke into the room?" Her mouth was agape, but she couldn't muster any more words. At least he managed to get some clues, and it actually pissed him off.

Now he knew someone had already broke her. Very bad.

"P-Please... don't hurt me..." she pleaded as she lowered her head down, closing her eyes and letting more tears fall on the bed. That really got into him. His eyes halted right at the marks on her neck, then realization hit him hard.

"Did he do that to you?" His voice went down to a hush. Sobbing was already heard from her. She couldn't answer, but he didn't mind. Something inside him twinged in pain once more, and he still couldn't guess why. He wanted to know who did this to her. He needed to know. Even if she's the captive, but she never deserve this. She couldn't go on any longer if this continues.

"Look... I won't hurt you..." he tried comforting her, but she kept on sobbing. She was just tired and scared.

"Get some sleep." He spoke, and he didn't expect any answers besides her crying. She only started to curl herself once more and continued to cry.

"Hey.." his hand rested on her back, which she jumped from the contact and he quickly retracted his hand away from her. This might take time.

"Look, Sorry if what I said made you remember.... bad things.... but I wouldn't have gone mad at you if you told me what happened." Her crying got softer, but she didn't stop.

"All of this wouldn't have happened if you were there...." her muffled voice caught into his ears, which made him speechless. Again.

If he was given a choice, he would have choose to stay with her at the interrogation room. But not everything was given many choices in life.

He's too tired to handle all of this, so he wanted to get this done.

With brute force, he pulled her from her little ball position and carried her, making sure she was in good position to sleep on his bed. He carefully placed her under the blanket, and pull it up to her chin. She was still crying, covering her face with her hands all the time. She doesn't sound like she's gonna stop. He should do something.

Unconsciously, his hand suddenly went to reach for her head, urging himself to caress her hair; but as it got a few inches closer, something inside his mind snapped.

He can't do this.

She was in a trauma. Any contact would only makes it worse. Quickly he retracted his hand back away from the crying doctor. He watched her sobbing her sadness away. He let out a sigh, there's nothing he could do at the moment.

"Just get some rest. Maybe tomorrow you might find all the answers to your problems." Those words somehow strike something inside her, her heart twisted in a way that made her chest hurt so badly. It only made her cry more. He wanted to try calming her down, but what else would he do?

"Please..." she pleaded, but still not finishing her sentence. He didn't answer, only looked away and hearing the heart-wrenching cries from her. Letting the slightly quiet night lulled her to sleep.  
______________________________________

He was still sitting at the edge of the bed, watching over her sleeping figure. She managed to cry herself to sleep. Her face was stained with dried tears, but at least her nose wasn't too runny. He quietly caressed a clawed finger onto her face, under her closed eye. She jumped from the cold touch of his metal claw, before she calmed down and slept soundly.

He could see she was in an awful state. Someone had barged in while he was gone, and done something bad to her, he thought; and that really pissed him off. He needed to check some things to get some clues about the rulebreaker. Wait, why was he concerning this?

Suddenly his mind wondered about her previous question. Why was he being nice to her?At first, he would say that it was for interrogation purposes;

But her remarks about his excuse gave him a second thought. Part of them was true, so he was now confused of himself. Was he really doing this for the sake of the interrogation?

Or was he actually have another reason for doing all of this?

He sighed heavily, but not loudly. He did say that he hated her, but now he didn't know. If he do hate her, then he would hate himself to say this:

This time, he actually really cared about her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I would stop right here, 'cuz this is where I stopped in my Wattpad. Don't fret, m8s. The story will continue but not now. A bit busy to write atm.


	19. Part 18

Her eyes struggled to open. Where is she? Last thing she remember, she was sleeping in Reaper's bed, but now she felt a bit cold. She got up and rubbed her swollen eyes, trying to see where she was. She looked around and let out a sigh.

She was back in the room.

Reaper wasn't there with her, but of course, he couldn't just stay here anytime he wanted. People would be suspicious if they saw him with her in the interrogation room the whole night.

Wait.....

What just happened last night?

She started to panic. Nothing happened between them last night, right? He didn't do anything on her did he? She tried to remember what happened, but she couldn't remember it so well.

Just get some rest. Maybe tomorrow you might find all the answers to your problems.

Her face frowned. That was the clearest memory that she would ever think of. He sounded so like Gabriel. She couldn't convince herself if they were different people. They were like twins, but different at the same time.

Was it just coincidence? Are they two different man with the same personality? Or was it just only one same man?

More questions came flooding into her mind, yet so little answers. She realized that there's a blanket covered her body. Did he just carried her all the way back here last night? Maybe. Who would've have done that if it wasn't him, right? Her stomach started to growl, she was hungry. She doubt there would be food, but she spoke too soon.

The same silver tray was nearby, with a wrapped egg sandwich and a bottled water. Her favorite quick breakfast. Once again, Reaper surprised her. He didn't even answer her question last night, though. Sometimes, she even had a thought that he was a stalker, because he knew her too much. But there's a chance that he really knew her back in the days, and it would be possible that she actually knew him as much as he is to her. She crawled her way towards the tray and took the sandwich into her hands. She unwrapped the food and took a bite on the sandwich. It was scrumptious, she would say. She finished her meal and took the bottled water. As she was drinking from the bottle, a distant conversation caught her attention.

She looked at the closed metal door, a bit curious with what's happening outside. It sounded like someone was bickering, she thought. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but curiosity killed the cat. It won't hurt to at least hear a little gossip, now wouldn't it? She slowly crawled towards the door, putting her ear on the cold surface. The argument started to get louder until it was clear to hear. Almost like the arguing people were just beside her, divided by the door between them.

"We had a deal!" The sound of a man spoke in a serious tone, not to mention his voice was deep. The way he speaks was almost like he had an accent, sounded so foreign, she thought.

"And the deal was broken." A woman replied. She sounded familiar.

"I do as you told me to, how can it possibly be denied?!" The man started to raise his voice, the woman tsked at him.

"Our deal was about YOU getting the doctor by yourself. But since I'm the one who took her out, so the deal is off." She spoke as-a-matter-of-factly. The way she manipulated the deal amused Angela. She wondered what deal were they talking about.

"You are one foul woman. You'll deserve the consequences!" He spatted. She only replied him with an another 'tsk'.

"C'mon, amigo. Chillax... I'm sure he's okay. All I did was a little bit of hacking."

"Leave him out of this! He had done nothing wrong!"

"Why are you so worked up about it? I thought you hate him; or do you actually admit that he's your dead brother?" She mused. Angela could hear a 'tch' from the man, and silence came in.

"None of that matters to you. You said you will leave him unharmed after all of this was over...." The man started to speak calmly. Then he continued,

"...Yet all of those words were nothing but lies. I will stop you if I must! Even if it cost my life!"

The woman was amused, she could tell. Then she heard some sort of a beeping sound, like someone was typing onto something.

"Hey, I was just doing my job, amigo. The person that you should stop is my boss."

"Enough!" Then everything started to wreak havoc. The sound of sparks and gunshots were heard from the other side, and she closed her ears due to the loud noise. What was happening? Suddenly she heard a loud bang from the door, she saw a new dent.

"Ryuu Ga Waga Teki Wo Kurau!"

All of a sudden, two luminescent blue dragons came out from the door, right in front of her. She didn't manage to avoid them in time, so all she could do was scream and closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

But nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes, the dragons were gone. Disappeared into thin air. Then she heard 'Kuso!' from the other side. What just happened? The woman just laughed at him.

"I guess you better think before you pointing those dragons or someone else might get hurt." The sounds of beeping started to get more frequent. Then she continued to speak.

"Or maybe, we shouldn't have our discussion right here in the first place. Our doctor is listening. Aren't you, amiga?" That got Angela sweatdropped. Did the woman already knew she was listening the whole time?

"What's with all the ruckus?" Right on cue, a familiar voice came to greet the two quarreling couple. Reaper!

"Nope, we're just having a friendly conversation here, am I right, Hanzo?" The woman spoke. That name clicked in her mind. She heard it somewhere, but she couldn't remember. She remembered that the name was mentioned before by Genji, like a long-lost brother if she could remember well. Then she heard the man spoke.

"No....I assure that nothing here interest you. My business here is done, so I have no reason to come here. I will take my leave, then." Silence came, and the sounds of distant footsteps finally gone soft until it was gone. She assumed that the Hanzo guy left. She heard a loud sigh coming from Reaper.

"What did you do this time, Sombra?" He asked.

"What? We were just talking."

"Does that 'talking' have something to do with broken controls and sticking arrows?" He sassed. She just let out an audible 'Hmm'. Another sigh.

"Get outta here."

"Fine. No need to nag me like an old lady, amigo."

"Shut up." He barked. She heard more footsteps slowly walked away from the room, only leaving Reaper.

"Where the hell are the guards? And where are the damn keys?" Not long after he said that, she heard a distant 'It's in the drawer!' not far from the room.

"Shut up, Sombra!" He scolded. His footsteps stopped and she heard a drawer been pulled out before she hears the sound of jumbling keys.

He walked towards the door, and the key already inserted into the keyhole. When the door opened, Reaper stood before her; towering her with such height. He realized that she was sitting in front of the door, and his head tilted slightly to the side.

"What are you doing in front of the door?" He asked.

"I uhh...." she stuttered as she looked away. She didn't know what to answer him, it would be embarrassing for her. He saw her looking away from him, which made him confused. Did he say something embarrassing? He just shrugged.

He walked pass her and ignored her presence, much to her surprise. She watched him walking his way towards the empty tray and took it before he turned his heel back to the entrance door. He walked pass her again like she doesn't exist. That rose up a few question marks from her.

"Wait! Are you just gonna take the tray and....leave? No... asking questions..?" Angela finally asked him, he stopped and turned to look at her, tilting his head once more.

"How's the sandwich?" He answered with an another question. She went speechless; No. Dumbfounded. She didn't actually expected that, but she'll answer it anyway.

"It's good, I guess...." she answered half-heartedly. He just hummed in satisfaction.

"There's your question. Happy?" That made her more clueless. What was that all about? She never expected THAT question!

"H-Huh?" He saw she was surprised, and he smirked.

"If I ask you a question about the Overwatch, would you answer?" She deadpanned. He was right. It would be useless of him to waste his time here. Because both of them knew, she would never tell anyone about Overwatch. But deep inside her, she wanted him to stay. Not literally, but at least she wanted to know he was nearby. She wanted to ask him questions. She wanted to know more of him. But she couldn't say that, could she? It made her sound so weird if she did.

He saw her expression, and that actually amused him. He could see that she was hoping for him to stay with her, but now wasn't the time. He looked at her with a smirk, though she couldn't see his face.

"You sleep early?" The question caught her dumbfounded. Why did he ask that?

She didn't answer, then he repeated his question, which snapped her back to reality.

"Oh, uh... no maybe..." she replied. She could hear him smirk under his mask and he spoke.

"Good. 'Cuz I'll be expecting you to be up tonight."

"W-Why?"

Instead of answering her, he turned away and walked out from the room, closing the door right at her face; leaving her in a confused state once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm back. And I'll be posting 2 chapters at one day since I already posted some in Wattpad. And the previous chapter have been edited, take a look if you want to see it. It's at the middle of the chapter, others are untouched. I hope you enjoyed it.


	20. Part 19

Hours passed, and she was just lying there in the room, looking at the ceiling. She could tell it was almost night, since there's no light in the room, and it will always be pitch dark when night falls. She never liked the dark; she couldn't see what's happening around her. Ironically, she didn't know where the light source came from. No windows, no vents, she's just like sitting inside a huge box.

Angela stared at the white ceiling with bored eyes. Usually she would cry her eyes out after he interrogated her, but today was different. He didn't meet her other than taking her tray. But he did say to her not to fall asleep tonight, so maybe he's coming to meet her after this? Would he be coming to interrogate her? She didn't know. But why night? She had unpleasant thoughts, but she tried to shake them away. He wouldn't do such a thing, would he?

The darkness came had signaled her that night has come. It was dark, and she couldn't see a thing. She only laid there with the blanket covered her abdomen. It's so lonely, she thought. But having a time of her own actually made her feel calm, other than being with some stranger in a room with her.

The sound of the door caught her attention, she sat up and turned around to look at her visitor, but was blinded by the yellow light. She covered her sight with her hands, squinting hard on the light before her. As the light finally dimmed, she managed to see who was bringing the lamp.

"Care for a little light?" He mused.

"I prefer the light that doesn't blind me, thank you." He smirked under his mask. He walked towards her and stood in front of her as he looked down. She only looked up to see his mask, curious on what's he gonna do next.

He walked pass her and went to the white wall, placing the light down beside him and sat down, facing the wall. He turned around to look at her, seeing her face all confused.

"You want me to drag you here?" He sassed. She rolled her eyes, but slowly, she hesitated to crawl closer to him. It took her a good few minutes until she was beside him, only a few meters apart, but he didn't look like he mind about it. She exchanged her look from the wall and him, still not getting what he was trying to do. He looked at her, then he stretched out his hand towards her, holding onto something, which made her back away from him due to reflexes. He sighed.

"It won't bite you.Take out your hand." He ordered. She was surprised, but do as she told; She slowly went closer to him, reached out her hand below his grip. He could see that she was trembling. He tried to ignore that and put something on her palm.

Crayons?

She looked at him so bluntly. He grunted disapprovingly.

"What? Never seen a crayon before?" She rolled her eyes again and spoke.

"That's not what I meant. What do you want me to do with this?" She asked. He sighed.

"Do I really have to demonstrate everything? Look." He held the  black crayon in his hand and started to draw on the wall. He was squiggling something, though she didn't know what he was drawing.

When he finished his art, she looked at his drawing.

"Is that a rat?" She asked him.

"..."

"No, wait don't tell me.... it's a--a..."

"It's a pony." He answered. She looked at him with doubt. Was he serious?

"It doesn't look like a pony. Look at that, it got whiskers." She pointed out a few features from his drawing and he grunted.

"That's not a whisker, that's its tail.." He excused. But something else happened that actually made his heart stopped for a while.

She giggled.

He looked at her in disbelief. She not just smiled, she actually giggled. For the whole time that she held captive here, this was the first time he ever saw her smiling. Suddenly, she looked away, he could see her being a bit uncomfortable. Then, he realized that he was staring her the whole time. He looked back at the wall, scoffed.

"Go ahead. Draw." He told her.

"But what if everyone sees it? The camera--"

"The monitors were destroyed by those two ingrates. You don't need to worry about people looking at your drawings." She was hesitated at first, but seeing him drawing on the wall, that really encouraged her. First, she was thinking what to draw, then she looked at him. Something sparked her mind. Slowly, she took the pink crayon and drag it across the wall. He watched her drew on the concrete canvas, she looked so into it.

After a few minutes, she let out a sigh and looked at her masterpiece.

"Done!" He took a good look, then he turned to look at her. She felt his eyes was staring at her and she turned to exchange looks with him with a raised eyebrow.

"So? What do you think?" She asked with a satisfied look.

"Not bad. But I think it's better if the owl is black."

"You only give me pink. You had the black one." He grunted at her reply. Then, he took out more crayons from his pocket. Her eyes widened.

"Now we have more than just black and pink."  
______________________________________

She just finished drawing a flower, and he was drawing another weird looking art. The wall was filled with colorful drawings, until they couldn't draw anymore due to the lack of space. She looked around her, the room was illuminated by the dim light of the lamp that he brought and make the drawings noticeable. She smiled looking at the walls. She haven't felt this happiness for quite a while, though she was still curious on why would he do all of this. She turned to look at him, he was concentrating on his drawing.

"Hey Reaper...?" She broke the silence, he stopped at what he was doing and turned to look at her. Their eyes locked onto each other as if they were attracted like magnets.

"Why do you do all of this?" She asked curiously. He looked back at his unfinished drawing, didn't say any words. She only could hear him sighing heavily..

"What did I tell you about questioning my actions?" He asked her, rhetorically. Her brows furrowed as she looked at him.

"I know, but--"

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" He cut her off. He could see she was rolling her eyes again, thinking that is was a stupid question.

"Of course I do! What do you think I am?" She snapped. Suddenly he leaned himself closer to her, which cause the woman to jump and crawled back away from him; even though they were already far apart.

"Then do you know who's the cat?" She was speechless. She looked down, knowing the answer, but didn't dare to speak. He grunted at her before he sat back to his original position, continuing his drawing.

"Good thing that you know." He mused. She looked up to see him scribbling more, and carefully crawled slowly towards him and sat completely beside him, with a gap, hugging her knees, both of them facing the wall.

It was quiet once again. She looked at him by the corner of her eye, wondering if it was the perfect time to ask some other questions. It looks like he was starting to warm up on her, though she wouldn't try to push her luck. She did made him a bit pissed off after she asked that, and it was a pretty dumb move. He stared at the wall, contentedly drawing the picture he was working on.

"So..." she started. He turned to look at her.

"Nothing happened last night, right?" She could see his head tilted, confused. She cleared her throat, finding a way not to make it awkward.

"Last night, after I.... cried.... did anything happened?" She reassembled her words. More confusion evident on his look.

"You want something to happen?" Dumb question, she thought.

"Of course not! Why would I want that, I--" then she went silent. Suddenly the dark memories started to haunt her mind. Reaper saw her sudden silence and realized he spoke something stupid.

"N-No.. nothing happened." Was all he could answer. That actually made her relieved, but she still couldn't forget that horrid experience. Silence greeted them once more, and they only looked down on the floor connecting to the wall. She decided to muster up some courage and turned towards him. It's now or never.

"Did you used to work with Overwatch?" She asked.

".... What makes you think that I was?" He asked her again. She huffed unsatisfied with his questions. She hated it when he answered her questions with his own. It annoyed her very badly.

"Would you stop answering my question with yours?" He hummed in amusement, then he looked away.

"It's obvious. The clinic. The files you hide. Your identity. The--"

"The Gibraltar?" She cut him off, which caught him by surprise.

"So, the monkey told you?" He asked her, amused. Her eyes widened as she looked at the holes of his mask. He knew Winston.

"So I was right about you. You did work with Overwatch." He huffed.

"Psshhh... so what if you were right? Got any prizes of some sort?" He spoke as he stared back at the wall. She knew he was being sarcastic.

"No. I was just... making assumptions. I told Winston about you. He thought the same thing." She turned to look at the walls, mind drifted into thought. Now that she mention it, what were her friends doing right now?

"Hmph." Is what he could say. The quiet came once more, but she needed more answers, so she need to drag the topic. With a few thoughts, then one peculiar question came into mind.

"Why did you left Overwatch?" Reaper didn't answer. She could see he hesitated to answer. Deep inside his mind, he couldn't tell her about the promotion issue he had with Jack; though that would be considered only one of his problems. He had more reasons; or more like 'excuses'.

So he twist a few words.

"Just don't feel like it was made for me." He answered straightly. It was simple, but she thought to herself,

'That couldn't be the answer. What made him leave?'

"Why is that?" She raised her eyebrow as she turned to look at him. He sighed.

"Personal problems."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna tell any further."

She wasn't satisfied. She needed to get more answers from him, but he was being too secretive.

"What makes you think that Overwatch is wasn't for you?"

"They are a bunch of hypocritic idiots." His voice came out dark, filled with hatred that could scare the crap out of her. She was stunned from the sudden change of tone.

Something awful must have happened to him.

"What did they do to you?" She questioned. But he started to get annoyed.

"I told you, I'm not gonna tell you any further; so shut up." Her face suddenly twisted into a frown. She looked back to the wall, feeling a bit unsatisfied once again. It was silence, and it was letting Angela to think about something. Her mind reminisced back to past when Overwatch was a whole; and it made her slightly smiled.

"You know, you reminded me of someone..." she suddenly spoke. As she said those words, Reaper's head snapped back towards her, somehow a bit curious with what she was going to say.

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"I don't know if you knew him back then, but he was a very respected man." Those words came out soft and silky, and made him more curious. Was she talking about him? Probably. But that was unlikely; It sounded like she was talking about Jack, and it actually made him a bit pissed, but he didn't show it.

"Was he a leader of some sort?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Probably... I don't know... but if he is, then he would be a great one." He saw that she was smiling as she looked away, spoke each and every word. That made his stomach feel queasy, and it made him uncomfortable.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Then suddenly the smile twisted into a frown. That got him more confused.

"Well.... speaking of leadership... he got some issues about it. Not to mention with his own best friend." She explained. That really convinced him that she was talking about Jack, he could tell.

"They fight back then, and everything changed." She continued. She hugged her knees tighter and she rested her head on them, still remembering the incident.

"What happens next?" He listened to her, asking questions as if he didn't know what happened, but he knew it too well, as if the memory was like at the back of his hand.

"We got separated..."

Separated?

"Wait, what?" Her head lifted slightly, looking at the confused masked man before her with innocence and pure sadness.

"He was sent to Blackwatch."

Her words echoed through his ears, as he tried to digest those words thoroughly. His heart ached, and he queasiness only amplified horribly.

Was she talking about him the whole time?

Discovering that Angela was actually thinking about him, he felt uncomfortable with himself. And knowing that the doctor told him that he reminded her of himself, it would seem that he was about to blow his own cover; and that was the last thing he wanted her to know.

He went silent, He couldn't listen anymore. It bothered him too much. She saw his change of expression and her brows furrowed. Did she said something wrong? Suddenly he stood up, catching her by surprise, as she looked up to him with confusion.

"R-Reaper?" She sounded confused. He looked away, not bearing an eye-contact with the doctor.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you then." He spoke. Then he turned his way to the door, leaving the lamp with her.

"Wait! W-What's wrong?! Was it something I said?" She panicked. Oh no, did she triggered him in any way?

He stopped his tracks, right at the door, not even bother to turn his head to look at her.

"Nothing. Just feel tired is all. It's already late, and we wouldn't want the others to find out that I was here." The sound of the door closing finally leaving a very confused doctor in the cold room.

 


	21. Part 20

She woke up frantically with ragged breaths and sweat all over. Tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't believe that she was getting a new nightmare, worse. The incident of that night repeated countless times until she couldn't even sleep. The dark eyes of the man, smirking at her as he loomed dangerously above her. She shook her head, trying to forget the horrifying day. But every time she tried to forget it, it came back. She needed someone, but who can help her?

She needed to think of other things; things that are not depressing. Once again her stomach begged her for food, breakfast wasn't serve yet, so she'd better wait. Well that was easy to divert her mind to something else.

Her eyes scrutinized her to surroundings, looking at the drawings etched on every wall, which actually helped her to calm down. She looked at his drawings, still questionable to her eyes. One thing she did know was, he can't be an artist, that's for sure. But then suddenly her drifted back to last night. What made him suddenly leave without any warning? Was it something she said? She hoped not.

The door opened once more, and she had already expected who it was. Reaper came in with a tray and walked towards her. He looked a bit surprised.

**"You're up early."** He retorted. She sat up properly and hugged her knees while looking at his masked face, a bit sullen in her eyes.

**"Not tired, is all."** She replied. He placed the tray down alongside with him, sitting down in front of her. She examined the tray to look at her breakfast : A ham sandwich and of course, a bottled water; but that'll do.

He watched her took the sandwich into her hands and unwrapped it before she took a huge bite on it. She had got quite an appetite. She was enjoying her meal, but that didn't make her to not realize that he was watching her every single movement, which made her uncomfortable. She gulped down the food and looked down.

**"Uumm... Reaper?"** She spoke. He answered her with a loud 'hum'.

**"C-Could you not stare at me like that?"** She replied bashfully. He just made a soft 'oh' before he looked away from her, leaving the doctor to eat with ease.

She slowly ate the sandwich in her hands, until it was long gone. She then took the bottle and tried opening it, but it was tough. That's odd; usually she would open it easily, but this one was a bit tight. She struggled with the bottle, and it was too obvious for Reaper to not see it. He reached out a hand to her, offering himself to help with the troublesome bottle. Angela saw his will to help, so she only looked down as she gave the bottle to him, too embarrassed to look at his face.

With a quick twist, the bottle was opened in a few seconds. He gave the bottle back to her, which she accepted it and started to drink the water. Letting out a soft satisfied sigh, she closed the bottle and set it down on the floor right beside her. It was an awkward silence, him sitting in front of her, she looking down on the concrete floor.

It took like almost 5 minutes, until she took a peek at him, his head was supported by his hand which his elbow stood on his lap. He was trying so hard to keep himself up. He looked tired. Did he stayed up last night?

She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to start a conversation with him. She thought of asking him some more questions, but she knew now was not the right time to do that. He was capable of flipping out if she took a wrong step, and their trust would be severed, and she didn't want that. She thought of something else to break the silence, thinking what would be the best thing to talk about. Then an idea came to mind.

**"Hey..."** she broke the silence, he responded to her with an another audible hum.

**"You can ask me a question. As long as it doesn't relate to the research or the Overwatch members. I wouldn't mind."** She continued, that caught his attention.

His head managed to lift itself from his hand and stared at her curiously. Why the sudden change of heart?

**"You're not going to regret it?"** He asked her. She only shook her head slowly.

**"No. Just think of it as returning last night's favor. You did answered my question. Partially."** She reasoned. Then suddenly he leaned forward towards her, curiosity was obvious from his gestures. She backed away from him, felt a bit creeped out. Then he spoke in a monotonous voice.

**"What did yo** **u do during the explosion**? **"** That caught her off-guard. She never expected that question from him, but he did say that he knew something about the incident.

**"H-Huh?"** She already sweatdropped from his question, and he didn't look like he was amused.

**"It's not related to any of Overwatch's personal data, or about your friends; it's about you."** He reasoned.

**"So I ask you; the explosion, what did you do that time when it happens..?"** This time his voice was dead serious.

**"I..."** she stuttered, didn't know how to answer in the best way. That didn't make him happy at all. She took time to respond his question, that made him lost his patience.

**"What. Did. You do?!"** His voice boomed, which made her jumped from her spot. He sounded desperate. Desperate to find an answer, just like she was. Their eyes were locked to each other, accompanied by the deadly silence.

He saw her widened eyes, filled with shock and fear. Then he realized what he had done. He accidentally intimidated her. Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked away.

**"...sorry... I.... just forget about what I said."** He mused. Then her eyes softened as she looked at his troubled body language. She couldn't blame him. She just shook her head at him and sighed.

**"I'll tell you."** His face lifted up to look at her, she hugged her knees tighter and looked down, avoiding eye contact as she started her story.

**"During the explosion, I was still in headquarters. It happened so quickly, so I wasn't ready when it does."** She explained. He listened attentively to every word that she spoke, watching her movements as she told her side of the story.

**"I wasn't badly injured, so I went around the debris, looking for some survivors. But there was none."** She fiddled her fingers, when she continued.

**"I thought that after I leave the scene, everything would be back to normal.... But I was wrong."** He saw her face quickly changed into a frown as she finished her sentence. She didn't sound so pleased.

**"I lost a friend..."** her voice sounded almost like it was broken.

**"Was it the guy from the Blackwatch?"** His question caught her by surprise; her eyes darted towards him widened, shocked was visible on her expression.

**"H-How did you.."**

**"--A hunch. Last night, you did told me about him. So I was just making a lucky guess."** He reasoned. It was a solid excuse, so she couldn't argue much about it. But doubt was still there. She looked back down, face solemn.

**"It's true... it was him... but I was so lost that time... I didn't know what to do. But one thing for certain : I couldn't accept the fact that he was dead."** She looked down, tears brimmed at her eyes when she remembered the crushed body. She looked heartbroken, he thought. He didn't know how to respond to her.

Part of him felt rage and anger towards the doctor, but other part of him.... he didn't know what to feel.

**"What did you do?"** He asked, although he knew the answer; but not in the precise way. She lifted her head up slowly, but eyes still looking down, not wanting to make an eye contact with him. She hesitated.

**"I done.... something."** She whispered.

**"Something...?"**

**"I-I couldn't tell you that--"**

**"It's the research, isn't it?"** He cut her off. Her head snapped up to look at him with widened eyes, but then softened as she gazed back down and continued her story. She nodded slowly.

**"Yes."**

**"** **...** ****"** **

It was dead silence. Both of them tried to absorb the facts before she continued.

**"After I tried my research....my friend managed to find me there. I didn't know what happened after that."** She reasoned. He only listened to her story. That explains a lot, he thought. But that still wasn't convincing enough for him to know the reason why she would do things to him. Something crossed his mind, so he decided to ask her.

**"... still looking for him?"**

**"Why wouldn't I? I wanted to know if he's alright... I wanted to know if he's still alive..."** her head shot up to look at him, eyes glared through his mask. Her face was scorned but at the same time, filled with hurt. He just looked at her, not saying a word, until...

**"But what if he doesn't want to see you?"** His question caught her by surprise. Her face frowned further as they shared gazes between each other. He saw that she was confused.

**"W-Why wouldn't he not want to see me?"** He could see the disappointment in her eyes, as if she didn't want to believe if it's true.

**"Let's just say.... There were some..  faults... on the research."** He started to speak. There was doubt in her face, she never thought of that.

**"He woke up in the middle of the scene, all alone and confused; thought that he was dead. Then he looked a himself, he realized something."** He leaned his face towards her, looking that she was already staring down to her knees, not wanting to look at him.

**"He could do something that no person could. He found out he came back to life, but not as a human.... Rejected by the earth and sky, he don't know who he was."** No response. He got up and looked down at her, still not talking to him.

**"He asked himself.** _**Why** _ **can't he move on to the afterlife?** _**Why** _ **does he have to live in this hell? Living on Earth** **as something he wasn't.** _**Why** _ **him?"**

**"He kept asking himself why...why...** ** _why._** **There's nothing in this world was worth for him. So what had he done wrong to deserve this?"** His voice already raised without him noticing. He sounded like _he_ was the guy in that story. And _he was_ **.**

**"What had he done to become; a** _ **monster**_ **?"** Her eyes shadowed from his line of sights, still looking down to her knees. He walked closer to her, and stopped in front of the doctor. Arms crossed and he tilted his head to look for her hidden face.

**"So now I ask you, doc.** _**Why?** _ **"**

**"I don't know..."** she answered like a soft whisper, not reaching to his ears. He already started to get impatient, and the fiery anger inside him only started to get fierce.

**"ANSWER ME!--"**

**"--I DON'T KNOW!"** She looked at him, her face reddened with fury. Her lips trembled as she spoke those words, filled with hurt. He went silent.

She looked away from him, eyes already cast down looking at the floor in front of her.

**"I told you before... I was lost... I was so selfish back then... All I could think of was saving him..."**

**"Because I couldn't live my life knowing that he's already gone.."** She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears and gulping down the lump in her throat.

**"He's too important to me..."** as she spoke those words, something hit his chest hard. She was silent, a sharp huff came out with every breath she took. He was speechless. Lost of words.

Deep inside him, there was a twist inside his gut when he looked at her dismal face. He hated that feeling, and he didn't know why it happened. Especially when it happened near her.

**"Please....leave me alone... I wanted some time of myself.."** she croaked. Her face buried under her arms on her knees once more. He was hesitated at first, then he turned his heel towards the metal door.

As he reached at the front of his exit, he stopped his tracks and turned his head to look at her distraught state.

**"I'll see you tonight. For your meal..."** he didn't expect an answer. He just let out a soft sigh.

Then the sound of the door opened and closed right after, leaving a heartbroken doctor alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I need to say this. A short advertisement. And a huge reminder to every gamer. It's kinda like a vent, so I apologise, it's very unprofessional of me to say this in a chapter. Do skip if you don't want to read. It might ruin your good mood.
> 
> Warning : Curses and swears galore.
> 
> Whoever plays Overwatch,
> 
> Don't be an arrogant bitch and bash people. Especially if you're one of the lowest level in the team. In competitive. (I hold grudges man. I'm not a very goody two shoes kind of a person.)
> 
> That makes you dumb and a sore loser. You can't accept defeat. Because you always LOSE. Not to mention you're bashing an elite player. *roll eyes* (P.S I'm not that elite player)
> 
> You're not God or Jesus or whatever that's holy. You're fucking stupid and you're not the boss of anybody. I would only respect you if you're in an eSport channel; competiting in a REAL game. Getting REAL prize money.
> 
> The problem is : you're fucking not in the TV.
> 
> Of course, toxicity is everywhere, so you retards are gonna keep doing it.
> 
> One solution to all you good people :  
> block'em parasites. That'll work like a charm. I think.
> 
> But my heart and soul will always curse to those who insult me. And I will curse them until their lives are left nothing but ashes. And trust me, my curse didn't disappoint to amaze me how it worked so well at the moment.
> 
> I'm sorry if I ruined your mood or day with a bad vibe. Anyways.... thank you guys for reading the story, I appreciate you guys for the good support. Spread the kindness, hope you guys have a nice day!


	22. Part 21

It was dark, but he was sitting on a chair at the front of her door, guarding during the night shift. He hadn't got enough sleep ever since last night, since he guard her door after their little drawing activity, but she wouldn't know that. He didn't tell the guards about them not guarding her at night ever since. It was better if HE was the one to keep an eye on her. He yawned under his mask, lost count on how many he already did that. It was pretty boring; no TV, no board games, nothing. Wonder how did she entertain herself in that room? No matter, he thought. Right now, he could still hear some sniffles inside the room, she was occupied with something else. He did went inside with her meal like he promised, but she didn't look like she wanted to eat despite the rumbling sounds coming from herself. He crossed his arms, leaning his head down on the chair, trying to contain his fatigue.  
______________________________________

 **"You are so reckless, Gabe!"** She scolded as she wrapped the bandages on his injured arm. He winced in pain as she tightened the bandage.

 **"No, I was not. This is what you called war. They won't miss a target on purpose! They were just good."** He excused. Angela only rolled her eyes at him.

 **"And you are better. You're just giving them a chance to hit you. Geez..."** after finish wrapping the bandage on his left arm, she proceeded to treat his scratches on his face. She leaned closer to his face with some disinfectant and a cotton in hand. He only scrutinize her features with her face all serious, yet she was oblivious of that.

 **"Thanks for the compliment, doc."** He smirked.

 **"You're welcome. Now do me a favor and don't get hurt too much!"** She scolded him once again. He only replied with a chuckle.

 **"Aww... you don't want to see me in the infirmary anymore? So you can have more time with Jack?"** He teased, and she hit his uninjured arm with her brows furrowed.

 **"No! Would you stop that, Gabriel?! I don't like those rumors spreading around."** He chuckled again. He actually loved how she said his full name other than 'Gabe'. He didn't know why, but maybe because the way she spoke like he was an important person. But he wouldn't tell her about that.

The rumors about her and Jack had spread like wildfire, though none of them knew who spread such news. She didn't like it though, but Jack looked like he didn't mind. Of course, who wouldn't fall for the Swiss doctor of Overwatch? He had to admit, he also like her, although not in such way; probably admiration, but he'd rather not talk about it or it would be awkward for both of them.

 **"But everyone already knows that. You're just not accepting it."** He ouched when she applied some cold substance on his wound, before she made some fixes.

 **"Hold still."** She ordered him, he just grunted.

 **"You did that on purpose."** She just hummed. With a few seconds of silence, she spoke softly as she treated his wound.

**"I'm not accepting it because it's not true."**

**"Won't that make Jack disappointed?"** He raised his eyebrow, a bit curious with the doctor's answer.

 **"You better accept the ugly truth rather than taking the pretty lies."** She answered proudly. Then her eyes softened when she done treating one of the scars on his face.

 **"Besides, I already had someone else in my mind."** She responded. That made his eyes widened slightly. She already had a crush? He wanted to know, just for the sake of curiosity. He knew that Angela wasn't the one who would fall head over heels on a mere man, not to mention if she was even interested in these kinds of things. So that guy must be interesting or something.

 **"Though it's just an admiration. Not that 'like like' kind of thing."** She mused. He just hummed telling her that he was listening.

**"Must be a cool guy."**

**"You would be surprised if you meet him."** She giggled.

**"Oh? How so?"**

**"Because it is someone that you know very well. And if you say Jack, it's not."** He chuckled at her comment as he examined her face in front of him, she smiled as she focused on his scar above his brow. Then she backed away for a bit and let out a contented sigh.

She finally finished with his wounds. And she looked at him straight to his eyes.

**"** **There. Done. Be careful next time, okay?"**

**"Roger, ma'am."** He smiled at her. As he was about to stand up and leave, suddenly her hand gripped on his forearm. He turned to look at her, a concerned face was seen.

**"I mean it, Gabriel. Promise me return home alive in every battle."**

He stared at her, understanding what she really meant.

He gave her a soft reassuring smile.

 **"I promise."**  
_____________________________________

He suddenly felt like his body weight shifted to the other end, making him woke up before he lost his balance on his chair. He fell asleep. Everything was silent, he let out a heavy grunt and rested his hand on his head, feeling a bit dizzy. He can't sleep, he needed to stay up. Maybe a good cup of joe would help him. It wouldn't be long, and the main room wasn't far.

He got up from his chair on his way to the exit of the room. As he walked his way there, he reminisced the dream he had. It was unexpected of him to dream an old memory, especially that one. He still wondered who that guy was because he never got the chance to meet him. Did she still like that guy? He didn't know, and he couldn't care for now. The doctor seemed like she wasn't gonna talk to him anytime soon. It took him 3 minutes until he reached the main room. The room was lighted, but no one was there. He went through the doorless room and saw the coffee machine beside a random potted plant. With few more steps, he walked towards the machine, feeling a bit happy as he finally got his hand on it.

There were a few button of choices, he pressed the cappuccino button, but nothing happened. He pressed it again; still. It got him a bit mad, and he was stopping his urge to blast the machine with his shotgun. But just as he was about to do that,

**"Can't sleep?"**

He let out a grunt. Not even looking at the person, he spoke displeasingly.

**"What do you want, Gordon?"**

The man just let out a deep chuckle, hearing his footsteps walking towards him.

 **"Just want a cup of joe, like you."** He stood beside him, and Reaper turned to look at him.

Tanned skin and chiseled face, his shirt showed his toned body. His hand reached for the  button, and the machine already started up and making some coffee. When the whirring sound stopped, he took the paper cup and took a whiff of the hot caffeine, before taking a sip while his eyes stared through the holes of the man's mask, before the mercenary looked away from him.

 **"So, what brings you here in this fine...night?"** Gordon asked.

 **"None of your business."** Is what he replied. He took another sip.

**"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. Just wanted to be friendly to know about you."**

**"It would be friendly enough if you just leave."** He spat.

**"Don't be like that, Reaper. I thought we already accept our differences."**

**"We did, but we don't go together."** He reasoned.

It was an awkward silence, and he just wanted this guy to leave him alone. The man was drinking his latté, and let out a contented sigh.

 **"It's been three days. Almost four."** Gordon spoke. Reaper went silent.

 **"Got anything?"** He continued, still no answer. He smirked.

 **"Nothing? Ooh that's no good. You do know what happens if you got out empty-handed after three days, right?"** He asked again, sarcastically. Reaper only heaved out a sigh, annoyed.

 **"You don't tell me."** He growled. Gordon tsked.

 **"I was just being helpful. Don't want you to regret when we get to her funeral."** He could hear the masked man snarled, but still not looking at him. Suddenly, he walked closer to Reaper, leaning his head to where his ears would be.

**"Though I wouldn't regret anything when she's dead."**

A firm grip was held on the collar of his shirt, and his face met the white mask, enflared by his words.

 **"Don't you dare speak about any of this...! It's none of your goddamn business!"** His voice wasn't loud, but menacing to his ears.

 **"Woah, easy there. We don't want to spill my latté now do we?"** Reaper leaned closer, making their faces inches away, and he spoke loud and clear.

**"Fuck. Your. Latté."**

He chuckled deeply. Then he looked at him.

 **"Temper temper, Reaper. I don't see what she sees in you."** Reaper knew that he was provoking him.

 **"But maybe I just already figured what YOU see in her. You're really lucky to have her, Reaper. Her cute face, soft skin..."** Gordon leaned closer to his ear once again.

 **"...Her..... 'screams' when I touched at '** ** _certain_** **' places..."**  
______________________________________

Widowmaker woke up from a sudden sound of crash. Who was making that ruckus? Annoyed by the rude awakening, she got up from her bed and went to her drawer and took her shirt. She changed her clothes and quickly went out from her room.

More crash was heard, and she followed the sound. More doors opened and their owners of the room came out and looked at the source of the commotion. Looks like she wasn't the only one who got the emergency alarm. She walked closer to one of the soldiers and he realized her presence.

 **"What's that sound?"** He asked.

**"I don't know. Is there a rat?"**

**"I don't think rats can make that sound."**

An agonizing scream pierced through the silent hallway. Widowmaker turned to look at the soldier, and he looked at her. All of them came running towards the main room. When they reached the main room, all of them was left dumbfounded.

Broken furniture scattered around the place, even the new coffee machine was left nothing but ruins. The vase had already broke, leaving the soil messed the floor. Then she saw right at the corner of the room.

A sight that she never expected.

Gordon, all bruised up and bloodied, lying at the corner of the room, he was brutally beaten up. Reaper was looming over him, breath all ragged and his aura was deadly. Smoke came out and surrounded his body, and suddenly he took out a shotgun and pointed at Gordon. With quick reflexes, she rushed towards him and tackled the wraith before he pulled the trigger. The shotgun fell off from his hand.

 **"Wha-- Get off me!"** He growled. She ignored him, and hold his body off and away from the victim. Widowmaker turned around and scorned at the soldiers.

 **"Don't just stand around, help him!"** The soldiers knew what she meant, quickly ran towards the fallen man, giving him support to stand up and brought him out from the room.

Reaper, as hot tempered as he was, tried to pry himself away from the sniper and lunged at Gordon, fury was all she could see. More smoke coming out from his body as he attempted to go wraith form. But he didn't take his medications, and rage got the best of him, so he couldn't control his body properly.

 **"I'll rip your throat! Claw your guts out! You hear me?!"** He shouted at the unfortunate man. Widowmaker was trying her best to keep him away before things get worse.

 **"What is wrong with you, Reaper?! Calm down! What ticked you off?"** She tried to get his attention, but obviously, he was ignoring her. Then she saw his eyes glowed red beneath the mask. It was the first time she saw that.

**"IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!"**


	23. Part 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh can someone tell me how McHanzo was created? I still can't see their relation in there.

Morning came, and Angela already was awake. She couldn't sleep. Something's wrong. She got up from the floor, looking at her surroundings. She hugged her knees and leaned on the wall, still indulged herself into deep thought. Something inside her wrenched so hard, it pained her; but she couldn't guess what was making her so restless. Though deep down, she knew there was trouble outside the interrogation room, only she didn't know if the trouble would harm her.

Her eyes were a bit tired, since all of the silent crying last night really took a toll on her. She still didn't know if she wanted to see him today, afraid that he might asked her more questions that she couldn't bear to answer. But seeing his mask for at least one minute for one day, was enough to make her feel better, because she knew he was watching her.

Her stomach growled, and last night's food's tray was left empty. She wondered why he didn't take it. The door opened, and she turned to see him, but instead, her face dropped.

Bringing a tray, the sounds of her heels coming towards Angela clicked every realization in the doctor's mind. She put the tray in front of the captive before she took a sit in front of her. Angela didn't look at the food, her eyes still glued to the woman before her, widened. Her lips trembled, trying to find a good word to start a conversation, but she was still shocked. She only looked at the doctor apathetically, giving her a soft smile.

 **"How are you, Angela?"** Still speechless. But then, she managed to speak.

 **"A-Amélie...?"** Widowmaker sighed when she spoke her name, feeling a bit nostalgic.

 **"You must have a lot of questions for me, but I'll explain later."** She retorted. Angela was still in awe, but then something else caught into her mind. The way Angela looked behind Widowmaker, eyes still searching for something, the sniper knew what; or more like who; she was looking for.

 **"W-Where is he..?"** Finally the expected question was brought up, and Widowmaker sighed heavily. Then she looked at Angela with saddened eyes.

 **"That is why I come here to meet you."** She raised an eyebrow, not getting what she was saying.

 **"But maybe we can talk about it later on. Why don't you eat first?"** She pushed the tray closer to the doctor. Angela looked down to look at her meal, it was the first thing she ate when she came here.

A dry bread.

Angela took the bread and blandly eat it. It wasn't much, but beggars can't be choosers. Widowmaker only watched her eat the bread. She didn't know why she felt pity for the woman, but maybe because she looked worse. The gauze on her face told her she had been through hell, but it looks like a certain man seemed to take care of her well-being. Her ankle looked like it was getting better, but the almost unseen marks on her neck told her a new story.

Widowmaker only sat there, looking at her. Her mouth slowly munching on the hard bread, life drained out from her eyes. As Angela finished her food, Widowmaker pushed the tray aside and scooted closer to her.

 **"Looks like you've been better, Angela."** Angela looked down, only nodded slowly with a blank face. She seemed a bit shock at the moment, since meeting a friend that was kidnapped years ago wasn't something that people could take it in quickly.

 **"I know you're a bit shocked right now. But I also had been through things for the past years, Angela..."** Widowmaker tried reasoning her, but she just shook her head disapprovingly.

 **"But that doesn't mean you kept yourself quiet for all these years. We thought you were captured and tortured, or worse..."** Angela couldn't say any further, and Widowmaker sighed. She knew what she was going to say.

 **"I'm sorry, but I can't just tell you that I'm alive, yet I'm siding with Talon. I am now an enemy to Overwatch..."** she gestured her hand towards herself, trying to look a the doctor's disappointed face.

 **"But... why..?"** Angela lifted her face and looked at Widowmaker-- no, Amélie with saddened eyes. The sniper couldn't say anything. Angela turned away, closing her eyes shut.

**"Why is Overwatch falling apart? Why do you leave? What did we do wrong?"**

**"Angela, I-- you won't understand--"**

**"THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS GUESSING GAMES!!"** Angela's sudden outburst caught Amélie by surprise. She could see the sadness in her eyes were quickly changed into pure anger. Angela suddenly calmed herself down and softly spoke.

 **"Just... please... stop.... I'm tired of all this.. I'm tired of this crying.... I'm tired of being weak. Because I don't know almost anything! I can't even save any of my friends.. because of that.."** She confessed.

**"Angela..."**

**"I don't want your pity, Amélie. I want answers."** She turned to look at her sternly. Amélie was a bit speechless.

 **"I...."** then Amélie sighed.

 **"I promise you an answer, but not now. We got an issue; and it's about you."** She changed the topic. Angela was about to protest, but then the widow stopped her by making a 'hush' sign to her.

 **"It's about Reaper..."** she started. Angela only listened to what she was going to say next.

 **"What happened that day when he didn't come to the room?"** She asked. It was sudden question, and she didn't expect it to come out from her old 'missing' friend. Angela tried to remember, when didn't he come to meet her? Amélie saw her pondered into thought, trying hard to remember.

Then something struck her. A flash of memory suddenly came into her mind. Her head lowered to look at the floor, mind still blank as she remembered that incident. Amélie saw the sudden change of her expression, looks like something DID happen when he was gone.

 **"Did a man came here that time?"** Angela's eyes shot up to the French woman, her face softened into sadness. Amélie's face turned stern but with concern. She quickly held onto the doctor's shoulders, shook her and looked her in the eyes, which cause Angela jumped from the sudden contact.

 **"What did he do to you?"** She didn't speak, her mouth agape but no words came out. She was in a trance at the moment, so Amélie decided to try calming her down before she could get some answers.

 **"Take deep breaths, Angela."** She hushed. The doctor done as she told, before she could start.

 **"I.... That day.....he came and.... asking me questions... about the research... but... I refused... then..."** her face changed each time she took one word at a time to explain to the sniper, her voice a bit shaky when she spoke.

 **"Then he... He touched me..."** Amélie looked at her concerned; it sounded like there's more, but she looked like she couldn't continue any further.

 **"Did he gave you those marks on your neck?"** Angela slowly nodded, looking at her with widened eyes; then suddenly a stray tear cascaded down on her cheek. That explains everything to Amélie. She wanted to ask her what else did he do, but seeing her state right now wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, she got all the information she needed. Amélie managed to sigh as an answer.

**"I'm sorry on his behalf, Angela. We didn't expect all of this to happen."**

**"Apologies..... doesn't change anything, Amélie... I feel disgusted with myself."** She reasoned, her face twisted into anguish. Amélie sighed. Again.

 **"It's the only thing that I can do to amend our mistakes, Angela."** But Angela shook her head disapprovingly.

 **"No.... it won't be the same.... not anymore...."** her face downcast to the floor, letting silent tears finding their way to the ground.

 **"It already happened... broken things can't be repaired as it used to be...."** hearing those words, the sniper's face looked forlorn upon the captive. Sympathy and regret was all she could burden herself.

Amélie got up, and decided to meet Reaper, to figure things out. But Angela stopped her.

 **"Amélie..."** Amélie stopped her tracks, not bother looking behind.

**"If you said.... you're the enemy, like Reaper told me he was, then why.... why are guys being so nice to me?"**

Amélie was silent at first, then she turned to meet the doctor's eyes and smiled at her sadly.

 **"It's what the least we can do for an old friend."**  
______________________________________

Somewhere in the facility, Widowmaker entered a grey room. It was small enough for one person, with a creaky bed and nothing but walls, enclosing and cramping the space inside the room. She saw the wraith sitting on the edge of the bed, entwining his fingers as his arms rested on his lap. He looked occupied, she thought to herself.

When he felt the presence of the French sniper in the room, he got up from the bed and looked at her, standing just right in front of the woman.

**"Well...?"**

She sighed at the mercenary.

 **"Unfortunately, it's actually what you thought, Reaper..."** she could see the tense of his body, and the changing aura around him; then suddenly he growled and went to hit the wall, leaving almost a crack on it.

**"That asshole...!"**

**"Calm down Reaper.** ** **It could be anyone**** **that enters the room. There's gotta be an another explanation to this--"** Reaper turned back and quickly faced her eye-to-eye. His unrhythmic breathing could be heard from her.

**"Explanation..?! There's no need for an another fucking explanation! It really is him, who else would it be?! What else that needs to be explained?! SHE'S THE EYEWITNESS."**

**"We have to ask the boss about this. Surely, if it is him, there must be something that made him barging into the interrogation room. We need more proof."** Reaper snarled. This was actually the first time she saw him completely lost his cool. Of course, he was never cool; but at least he could control his anger. But this time it was an exception.

**"Well, you can't come running into the hospital to kill him, you are in suspension."**

**"Fuck the suspension! I can get out whenever I want to!"**

**"Alive?"** She cocked an eyebrow, and that made him grunt disapprovingly.

The sound of knocking was heard from the door, both of them turned to look at their unwanted visitor to see a guard coming to greet them.

**"The boss wishes to see yo** **u both."**

 


	24. Part 23

Angela sat there, leaning on the wall like the first day she was in here. Actually, how many days was she already held captive here? She didn't know. She lost the day count already. Yet, she never cared. She was tired of everything. Her friends seems like they never cared, but she just wanted to think that they still are, only still looking for her. Though, they took too much time for their search, so many things happened in a blink of an eye, she couldn't seem to bear anymore. Sometimes she would even think why didn't those Talons just kill her already?

Oh.

They can't.

Because they need her information. But she knew that was just their useless attempt. She will NEVER tell them.

The door opened, she was too tired to look who was her visitor. Though a voice was all too familiar for her to ignore, her head snapped towards the door to see who it was. Her eyes widened, mouth agape, her brain was in verge of shutting down. She couldn't believe it.

No one could.

All it takes was just a **"You seem comfortable, Dr. Ziegler... Or should I call you Angela?"**

Her eyes rested on the new person. Holding a gun with her right hand, examining it with interest in her eyes. The black skirt she was wearing right above her knees, and a buttoned up white shirt all tucked in and unbuttoned sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Like a secretary.

Or a girl that used to work at her clinic counter.

**"....P-Priscilla...?"**

**"Surprise!"** She presented herself. She could still see the disbelief in the doctor's look, and shook her head.

**"Now, now doctor... No hard feelings right? I just don't want to spoil a great surprise, y'know?"**

**"H-How could you..."** Priscilla rolled her eyes and huffed angrily.

 **"Enough with the sob story** , **Angela. Aren't you tired of it? I don't want to hear any '** _ **but I trusted you**_ **' or '** _ **I thought we were friends**_ **' mushy stuff. Okay?"**

Angela didn't say a word, instead, her face hardened into disdain as she glared right into her eyes; sadness now turn into betrayal.

**"You were planning this all along!"**

**"Of course honey. If not, why wouldn't I be here, looking at your sorry face seeing everything finally unfolds? But I couldn't have done it without you.... So thank you for that, sweetie."** Priscilla smirked at her and rested her hands on her hips; feeling victorious.

 **"Even though my role wasn't big, but it helps me with our goals.. just like that time in the clinic, sweetheart."** Angela could've guessed that all of that incident was just a pathetic act. She couldn't believe many innocent lives were taken that time.

 **"Oh, and the time I called you while you're at Gibraltar; that was just a distraction; so that you couldn't sense a thing on our little 'visit'."** She continued, though that didn't make sense. Even if it was a distraction, others would realize it by then. Priscilla saw the confusion in her eyes, then sighed pathetically at the dumbfounded doctor.

 **"If you're thinking about some other friends of yours, thinking that THEY would've guessed something's wrong, I already sent some of the guards to keep them company, so they didn't see what's coming."** So everything already happened right after she left the room, Angela thought.

How could she be so stupid?

Priscilla tapped her fingers on her lips, a bit amused with expressions that the doctor was showing. Then Angela looked at her right in the eyes, anger took over.

 **"You wouldn't get away with this! We will stop you when everyone knows about this!"** Angela barked at her, though that never affected anything on her.

 **"But I already did, didn't I? This place is completely hidden from anyone, including your so-called 'friends'. Oh wait, they didn't come for you, did they?"** Priscilla raised an eyebrow, trying to hit a nerve. Angela was silent, but her face spoke more than a thousand words.

 **"They're not friends... They're a family..!"** Angela spat.

 **"That didn't change things, Angela... they're still not coming."** Priscilla walked closer, crossing her arms under her breasts.

The door was left opened, and Angela heard more footsteps coming her way. A few more people came in, standing behind Priscilla. She looked all of the faces in front of her.

Widowmaker.

The Sombra girl.

And Reaper.

All stood according to order, from her right to her left. A few guards were also waiting at the door. Priscilla turned around to face them, gun still in hand.

 **"Thank you for coming. I think all of us know why we are here."** Reaper and Widowmaker looked away, but Sombra just looked at her nails, feeling unentertained.

 **"Just get on with it."** Widowmaker huffed, Reaper didn't say a word.

Priscilla once turned towards the doctor. The gun rested on her shoulder.

**"We just had a little meeting, if you wanna know. And then we decided... to give you a last chance. Because you are already overdue."**

**"Give me how many chances you want, I'm not talking."** Priscilla tsked. She squatted down to let her eye level the same as Angela.

 **"Hmm... what a shame.. I thought you would change your mind. You know, just for the sake of your old friends."** She gestured towards Widowmaker and Reaper, who didn't even dare to give an eye contact to her.

She then looked at the gun she was holding.

 **"You know, this is a special bullet we're gonna use. A bullet that can penetrate to anything, and suck the life of the victim, like a vampire."** She explained, then looked at Angela.

 **"That would make your death less sufferable."** Angela glared at her. She continued.

**"You should be honored. This is the first bullet we ever created. Really hard to make, you know that? Though we haven't tried it on anything else yet, so maybe you should be our guinea pig for the experiment?"**

**"I don't care what you do! Guinea pig or not, I won't tell you!"** Priscilla hummed, feeling a bit amused.

**"The boss said we should give you a chance until tonight, buut... I think that doesn't make any difference."**

She cocked the gun and set it perfectly on Angela's forehead. Widowmaker and Reaper already started to panic and run towards the two women, but quickly the guards came and grab them while they had the chance. Sombra? Well, she's being Sombra.

 **"Are you going to disobey his orders?!"** Widowmaker grunted as she tried to pry herself away from the guard. Reaper got two guards holding him, but it seemed like they're the ones struggling.

 **"You BITCH! This wasn't what we discuss about!"** He barked. Priscilla snorted.

 **"Shut up, Reaper. He won't suspect a thing."** She reasoned. Angela didn't respond. No fear, no anger, nothing.

She closed her eyes, already accepting her fate. She didn't care anymore.

**"Do it then. I got nothing to lose."**

**"Good girl, Angela. Now, any last words?"**

**"I** **hate you.."** is what Angela responded.

 **"NO!"** Widowmaker and Reaper screamed in unison.

Then a gunshot echoed through the room.

A thud was heard on the floor.


	25. Part 24

Widowmaker's eyes widened in horror, Sombra's face twisted into disbelief, and Priscilla only smirked victoriously. Reaper was lost for words.

Angela's closed eyes slowly opened. There's the gunshot, but why didn't she felt any pain? She already saw a pool of blood near her,

But it wasn't hers.

Sounds of wheezing was heard, and she could see where the thud was coming from.

Reaper fell on the floor, gasping for life. His blood came overflowing from his body, slowly flowed its way towards her. Widowmaker and Sombra already ran towards him, and Angela looked at the woman before her.

The gun that pointed at her just now, now pointed where Reaper was standing. Angela watched in horror, as Priscilla stood up and walked towards the fallen man. Reaper reached his hand towards her, but she quickly pushed it away once she already got close enough. She went down on one knee, touching the blood that still flowing out from his body, and she looked at him with a smug grin.

 **"Would you look at him, Angela? Pathetic. Don't you feel sorry for this guy?"** She turned to look at the horrified doctor, but she saw that the doctor was speechless.

 **"Get away from him, Priscilla..."** Widowmaker spoke with a sting, but she ignored her. Priscilla knew, Widowmaker couldn't hurt her even if she tried.

Because she, is the boss' favorite.

 **"Looks like the bullet is doing its magic. Who knew the infamous Reaper got killed.... by a bullet. But on second thought, you already felt death before, am I right, Reaper? So this thing shouldn't be new to you already."** She looked at Reaper, almost dying.

 **"W-Wha...?"** Angela spoke in a soft manner, dumbfounded. Priscilla turned towards her again.Then something clicked in her mind. She gave her a sly grin before she asked.

 **"Oh, he didn't show you his face?"** Once again, no answer. Priscilla let out a hearty but evil laugh, then she turned back to Reaper.

 **"** **That's very low of you, Reaper."** She could see his body tensed weakly as he knew what she was going to do next.

 **"** **As a good friend, Angela... Let me show you something that you never expected to see."** Her hand reached for his mask, Reaper couldn't fight, and Sombra and Widowmaker was too slow to response on the sudden move.

 **"N-No..."** Reaper softly pleaded.

 **"I want you to look at his true face, Angela. The true face of a** ** _monster._** **"** Angela's eyes went from Priscilla then to the mask, she was dumbfounded. She didn't know what was happening right now, but her heart was thumping inside her chest as if was about to explode.

**"But of course, every monster has their creator right? Let us see the reunion between the creator and its creation!"**

With a yank on the mask, everything froze.

Angela looked at him.

Still couldn't believe her eyes.

She must be dreaming.

**"G-Gabriel...?"**

Reaper didn't look at her, life was drained from his face, his breath was still ragged. He was still fighting for his immortal life, but his eyes glared at the woman who was holding his mask. Priscilla threw the mask away and got up, shifted her weight on her other leg while a hand rested on her hip.

**"Aww... what a touching reunion. Too bad I have to cut it short for you. And by short, tick tock Angela... he's gonna die. The bullet's gonna drain all the life out of him until he's nothing but a husk, just like his victims. If you're not gonna tell us, then show us how you bring dead people to life, and of course; he will be the** _**perfect** _ **specimen... like he was to you few years ago...."**

Angela was torn. If she save him, the others would be in danger; but if she don't, he'll die. Tears already formed in her eyes, she held her head, not knowing what to do.

 **"Do something, goddammit!"** Sombra spat at her. She looked at the Spanish woman, anger was evident on her face, but there's also sadness in those eyes. She's also worried about him.

Angela was speechless. She never expected what she thought was true. The way he eats, the way he talks. The way he acts;

Turns out it was the same man after all.

How could she be so dumb?

She was still shocked, and Widowmaker started to piss off.

**"ANGELA!"**

**"Fine! I'll help him!"** She shouted. Priscilla smiled.

 **"Good for you. But you better hurry, or he'll die."** With that, she turned her heel towards the exit. The guards followed her behind, leaving the four in the room.

Angela crawled towards him, her hands already stained with his blood. She went to reach him, but he quickly slapped her hand away.

 **"Get away from me..... You've done *wheeze* enough...."** Tears already fell, but her face was still serious.

**"Don't be an idiot. Let me help you."**

**"Your help...is what make me....like this.... I'd rather die.... like a normal human.... than living like..... a monster..."** he spoke in between ragged breaths. Then he continued.

 **"I should've died..... long time ago..."** he breathed.

 **"Reaper..."** Widowmaker whispered. Eyes downcasted. Angela couldn't say anything. Then he started to cough up blood, panic greet her face.

 **"Then let me fix you. I can make you normal again!"** She tried persuade him. But what he said after that caught her off-guard.

**"Enough....! I'm not.... gonna let you..... make the..... same mistakes..."**

**"You can't..... fix me....doc... I'm already broken..."** That dream, she thought. The time she saw him in a dark abyss, he spoke the same thing. More tears flowed on her cheeks. It's true. Everything was her fault. She didn't expect all of this to happen. No one were.

_**It already happened... broken things can't be repaired as it used to be....** _

Her own words, echoed in her mind. She closed her eyes shut, letting a choked sob escaped from her mouth.

Guilt overpower her, she froze where she was; not moving an inch. But Sombra wasn't taking all of this.

 **"I don't know the hell you guys talking about, and I don't give a shit about it. You said you want to help him?! Then help him! There's no time to think about your past!"** Angela was surprised, she shot her head up towards Sombra, confusion still on her face. Sombra then look at Reaper sternly.

 **"And you! Don't you think we're all going through this shit with you dying! Hold on and you guys can discuss your problems later! Alright?!"** All of them were speechless, but Angela had to agree. She couldn't lose hope. She can still fix this. Although she don't know how, but she'll think of something. She wiped her tears, and turned to look at Widowmaker. Spoke like a true doctor.

 **"Where's the infirmary?"**  
______________________________________

Angela already took out the bullet from him, but he was still bleeding. Despite his trait as a wraith, he couldn't recover without killing people, and there's no people to kill. Other than that, the effect of the bullet didn't seem to stop, it was still draining the life out of him, and it was getting worse. At this rate, he would die, and she couldn't let that happen.

She injected something on him that could help his blood to clot at faster rate, but enough to clot his wounds, and wrapped the bandage around his torso. She put an oxygen mask on his mouth and went on somewhere to get what she needed to help him survive. If she had her Caduceus staff, or at least some nanobots, maybe it could help him to survive. Everything started to get south, and she didn't know what to do.

Widowmaker and Sombra came into the infirmary to see if they can help, and boy was she grateful for that.

 **"Need anything?"** Widowmaker asked her, Angela slowly walked towards her with a worried face. Her ankle and foot seemed to get better.

 **"Nothing helps. I need my Caduceus staff, or some nanobots, but those things are in my lab at the Gibraltar."** She wiped her face to wipe her depression away. She was frustrated. She couldn't lose him again.

 **"I was afraid I might make the same mistake again..."** she spoke in a muffled whisper. Widowmaker heard that and sighed.

 **"I don't know what happened exactly between both of you, but I'm sure you won't fail this time."** She comforted her. Sombra was deep into thought, then she turned to look at Angela.

 **"You did say nanobots, didn't you? Like, tiny robots?"** Angela slowly nodded with a raised eyebrow.

**"You have those?"**

**"Well, not exactly, but I think they can work the same. I'll go get it."** Then, in a blink of an eye, she disappeared.

 **"That would take some time to wait for her to come back, we need to stabilize him."** Angela told Widowmaker, and the sniper nodded. They went to Reaper, wear nothing but his pants, struggling with his breaths even with the oxygen mask. But the wound seemed to stop bleeding, though it didn't help his condition.

 **"His wound is too severe, we need to boost his healing so he could heal himself."** Widowmaker explained, Angela was surprised.

**"He can do that?"**

**"Yes. I've seen him done that many times."**

**"Hope your friend brings those nanobots."**

With a few medical procedures of helping him, it looks like it was working. The heart monitor started to calm down and his breathing started to get labored.

 **"Good, this could last longer when she comes back."** Angela sighed. Speak of the devil, Sombra came back with little microchips in her hands.

 **"Will this do?"** She asked the doctor. Angela turned around and saw the hacker held out a handful of little devices in her hands. She walked closer and inspected them closer.

She held one between her fingers and looked closer. Almost like the nanobots that she used. So it'll do to help her. But now the problem is how can she programmed it? She thought about it for a while, then she looked at Sombra.

Of course.

**"Sombra, can you hack into my computer in my house?"**

**"In Swiss? I'm sorry amiga but that's too far. I can't hack something that's across the continent."**

**"Oh, but you can if you have a laptop."** She mused. Sombra though for a while, classic hacking? Well that's pretty low for her, but she got no choice, didn't she?

 **"Hey, Widowmaker. You have a laptop, why not use yours?"** Sombra asked. Widowmaker didn't seem to like the idea.

**"Don't you have yours?"**

**"Just because I'm a hacker doesn't mean that I have a laptop."** She grunted. Widowmaker was having second thoughts, then she let out a frustrated sigh.

 **"..... Ugh fine..."** Widowmaker quickly went out, leaving Sombra with Reaper and the doctor.

It was awkward silence, until Sombra rested her hand behind her head, grinning like an idiot.

 **"Soo.... should I leave you lovebirds alone or..."** Angela didn't know what she meant at first, then she turned to look at Reaper. Sombra could see she was blushing.

 **"What... N-No!! We were never lovers!"** Sombra pouted.

 **"I'm just joking. Don't tell me you've taken it seriously?"** Sombra smirked. Her face reddened. Why wasn't this woman being serious in such situation?!

Sombra laughed at the doctor's response. She walked towards a half-conscious Reaper, looking at his scarred face. He was still breathing heavily, but it looked almost fine. Angela slowly followed behind and watched them.

 **"But I have to say, the old man really cared about you..."** Sombra's face softened and smiled at him. Angela was pretty surprised.

**"Old man? You called him that?"**

**"Heh.. yeah... he didn't like it though, but he never argued. He's like a dad to me. A best friend. Even though he got this glare that could kill a bird."** They both laughed.

 **"He is a grump. I can't deny."** Angela stated. Sombra nodded.

 **"But has a soft heart."** Sombra continued. Angela then looked at the man. It was silence, but good kind.

 **"Yeah."** She agreed. She had to admit, no matter how fierce or dangerous he looks, he actually cared about the people around him. But why betray his old comrades?

Suddenly Widowmaker barged in with the laptop, breath all ragged. Both of them turned around and quickly walked towards the sniper.

 **"Here..."** Widowmaker handed her laptop to Sombra and the hacker sat on a nearby chair while both women stood behind her. She quickly opened the laptop and turned it on.

With a few minutes, she already sprung into action. A few tabs and a few clicks on the mouse, she finally get her hands on Angela's home computer.

 **"Okay, I'm in. What should I look for?"** She asked. Angela leaned down to look at the screen and examined one by one. She didn't understand a thing though.

 **"Try look for my nanobots support research."** Sombra brought the cursor to a few files and codes.

 **"And... vóila! It's here."** Widowmaker gave Sombra a stink eye. She knew Sombra was mocking her.

 **"Good! Can you download it?"** Angela asked.

 **"Bring me those chips. That'll be easier."** Angela went back for the chips that she left. Then she came with three in her hand. Sombra took the chips from her hand and an invisible pad came to view. Angela was in awe.

The pad beeped when she typed something on it. Suddenly the laptop popped up a loading bar, uploading the files. A few minutes after that, the chips came to life unexpectedly.

 **"This should do."** She gave the chips to Angela and she accepted it.

As she hold onto the chips, something clicked into her mind.

How can she activate the chips?

With no Caduceus staff to trigger the chips, it would be hopeless. She needed a replacement. She searched through the infirmary for something that works almost the same, something that could spark.

The shock device that the doctors use for heart failure nearby somehow kept her mind running. It may not be the best idea, but it might help triggering the chips to start their self heal program. She would have to adjust the shock intensity or else it would be worse for his already weak heart.

 **"Hope this works."** She sighed.

 **"Don't worry, amiga. It'll work."** Angela nodded with a determined look and Sombra nodded back.

She quickly walked towards Reaper with the chips, and she had to undone the bandages on his chest, since it was already soaked with his blood that he bled earlier. The wound seemed fine, but she knew it won't last long. She took some tweezers and place the chips at the end of it. Carefully, she dug the tweezers deep into a forming huge gash, his tissues tore as he made any sudden or intentional moves. It made him jumped and winced in pain.

 **"Aaaarrrghhhh!!!"** He screamed. He was still conscious, so the pain was recognizable.

 **"Hang on, Gabriel... I just need to put them inside. Then you'll be okay.."** she hushed him. He was still screaming. After putting all three inside, Angela quickly went to the machine, pulling it closer to him and plugged in the device to start it. When the machine came to life, she made a few tweaks to adjust the power supply and intensity. She held the two shock pads and rubbed it together to amplify the charges. With a shaky sigh, she looked at him. It's gonna be painful for him.

 **"Hold on for me Gabriel.... This might sting."** When everything was ready, she placed the shocking pads on his chest with full force, avoiding the wound but near to it so the chips could activate. As expected, Reaper screamed out from his lungs, the agonizing sound of his ear piercing voice somehow literally pierced her heart. She checked if it works, no response.

Eyes already watery as she shock him again. Another scream, but still no response from the chips. What had she done wrong? Why weren't the chips reacting to the shock? Was it not enough? Were the chips malfunctioned? Does she need to amplify the power?

She couldn't do this anymore. It pained her more to see him screaming because of this. She stopped the machine and went to caress his head, trying to comfort him. Luckily the chips already reacted, and it started to give out some sort of energy that was almost the same how her Caduceus staff worked. Though she didn't see that yet.

The pain didn't subside, in fact it started to intensify from the chips self heal. Suddenly he thrashed around, couldn't bear the pain he was feeling. The oxygen mask fell from his face. The pain was exactly felt like the time that he was dying in the explosion.

More tears gleamed in her eyes, she hugged his neck with her head beside his, her lips near to his ear. Tears already on his eyes as well, bearing the excruciating pain once more, still screaming for his life.

 **"Please....Gabriel..."** she whispered. Then something snapped.

He went mute. Sombra and Widowmaker who were watching the whole thing started to worry. Angela lifted her head to look at him, tears still brimming. She held his face, trying to look for a reaction. His face froze.

 **"Gabe...?"** Worry and panic was heard from her voice. Was it not working?

Then his eyes slowly closed, he let out a soft breath. Tears fell from the side of his eyes. She started to panic, but then it was washed away with relief.

The wound started to close itself. It's working well. Maybe the chips already activated properly and stabilized itself and his body. Angela sighed.

He's okay.

Widowmaker and Sombra came closer with worried faces, then Angela turned around and smiled with glassy eyes. She nodded at them, and they let out a relieved sigh.

 **"For a minute there, I thought he was a goner."** Sombra retorted. Widowmaker rested her hand on Sombra's shoulder and looked at her.

 **"I think we should let him get some rest. He went through so much."** Sombra nodded. But then both of them looked at the doctor. She knew what they meant, then she just laid her head low.

 **"C-Can you give us a second?"** They both looked at each other, before both of them nodded.

 **"We'll come back to get you."** Angela smiled at them.

 **"Thank you."** They quickly turned around and left the room. Angela took a chair and sat beside his bed. She looked at him, he was already sleeping. Must've been tired for him, to fight for his life. She wondered if this was how he endured the pain during the explosion. The unshedded tears finally fell when she reached for his ungloved hand. He was cold, not like the time when he brought her to his room. Was it just an illusion? Maybe not.

She held his hand dearly. It felt funny, but maybe because she haven't touch his hand for quite a while. It was all her fault. She never expected all of this to happen. She never wanted it to be like this. Now, he had suffered living this way all these years. She couldn't fix him like he used to, because she didn't know anymore. He was a monster that he claimed he is, but Pricilla's words came echoing through her mind, and it pained her.

She's the one who created the monster.

More tears flowed as she felt the guilt started to fill her heart. She broke down onto his hand, both of her hands trembled as they held tight on his and she rested her forehead on his cold hand.

 **"Gabriel..."** she spoke his name that was never left forgotten from her lips.

**"I'm sorry....."**


	26. Part 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I forgot to publish here. Here ya go

Angela leaned on the cold wall, back into the room she was. The room was lit with orange glow of light that came from the lamp that Gabriel gave it to her. She wrapped herself with the warm blanket that he also gave. Ever since she knew who he was, now the scent was all to familiar for her; a scent that she missed dearly. It was cold, but she never took notice. All she thought about right now was him. Is he okay? Has he already wake up? How was he feeling if he already did wake up?

Will he ever accept her apology?

To be honest, she don't know. She had doubts, but she also had hope. Her eyes wandered on the colored walls, looking at the drawings they made. She smiled remembering the good times they had, even if it was just a short time. The pony that he drew was still there, still looking like a rat. Her pink owl was a bit far, but it was still clearly seen. Then she looked at the other drawings, enjoying her view.

Suddenly her eyes caught onto a small art. It was a bit smudgy, and the crayon used was pure white; she would assume he drew it. It was unfinished, but she could try to guess what it was if she took a good look. She crawled towards the drawing and examined the drawing. She spot a pair of wings, a beak, but the body was short on legs. Her eyes widened briefly, then it softened with a heartfelt guilt.

It was a dove.

Her dainty fingers brushed over the chalky lines of the art, reminiscing how the dove could be so meaningful to her. She sighed heavily.

 **"Gabriel..."**  
______________________________________

The light blinded his eyesight for a while, but then he finally got his field of vision after a few minutes of adjusting the brightness. He was still in bed, all bandaged up. The wire on him was attached to a device that showed his heartbeat. It looked stable. His eyes followed the lines on the monitor, pondering to himself.

Does he still have a beating heart?

The monitor didn't lie, so maybe. But still, he couldn't believe it completely. He still thought that he was dead that was moving on its own; a zombie. He let out a sigh. The heaviness on his chest suffocated him, but he couldn't move too much; because he didn't know if his wounds are okay. But he hated to stay like this, doing nothing. So better try, right?

Slowly, he tried to get up from the bed; but suddenly felt the excruciating pain on his chest, where the bullet penetrated his skin. He fell back down on the bed, grunted in pain. Still can't move, huh?

He heard someone came in from the door, and turned to see Widowmaker walking in and stood beside him. She rested her hand on her hip and stared right to his eyes, raising an eyebrow.

 **"Still feeling unstable?"** She asked, he turned away and grunted. She turned to look at his wrapped chest, and then turned back to look at him with a serious face.

 **"Are you bleeding?"** He turned back to her, then tried to look at his chest closely; but she quickly slammed his head back on the bed, not letting him to move any further.

 **"Don't move. Or you'll open the wound back. If you still have one."** She mused. Widowmaker went to change his stained bandage, carefully pulled the right strip and unwound it. To her surprise, there's none.

 **"Odd... it looks fine."** She examined his chest. But when she press where his wound was, he screamed in pain which caught her by surprise and retracted her hand away, seeing the wound reopened into a huge gash, causing him to bleed again.

When he stopped screaming, she watched his wounded chest slowly repaired itself by closing it again. Widowmaker sighed and went to look for a cloth to wipe the overflowed blood.

 **"Looks like you're not completely healed yet. Your regeneration is countering the draining effect of the bullet. Oddly enough the bullet had already been extracted."** She went to the table and took a cloth to him.

 **"My regeneration won't work until I kill someone. How can that be possible?"** He raised an eyebrow at her, Widowmaker didn't dare to look at him, instead she focused on trying to clean his wound. He pondered into thought, then suddenly, his eyes widened.

Angela.

 **"What the hell did the doc do to me?"** He asked. Widowmaker didn't say anything, instead, she sat down on the chair beside his bed and carefully wiped the blood. Her face was stern.

 **"Anything to keep you alive."** She mused.

 **"I mean it Widowmaker. What did she do to my body this time?"** He emphasized. She sighed once again, thinking that he was just being overdramatic.

 **"Even if you ask me, it's already too late to undo it, Reaper."** Widowmaker spat. She looked straight to his eyes, raising an eyebrow to the mercenary.

 **"What can you do if she already altered your body?"** The way the widow put into words, somehow it was very provocative for the wraith.

Rage overpowered him, so he got up from the bed without warning, but quickly fell back as he winced in pain from the forming wound.

More blood came out from his chest, it was too much; he couldn't bear the pain and fell back down on the bed, screaming in agony.

 **"You can't even stand up from your bed, Reaper. You can't even lift a finger at this rate."** She huffed. He curled himself to ease the pain, but it only made it worse.

 **"I'm calling the doctor."** She was about to turn away and leave, but then he shouted.

 **"NO! Don't. Call. Her."** He spoke filled with disgust. She rolled her eyes, even if he didn't see it.

 **"Fine. I let you bleed to death."** She continued to walk away. When she spoke that way, he got second thoughts. He quickly rose him arm reaching towards her, trying to stop her from leaving.

 **"Wait...."** he groaned. She turned back to him and raised her groomed eyebrow.

 **"Make up your mind."** She sounded irritated.

Reaper was speechless. He couldn't let her call the doctor, but he didn't want to be left alone in this state as well. He'd been through hellish pain, and he didn't want that deranged doctor to put anymore weird stuff in him. Ironically, she was his only hope to ease his pain that he created.

 **"...."** he didn't speak. She couldn't stand with all of this drama and sighed. She had enough of this.

 **".... I'll call her. Whether you like it or not."** She decided for him. He didn't argue, but he still winced in pain.

She turned away, this time, she left.


	27. Part 26

She wasn't sleepy, lying on the floor with the blanket covering her body. The light comforted her from the darkness, and she tried to close her eyes to sleep. But then another light came in from nowhere and she quickly squinted her closed eyes from the bright light.

She opened them slowly, and saw a feminine figure walking towards her with the sounds of clicking heels. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes to see clearly, and she looked up at the looming figure in front of her.

 **"He needs help. Come."** The sound of a familiar French woman clicked her mind. Her eyes softened as she looked at her.  
______________________________________

 **"How did he end up getting himself hurt?"** Angela walked her way towards the infirmary with Widowmaker by her side.

 **"Let's just say, he had a little tantrum."** Angela raised an eyebrow, curious of her statement.

 **"Tantrum?"** She asked. Widowmaker was hesitated to tell her.

 **"** **It's better if you don't know about it."** She mused. Angela was curious, but by the way the sniper put into words, she guessed it must've been because of his state.

They reached at the infirmary, and Angela saw he was still lying on the bed, in a curled up state. She could hear him grunting and wincing from his pain. Widowmaker stepped back, and Angela turned to look at her.

 **"I'll wait outside. You go check his wounds."** She retorted. Angela nodded and slowly walked her way towards the grieving wraith.

Reaper realized her presence and softly growled, but loud enough for her to hear. She stopped midway, afraid to go closer.

 **"Go....away...."** he bellowed. Angela was disheartened at first, but then quickly rage filled inside her. She didn't want to be weak, she thought. She's tired of all that. Why did she have to listen someone else when she actually had the choice to do what she wants? She continued walking towards him, until she was standing in front of him. He slowly looked up at her, still in pain.

**"Haven't you heard...? Go--"**

**"Then you rather suffer from that wound?"** She cut him off. He was silent at first, then he growled again.

 **"I already suffered worst."** He winced. He was being so stubborn, she thought.

 **"Then this wouldn't be a problem for you.. You've been worse.."** he snorted despite he was in pain. His brown pupils that had a glint of glowing red glared at her blue ones.

 **"Yeah... I wonder who made me been through this hell..?"** He sassed, but she didn't falter. Her face was still stern, looking at him. She's tired with all of this. She had to be professional.

 **"Say all you want, Gabriel... I only come here to tend your wound. Even if I cry, begging you for a hundred times, you still hate me. That doesn't change anything."** She reasoned. He was speechless.

Somehow when he continued to look at her, he couldn't find the soft-hearted doctor that cares for her patients that he used to know.

Now he only see the stern doctor that don't give a shit.

Suddenly Angela gripped on his shoulders, pushing him so that his body was facing the ceiling, and she straighten up his crouched position so that he laid straight on the bed, which cause him to groan in pain. He tried to curl back into his previous position, but the grip on his shoulders was surprisingly strong, preventing him from moving from his spot. Her other hand let go of his shoulder and went to pry his hands from his wound.

He tried to fight back, but hell she was strong. Where did she get all that strength?

Angela looked at the wound, it was still bleeding, staining the bed he was lying. At this rate he could've died from blood loss.

 **"You moved too much. That's why the inside tissues didn't heal properly. You keep on tearing them when they heal."** She explained. His breath all ragged from holding the pain, but slowly he felt the pain started to get weaker. He lifted his head up to look what's happening, but Angela used her hand that was holding his other shoulder to slam his head back down; not looking at him. He grunted.

 **"I said don't move."** She said sternly. Surprisingly, he didn't argue. Whatever she was doing actually worked. The pain finally slowed down until it was gone. He could breathe normally. She let out a sigh and turned to look at him.

 **"The wound is closed. You can relax now."** The tense on his body that he didn't realize slowly relaxed. She let go of his hands and head, went to the table that filled with medical tools to take a bloodied cloth that Widowmaker used.

He could hear the sounds of flowing water, and he lifted his head up to see what she was doing, but quickly fell back down on the bed when he felt a jolt of pain from his chest. She heard his groan, so she turned to glance at him before she looked back at the sink, cleaning the cloth to remove the blood stain.

 **"You really are stubborn. I told you not to move."** She scolded like a doctor would to her patients. He grunted again.

With a few silent minutes, she walked back to him, sitting on the provided chair beside him and held the wet cloth. She placed the cloth on his body, causing him to jump from the cold contact. She was surprised at first, but then she slowly cleaned the blood on his body, avoiding the place where his close wound was.

The wound was a bit fragile and thin other than his other spots on his body, so she could tell. He didn't look at her, instead he stared blankly at the ceiling. It was silent, but both of them wanted that. Instead of quarreling, they just let the silence accompanied them.

He was mad at her. He remembered why he hated her; but somehow all of that anger that built up inside him slowly subsided after what she said. He couldn't deny that she was right. What did he actually want her to do so that he could forgive her? Even if she begged, he knew it wouldn't be easy as it sounds to forget everything. But no matter how many hurtful words he spat at her, she still come to help him although he didn't want her to. Maybe it's just doctor instinct, he thought.

Or maybe this is how she wanted to make up for him. And it was the last thing he wanted from her. If he could, he didn't want to try any of her treatments so that he wouldn't be a lab rat. Though it was too late for that.

 **"Just stop with this pathetic act, doc..."** Suddenly his voice broke the silence.

Her head quickly shot up to look at him, but her hand is still moving and cleaning the blood.

 **"Huh..?"** She hummed. He didn't look at her, instead he looked away.

 **"Don't play dumb. I had enough of being your experiment."** He spoke, but it wasn't filled with spite. Her face quickly twisted into a stern look, she didn't like how he implied her.

 **"If you think that I done all of this just to amend my mistakes, then you're wrong, Gabriel."** She spat at him. He turned to look at her, his face was emotionless.

 **"Then why did you do all of this?"** He asked blandly. She looked down, hand already stopped from cleaning the dirty blood.

 **"..."** she didn't answer. Well he's not getting any silence from her.

 **"If it's for no good reason, then that means you only bring me back from the dead just for your sick fun, do you?"** This time, his voice came out harsh, his face now filled with rage. She looked at him, the anger from her face slowly washed away with surprise and guilt. That's not what she really meant.

**"N-No! I would never--"**

**"-Then I ask you again... why are you doing all of this?"** She went mute. She held the bloodied wet cloth hard with both hands, until she could even tear the fragile piece of fabric a little. She bit her lower lip, didn't know how to answer. He was getting impatient.

 **"WHY...?"** He emphasized. She let out a shaky sigh, she actually didn't know. Or she chose not to admit what she know.

 **"I.... I don't know..."** she answered timidly, but stern, averting her gaze away from him and looked at the floor. That crossed him.

 **"Don't fuck with me Angela.."** her name spoken by the man came out light, but harsh.

 **"Then tell me! What do you want me to answer?!"** She shouted at him. The burden inside her chest made her lost her breath, the pain was too great for her to endure. Her eyes glared straight to his brown ones, felt a bit hurt from his words.

He didn't answer. Her eyes rested on his face for a moment, before she looked down to the floor. His face was emotionless once more, but there's a hint of expression that spoke louder than any words. It was 'blame'.

 **"YOU let me live. YOU put me into this hell. YOU won't let me die. All of this because YOU can't live to know that I was DEAD..."** suddenly he spoke. Her eyes darted back to him, widened as she heard those sentences one by one. It was venomous in every word, he turned to look at her like he was disgusted with her.

 **"You were selfish, Angela. How ironic that you put others before you."** He growled at her.

 **"The only reason you would do this is because you can't accept my fate. You try to go against the law of life itself. But guess what, doc? You are not God..."** He mused, before he laid down on the bed closing his eyes. Her lips formed a twisted frown, then she pushed his arm hard, hitting him like a little girl mad at her father for breaking a promise.

He saw the expression on her face clearly, it was anguish and anger. Tears welled in her eyes, threatened to fall, yet she tried so hard not to cry. Her face was mixed with fury and sadness, she croaked a few times as she spoke word by word.

 **" I was trying to save you... Don't you get it....? You are my best friend...."** Reaper still looking at her, eyes a bit widened with surprise. She stopped hitting him, but her face already looked away from his.

 **"Of course I couldn't stand knowing that you're gone... I admit that I was selfish...."** her face was still stern, as she was holding back more tears.

 **"** **I know what I did was wrong.... I shouldn't have.... revive you that time... I shouldn't have been so selfish..."** she wiped her unfallen tears, she leaned herself on her chair, to put a gap between them as her eyes wander anywhere but him.

He could feel a jolt of pain from his chest, but it's not from the wound this time. The idea she told him that she shouldn't have resurrect him...

It actually ironically pained him.

 **"I should've let you die peacefully like you wanted..."** She whispered softly.

 **"** **...."** he didn't reply, but she shook her head and quickly got up from her seat.

 **"You were right... I'm not God.... maybe I shouldn't have...  give you the second chance..."** she croaked.

 **"...because you wouldn't have suffered like this... being a monster in people's eyes..."** she looked at him, pain still evident in her tired blue eyes.

 **"I'm tired of crying Gabriel... Would you please...stop blaming my mistakes? I know I'm guilty on all of this... but please... I'm tired..."** His mind clicked on a thought.

Gabriel.

A long forgotten name.

Now replaced by the monster, Reaper.

How long had it been?

Reaper only managed to look at her. He watched her in front of him. He never deal with girls the best way. Sometimes he always ended up being a jerk.

Suddenly, she turned around and went for the exit, yet Reaper never tried to stop her. He let the woman got up and walked her way to the exit, leaving a faint sounds of sniffles with her hand wiping her face, like she was wiping her unfallen tears.

He only sighed. Resting his arm on his forehead, staring at the ceiling. He could hear a conversation outside, and her voice was a bit gruff as she spoke to Widowmaker. Not long after, Widowmaker came in as she looked back at the door.

 **"Way to go, Reaper."** She sassed. Great, just what he needed.

**"Shut up, Amélie. I don't have time for games."**

**"You will never have time for games, Reaper. And this is not a game."** She reasoned.

**"Make your visits be more worthwhile will you?"**

**"What do you want me to do then? Clean your wound?"** She looked at the blood, but the wound already closed back. He turned to look at her with a stern face.

**"Fetch something for me."**


	28. Part 27

_(Angela's POV)_

_I came out from the infirmary, wiping more fresh tears as I walked pass Amélie who already held my shoulder, trying to look at my face._ _I jumped from the sudden contact and faced her, before I looked away._

**_"Not going so well?"_ **

_I stopped right in front of her, still wiping more stray tears._

**_"Let me... just go to my cell... you don't need to come with me..."_ ** _I croaked. Amélie tried to look inside the infirmary, then she looked around._

**_"I can't do that, or else the guards would be suspicious seeing you walking alone without escort."_ **

_It was an utter silence between us, until she left me standing there alone, walking towards a path behind me, shouting._

**_"You! Over there!"_ ** _Then I heard a woman's voice talking to her. It was quite a while, until I felt a hand touching my shoulder._

_I turned around to see an unfamiliar woman looking at me._

**_"Ma'am. Let me escort you back to your room."_ ** _I turned to look at Amélie from afar, she gestured her head towards the woman, telling me to go with her instead._

_**"You'll go with her, I got to discuss with**_ ** _our little wraith_**. _ **"**_  
 ________________________________________

It was morning already, I woke up in the interrogation room with tiredness in my eyes. My stomach started to growl, but there's no food for me this time. No matter, I'd rather starve  
than getting a soup from Priscilla, I thought. I leaned on the wall, eyes all swollen. I haven't found any mirrors to look how bad I was, but that wasn't my greatest concern.

Once again, the door opened telling me that someone wanted to meet me, it's like a daily routine. I turned to see Priscilla smiling wickedly at me, raising her eyebrow as she looked at me.

 **"Good morning, Angela. Had a good night's sleep?"** She asked me, although she already knew the answer.

I looked away, no wanting to talk. She just laughed softly.

 **"Aww... did I already break you? Not fun at all."** She mused. I kept myself shut. Then I heard her heels clicking towards me, I looked up to see her looming above me with that smug grin.

 **"It's his checkup time, Angela. Or you don't want to see him after you already knew who he is?"** She asked me. My eyes turned away and my mouth twisted into a frown. It was partially true, after I knew who he is, guilt started to fill inside me and I was afraid to look at him. She smirked at me, and tsked a few times.

**"That's no good, I thought that would actually help you guys to make up. Forgetting the past."**

**"Past isn't something that we can let go so easily..."** I answered weakly.

 **"Oh? Is it now?"** She smiled at me, then she turned away to walk towards the exit.

 **"Geez, now we have to clean all this ugly drawings... I don't know he got the dumb idea to vandalize all he pleases."** She spoke to herself loud enough for me to hear.

 **"Boys, do me a favor and escort her to the infirmary."** She instructed the guards outside the room and they obliged.

I looked at the two guards coming in, stood in front of me menacingly.  
______________________________________

I was escorted to the infirmary, spotted him at the same place, but he didn't look at me, despite knowing I was here. The guards shoved me inside the infirmary and I slowly walked towards Gabriel. He didn't say anything, only staring at the blank ceiling. I sat beside him on the chair and looked at him. He seemed fine. The heart monitor showed no abnormalities, and his bandages didn't need any changes. I don't see the reason why I should check him. Any sane person would see he was okay.

Then I saw a remote beside him. Curious what it was, I picked it up and examined it. It was the remote for the bed. I sniffed at the air, there's this wonderful smell that kept me occupied. I searched in the room, then I found a bowl on the huge wheeled tray beside me.

It was porridge.

My eyes glued on the cuisine, not realizing that my mouth watered the whole time.

 **"Eat it if you want."** Suddenly his voice caught my attention. I turned to look at him, then at the porridge.

 **"I-It's okay... I'm not hungry..."** I stuttered, feeling a bit awkward after last night. He still wasn't looking at me, but I could hear him grunt.

 **"Don't lie Angela. I can see the look on your face when you saw that porridge. Take it..."** he insisted. I turned to look at the porridge, it was calling me. Without realising, my hands already reached for the bowl. The steam coming out from the food made it look more irresistible. I was unconsciously licking my lips, already tasting the hot porridge in my mind.

As my hands touched the bowl, the warmth it emitted somehow kept my whole body warm. I took it into my hands, putting on my lap and looked at the porridge. It was very appetizing. Then realization hit me.

 **"This porridge is for you, isn't it?"** I looked at him, but he never looked at my way, not saying any words.

It's very obvious, since the tray was sent here, just for him. I felt a bit guilty for taking it, even if he insisted me to eat his breakfast. I leaned on the chair, pondering into thought. Then something came into mind.

He wasn't looking at my way, until he felt that his bed was moving. I pressed the button on the remote to make his bed sit up for him since he couldn't move too much; but I could see him wince from the sudden action. He looked at me dissatisfied, but I ignored him. When it reached at a comfortable elevation, I stopped. I placed the remote back down away from him and took the spoon from the porridge bowl.

His eyes darted at the spoonful of hot porridge in front of his face that I offered to him. He glared at me, but I just looked at him emotionless; not budging.

**"It's yours. I couldn't take it if you don't at least eat it."**

**"I'm not... hungry..."** he bellowed. I shook my head.

 **"Don't be stubborn, Gabriel... Just a spoonful is enough."** I tried to put the spoon closer, but he refused to open his mouth.

 **"Doctor's orders..."** I spoke. He was silent.

 **"I'm not a kid.."** he heaved.

 **"Kid or not, you have to eat.."** he still refused. I let out a sigh.

**"Look, if you don' want to eat, I won't eat it then.."**

**"What do I care?"**

**"When you told me to eat, it shows you already cared enough."** I answered confidently, and he just 'tch'ed. He cursed under his breath, while I actually smiled.

 **"Now please... eat..."** I offered the spoon again, he had second thoughts, I could tell. Then, without any surprise, he slowly took the spoon into his mouth. I already let out a sigh that I never realized holding.

He looked away, munching; not wanting to take anymore.

 **"There. Happy?"** He spoke with a mouthful. I just answered with a smile.

 **"Take the rest. I don't want anymore. Taste awful."** I could see he was just trying to excuse himself not to eat, but I couldn't argue. Seeing him taking a spoonful is actually enough for me. I set the bowl aside and got up from my seat.

I went to wash the spoon first, so I went to the sink, turning the knob, letting the water flow. I cleaned the spoon, then I turned to look at him. His face was sullen, looks like he was still tired. I took the clean cloth beside the sink and dampened it with the water.

I was about to go back to the chair, but then my eyes caught something familiar. I stopped my tracks, went to reach for it.

 **"Is this yours..?"** I examined the pill bottle that looked exactly like the one Sombra gave it to me. He saw what I was holding and hummed.

 **"Talon gave it to me. Helps me when I lost control with my body form."** He answered blandly. Curiosity got the best of me once again. What did they put in these pills? I wanna know, but maybe not now. I should have one to let Winston investigate.

Wait....

They're not coming to get me, aren't they?

 **"Have you taken them?"** I decided not to think about it, so I turned to look at him.

 **"I can't right now. Can't move. I only took them when I need to."** He spoke.

 **"How about I help you? Maybe that would help you to recover quickly."** He looked like he was against it, but the face he made told me he was thinking about what I said. I looked around to find something that can help him drink, then I found a paper cup stacking at the corner of the table.

I took one and filled it with tap water. Without questioning him, I quickly walked towards his side and sat on the chair with my hands full. I opened the bottle and took a pill out, slowly guided it to his mouth. He hesitated at first, but quickly took the pill from my hand using his mouth. I took the cup and put it near him, and he drank the water along with the pill inside his mouth. After seeing him gulped down the water and the pill, I put the bottle and the cup down on the tray with the porridge. With the wet cloth, I slowly went to clean his face, which caught him by surprise.

 **"Wha-- The hell you're doing?!"** He spat. I continued washing his face, trying to make him stop squirming.

 **"What do you think I'm doing? Stay still!"** I huffed. After a few sloppy attempts, I managed to clean his face. He looked a bit refreshed, but the furrowed brows he was giving at me told me he wasn't pleased with it.

 **"There. Now you look better."** He grunted disapprovingly.

I put the cloth down and took the porridge into my hands. The spoon that I held quickly went to the bowl. I took a spoonful and savored the taste. It's been a while I had such dish other than bread. It was quiet, and I was enjoying the food, until without realizing it, the bowl was empty. I set the bowl aside and sat there satisfied, but dumbfounded.

Reaper wasn't looking at me, and he looked like he is well cared for now. I wanted to leave, since the silence started to get awkward; but suddenly he spoke.

 **"Don't leave....yet..."** I was surprised by his request, but then I sat back on the chair, looking at him staring at the ceiling.

The silence was too great, and I didn't know any topic to start the conversation, not to mention I don't have anymore questions like I used to have before. Looking his face was enough to answer most of them.

 **"So... I guess I might not getting out of here then..?"** I asked, but it's more like a rhetorical question.

 **"Probably."** I looked him, eyebrow raised.

**"Probably?"**

**"If you got someone inside the facility that can help, then maybe."** I thought for a while, well, no one from the inside would even help me other than Amélie and Gabriel, but would they even willing to do that?

 **"I don't see other than you and Amélie that can help me."** I voiced out my opinion. He turned to look at me, face not showing any emotion.

 **"Hmm.."** He hummed as a-matter-of-factly. That didn't help me with anything.

 **"What are you trying to say, Gabriel? That you can help me?"** I asked him again, he didn't answer. Instead he looked away again. I huffed frustrated.

 **"Maybe not now.."** he mumbled, and I could barely heard it. Is that what he just said?

 **"Wait... I beg your pardon?"** I asked for him to repeat himself, but he didn't say anything.

The silence came back once again, and I fiddled my fingers waiting for time to pass by. He didn't look at me, I could tell; because I took some glances at him. My heart pounded on my chest as I watched him looking at the ceiling. The heaviness inside me made my words lost in the air when I opened up my mouth to say something. Something that I should've said earlier when he was conscious.

I tried to muster up some courage, and when I got to tame the lion in me, suddenly someone at the entrance caught both of our attention.

 **"Amiga... time's up."** Sombra came leaning on the doorframe and smirked at me. Oh well, maybe I tell him later.

I got up from my seat and walked towards her. The guards in front of the door escorted me back to the hallway where it leads my 'room'. Before I got a good distance of losing the conversation inside the room, I heard Gabriel called out to Sombra.

And the last thing I could hear was,

**_"I need you...."_ **


	29. Sorry Guys...

I'm sorry but I'm gonna stop right here guys. I'm really out of ideas...

 I have to discontinue the story.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just. Kidding.

That was a bad joke, sorry. And dun worry... the story already got a future m8s.

 

But I'm not sure when it will reach that future.

 

I'm just gonna tell you guys that I'm gonna be in hiatus for a while, some personal and technical problems going around the house. But as I meant, the tape is still rolling but slowly. One thing for sure though, I promise you that when everything's okay, I will come and publish you a chapter when the time comes don't worry. I need to straighten things up that's all.

I hope you guys would consider my last minute yet sudden hiatus and understand the problem. Some things happen without warning and you're not ready for those kind of things to happen, am I right? I would really want to end the story just for you guys (and myself), but looks like it won't happen for a moment. I'm not in the right mood lately.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience and thanks for the support you guys given to me. The kind/funny comments and the wonderful votes all the way. I hope you guys are still with me until it ends.

Yours truly.


	30. Part 28

_(Reaper's POV)_

It's already night, she should be here by then. Everything's already in place, and all I need to do is to give it to her. I waited on my bed, the pills really gave effect on the wound, it started to heal faster and good enough for me to get up from the bed and running; though running wouldn't be necessary if everything goes as planned. As if on cue, the guards came with her, and she came into the infirmary alone and sat on the chair beside me.

It was quiet all the way. We didn't exchange any words at the moment since there's nothing left to say. I still admit that I still hate her, but at the same time I still cared. Even if what she said made sense that time, but it still didn't change anything; I still don't trust her ways.

 **"So... felt anything weird?"** She broke the ice, I turned to look at her, my face was still stern.

 **"Better actually. The pill helped."** I answered. She fiddled her fingers, didn't know what to say anything more.

 **"Do you know what did they put inside those pills?"** She asked again. I shrugged.

**"As long it keeps me from disappearing, I don't really care what they actually put in those things."**

**"But you cared if I put the chips into your body?!"** She sounded a bit dissatisfied, but her tone was kept at normal pitch.

**"It wouldn't ve happened in the first place if--"**

**"Okay okay... I get it. It's my fault."** She surrendered. I could hear her sigh heavily as she wiped her face from frustration. I didn't say anything.

She turned to look at the wheeled tray, this time there's steak on it. She exchanged glances between me and the food with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Food?"** She asked.

 **"Take it. Not hungry."** I answered her like last time, but I knew she wasn't buying it.

 **"You only ate a spoonful this morning, and haven't eaten anything during lunch, that excuse is not gonna work again this time."** She grunted. My face was still stern looking at her.

**"Look, you can't force me to eat it."**

**"I can, if I tried hard enough."** She took the plate into her hands, and started to cut the steak into smaller pieces. I watched her use the fork an knife as she elegantly sliced the tough meat easily.

Then she took a piece of the cut meat with a fork and brought it closer to my mouth, of course, I refused; but she didn't budge.

 **"I won't move a muscle until you eat it."** She spoke.

**"So be it."**

It went on for 10 minutes, I could see her hands gotten a bit tired for a moment, but she kept her hand still in front of me, with the meat at hand. It started to irritate me more, so I spoke

**"Would you please stop it alre--"**

**"Please. Gabriel."** Is all she could say.

**"That won't work this time, doc.."**

**"What can I do to make you eat, Gabriel?"** She still wasn't going to give up.

 **"Shut up and put the fork away is a start."** I sassed. She looked at me disapprovingly at first, but then she slowly put the fork down and placed the plate back to the tray. She crossed her arms under her chest, legs crossed like she always do when she's frustrated.

It was quiet again, and my head laid on the adjusted bed as I stared at the ceiling again.

 **"I'm sorry..."** those words caught my attention. My head turned towards her with widened eyes, still not comprehending what was going on.

 **"What..?"** She let out a frustrated sigh, but her face showed otherwise.

 **"I said.... I'm sorry..."** I tried to look at her eyes, as I thought.

Her eyes were glassy like she was holding back tears, but she never even dared to turn and look at my way, and her expression was stern.

 **"What will change when you say that?"** Her head snapped towards me, eyes were as wide as mine before, but then replaced with remorse when she looked down. Legs no longer crossed, her hands rested on her lap as she fiddled her fingers once again.

 **"I don't know...."** she admitted. I looked at her avoided gaze, biting her lower lip from the anxiety.

**"Why do you actually say sorry for..?"**

**"I'm sorry about.....what happened to you... I'm sorry about putting you into so much trouble, I'm sorr--"**

**"Can your apologies turn me back to normal?"** The question had taken her aback, she was deep in thought. Something inside her head actually snapped.

She was thinking,

 **"No..."** she spoke as in a soft whisper.

 **"If it can't change me back, then don't say sorry."** As I spoke those words loud and clear, finally our gazes met, her eyes was still in a bit of a shock, and it took almost a minute until our gazes were interrupted.

Suddenly came a loud thud from the entrance, we both turned to look at the intruder.

 **"Good evening, guys. Nice night we're having."** Priscilla strutted into the infirmary with two guards behind her.

Ugh.

Priscilla stopped beside Angela, and I could see the doc wasn't happy to see her.

 **"Time's almost up, Angela. So... as promised, tell me about your Overwatch friends. Or... you can tell me about the research. You can choose."** She chirped.

 **"I choose neither."** She answered blankly. But Priscilla didn't falter. The gun that she used to shoot me, now pointed at the doctor's head, yet she didn't budge.

 **"Then you choose your death."** She was about to pull the trigger, but I quickly interrupted.

 **"Knock it off, Priscilla."** She stopped her finger from pulling the trigger, and turned to look at me.

 **"Shut up, merc. You don't have the authority here."** She smug. But I just smirked.

 **"In fact, I do. Her interrogation is my responsibility and always will. You, only gave the order to kill her when he told you to. Now, thanks to you..."** I paused, her face twisted into a frown.

 **"Her death sentence was delayed because YOU shot me. My interrogation was cut short because of your own stupidity."** Suddenly she switched heads from Angela's to mine. I only gave out a chuckle. She was a tad bit furious as the gun now pointed to me.

 **"Watch it, Pris. You know what happens when you kill me, right?"** She didn't budge, but slowly she huffed out an angry grunt and swing the gun away from me. She turned back to the exit of the infirmary along with her two 'dogs' following her from behind.

She stopped to look at me one last time, pointing the gun at me as if she was threatening.

 **"You mark my words, merc. Someday, you'll pay for what you did to Gordon!"** Then she left. I saw that Angela was a bit stunned, then she looked at me.

 **"Go back to your room, doc. I need to be alone for a while."** I spoke, not looking at her. She was confused, but now's not the time. I don't have much seconds to spare.

 **"But--"** without warning, I pulled her hand into mine, I hastily placed something on her palm, letting her grip on it securely into her grasp. I quickly raised my body up from the bed, not actually wincing this time; held both her shoulders and looked straight at her widened eyes.

 **"Go back. Wait for me tomorrow at 10 in the morning sharp."** Her gaze shifted to the item in her grasp, and her mouth went agape for a moment before she turned to look at me.

**"You..."**

**"There's not much time left. Do as I say, and go back. I'll be there."** I could see her eyes started to water, and she hugged the item that I just gave to her to her chest, holding onto it, like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Then a stray tear fell on her soft cheek.

 **"Thank you..."** she whispered softly, yet it was clear to my ears. I was speechless.

She lifted her face and looked at my eyes. I gestured her to go back, and she nodded. She got up from her seat, and the guards at the entrance got the cue. She followed the guards as they escorted her, but before she was gone from my sights,

She took a quick glance back to look at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! I'm back! Thnx guys for the loyalty to wait (for how long?) for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this part. 
> 
> But I have to say this. I actually lost my mood to write atm. (since it's my holiday time, I got some other stuff to do like playing games or learning to use CLIP STUDIO PAINT). And some unexpected things happened in the house (which make me even more lazy to write anything productive).
> 
> Hope you guys bear with me. Thnks for all the support guys.


	31. Part 29

_(Angela's POV)_

It was already morning, and I was examining the digital watch he just gave it to me. The digital watch that I gave him as a birthday present. I never thought he would still have it. There's a crack on the screen, but otherwise it was still functional. I caressed the black wristwatch with my coarse fingers, reminiscing more memories of him during the old days. I missed those moments. But everything changed, I doubt we could have those good times together anymore. The clock read 9:30 in the morning, I still got half an hour to spare. But what else can I do to kill time?

My eyes closed, trying to remember that day.  
_____________________________________

_**"Happy birthday!"** _ _All of us shouting in unison as we got out from our hiding._

_Gabriel looked a bit shocked, still froze in place where his hand was at the light switch._

_**"The hell is going on here?!"** _ _He asked in surprise._

_Ana walked closer to him and patted on his back._

_**"Jack told us today is your birthday. So we thought of making you a party!"** _ _Jack already ran towards him and slung an arm on his neck, ruffling his head._

_**"You're getting old, old man!"** _ _He laughed. Gabriel was a bit pissed off at first, but then everyone saw him smile._

_**"Get off me, pretty boy! Soon you'll even look more older than your age!"** _ _Gabriel replied._

_**"Is that a curse? Fine by me!"** _ _All of us laughed seeing the two best friends messing with each other._

_All of us had a good time back then, eating cake, play games, then came the time we gave presents._

_Gabriel got a bunch of them. A sweater from Ana and Fareeha, dumbbells from Reinhardt, a stressball from Jack, and many more. I gave my present last._

_**"Happy birthday, Gabe!"** _ _I gave him a small wrapped gift to him, and he accepted it happily._

_**"Thanks, Ange."** _

_**"I don't know what to give it to you actually, so it's not much; hope you like it."** _ _He opened the present and took it out, the smile didn't falter from his face, in fact, it was getting wider._

_**"A digital watch. Thanks Ange. I like it already."** _ _Without waiting, he already wrapped the watch around his right wrist._

_He turne_ _d_ _his wrist_ _to a few angles just to see the wristwatch around his wrist. He seemed pleased._

_**"Glad that you do."** _

_We both just looked at each other for a while, until he spoke._

_**"Can't believe that I'm getting old."** _ _I smiled._

_**"You're not the only one. All of us are getting old. Even I'm getting old."** _

_**"Oh? I thought you already are old."** _ _I hit his arm hard, and he laughed._

_**"But yeah.... all of us are getting old. I could've sworn that I saw Ana's already got a few strands of white hair."** _ _He retorted. I turned to look at Ana, playing games with Fareeha happily. Somehow, I frowned._

_**"Yeah... but death knows no age. I wonder what would happen to Fareeha if Ana died younger than she wouldn't have thought."** _ _Gabriel knew what I meant, so he looked at me, before leaving a sigh._

_**"That old woman is as tough as she looks. Don't worry about it."** _

_**"No. Gabriel, you don't understand. Death doesn't mean by only war, it can come in many ways. Ways that we never expect it to happen."** _ _I turned back to look at Gabriel with a serious look, then back to look at the mother and daughter._

_**"Then, we'll be there for her. Like we always do for each other."** _ _His words caught my attention. I never expect to hear those wise words coming from the man before me. Then I smiled._

_**"Spoken like a true man."** _ _I teased. He get what I meant and his face changed._

_**"Shut up, Ange."**_ _He rolled his eyes._

_**"No one would expect YOU to say those words, Gabe. It's...not your style."** _ _We both laugh, then suddenly Jack came from behind and tackled the birthday boy._

_**"Hey! What are you guys doing here chit-chatting? Loosen up a bit! It's your birthday for god's sake!"** _ _Gabriel turned to look at Jack, then he turned to look at me._

_**"Got any game of Twister?"**_  
______________________________________

Right on cue, the metal door opened, I turned to look at my visitor, but my hope wasn't too much. Priscilla came in with those same two guards behind her. I was getting annoyed.

 **"What now, Priscilla?"** I barked, somehow she looked amused.

 **"Ooh, looks like someone finally got her spark. Something happened last night?"** She asked. I wasn't taking it lightly.

 **"None of your business!"** I spat. I already got up from the floor, eyes glaring at hers.

I tried to take a glance on the watch in my hand, hoping she wouldn't see it.

10 minutes until 10 a.m.

 **"Hmm.. maybe not. Okay Angela, I'm giving you a second chance here, tell me about the research, or even about your Overwatch friends. Two choices! Isn't that hard right?"** She asked in a chirpy voice. I needed to stall her for at least 10 minutes, then Gabriel will be here.

 **"Then try and kill me then!"** I challenged the woman, her face twisted to an another amused look.

 **"Oh, this time you're gonna fight for your life? I like this already."** The gun in her hand was never left unnoticed as she tapped the end of the weapon on her lips.

My legs were already in stance, preparing to be in combat mode, if I must. I'm not gonna die here yet. There's still hope.

There always do.

 **"Tell me, Angela. What would you do if you actually know a friend of yours is a traitor?"** She asked me, amusement was still in her tone of voice.

**"Then I won't let my guard down."**

**"Oh, would it be mean that you're willing to kill them?"**

**"Killing is not my thing, but I won't show any mercy if they crossed the line. So you're not gonna get any sympathy from me."** I smirked at her. I could see that she was enjoying the conversation.

 **"Aww.. how nice of you to think of me as a friend, but..."** she started to move around, edging me to stand back and away from her, watching her moves.

 **"I didn't mean me... but I do meant your OLD friends..."** I didn't get what she meant at first, but then my eyes widened.

**"Your two best friends? You know..."**

**"...Amélie and Gabriel?"**

I gulped down the lump in my throat, then I tilted my head down to my hidden hand.

8 minutes.

**"What about them?"**

**"Don't play guessing games now, Angela! You know what I mean."** She rolled her eyes, but still walking around me to put me on edge again.

**"Those guys betrayed you. Your other Overwatch friends. The Overwatch itself. Even worse than any friends would do."**

**"So, are you still gonna say the same thing? Showing no mercy to your friends that betrayed you?"** I was speechless. I knew this was just a trap, but the question really caught me off-guard.

 **"I..."** I spoke, but didn't continue to finish the sentence. She raised an eyebrow, hoping for me to answer, but it was clear that I just disappointed her.

**"Sad... can't even answer one simple question. You don't even know what you're thinking."**

**"You're wrong..."** she went silent for a while, then she tilted her head in confusion.

**"Oh?"**

**"You are different than them. Those guys still cared about me. Even if I am their enemy. They still showed some compassion, they are just good people, that had been under a bad influence."** I could see that Priscilla was a bit frustrated. She shifted her weight on one leg, and crossed her arms.

 **"So you're saying that I'm the bad guy?"** I shrugged, smirking at her.

 **"Depends. Are you?"** She snarled.

 **"Enough of this bullshit."** Suddenly she pointed the gun at me, pulling the trigger.

I managed to get out from the line of fire, and rolled on the floor, she let out more bullets, and I kept running.  She shoot one near my leg, luckily it didn't hit on my foot, but somehow it managed to get me lose my balance.

I fell on the concrete floor, felt a bit ache on my front. The wristwatch was still in my grip, so I peeked on the screen.

1 more minute.

She already came closer, putting in more ammo, before she loomed above me, pointing the gun at my head.

 **"Any last words?"** I didn't answer immediately, until I spoke....

**"** **Behind you.** **"**

She turned around, meeting a white owl skull mask in front of her. Without any warning, a punch was left on her face, putting her lights out for a while.

I smiled softly at the man, and he offered a hand at me, which I happily accept it. He lifted me up with a good yank, and I dusted off the dirt on my clothes--his clothes.

 **"Am I late?"** He asked coolly. I shook my head.

 **"You're just in time."** I turned to see the guards, they already knocked out.

He walked his way to the exit door, and looked around. After a few good seconds, he turned his way towards me.

**"Follow me."**


	32. Part 30

- _3rd POV_ -

He pulled her hand as he guided her through the hallways. Nothing was alarming that time, so that got her a bit confused. Usually an alarm would be set off at this moment. As she walked pass the hallway with him, she noticed that the CCTVs along the path were shut down as they went through.

He went to a halt when they reached at a forked path, he leaned against the wall, and she followed suit. He leaned a bit closer to see a guard dawdling at one path, and another was walking towards his way, which could easily get himself caught since he was exposed at the other way. He took out his shotgun and waited for the right time. When the guard was near enough to spot him, he shot the man, which alarmed the other one behind him.

He turned back to face the other guard and shot him before he could do anything. This wasn't the first time she saw bloodshed, but she could never get used to the violence.

 **"Coast is clear."** His hand never let go of hers, as they quickly went pass the gruesome incident and moved on.

The path was twisted and forked in many ways, she was surprised that he knew his way. Finally stopping at 3 pathways, he took a sharp turn to the right. How long is this Talon's HQ underground tunnel?

 **"Slow down Gabriel! You're hurt! Should we stop for a while?"** Angela almost losing her breath, he was walking too fast.

 **"And let them catch us? Look, I'm fine. You don't need to waste time worrying about me; you have to be there on time."** He argued. She didn't speak anymore, but she was curious. Where is he taking her?

 **"Almost there, then you'll get outta here."** His words caught her eyes widened. She couldn't believe those words finally coming out from anyone, especially from a Talon agent himself; well not completely a Talon member but still. She's gonna escape. And she's gonna meet her friends again.

A smile crept up on her face, as they continued their way out. Both never realized that her grip on his hand were tightened, and he was giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 **"HEY!"** Suddenly someone shouted from behind, and they turned to realize that there's a group of men in uniform with guns spotted them.

 **"Hurry!"** He pulled her hand harder, and started running. She was caught off-guard, almost falling on the floor, but she quickly got her balance and ran along with him.

They took another sharp turn to lose the guards, but they were faster. Next thing she knew, there were gunshots. Angela screamed in surprise and Reaper only grunted in frustration. He pulled her closer and with a swift movement, he lifted her up bridal style. Black smoke was emitted from his body, and she could hear him trying to catch his breath.

Then everything went weird.

She felt her head spun for a moment, and the world was swirling around her. What is happening?

Then in a few seconds, everything went back to normal, except her headache. She blink a few times, she was in a room. The room was a bit messy, broken pots and a dismantled table, it looked like something happened here.

Suddenly her body fell and she rolled down off his grip. She looked at him with furrowed brows, but quickly softened as she saw him falling onto his knees, holding to his chest. He was breathing heavily, and she could see his clothes was soaked.

Soaked in blood.

**"Gabriel, your wound! I told you to take it easy."**

**"Don't worry about me! We're gonna... have to get you there...fast... they're waiting."**

**"** **Who? Who are they?"** Angela went closer to him, and rested her hands on his back and arm. But as he was about to answer, suddenly the sounds of footsteps was heard faintly from afar.

 **"Go! Hide behind that table..."** he pointed out at the dismantled table, it was still usable for her to hide behind it. She hesitated at first, because she couldn't leave him.

 **"Do as I say.... Please... Angela.."** he coughed. She was a bit stunned. This was the first time she hear him plead; after a few years long due. He wasn't the kind to plead, but if he does, he really meant it. She looked through the holes of his mask, and nodded.

**"But... what about you?"**

**"Don't worry about me. I'll handle those guys."** Angela wasn't convinced, but he looked like he knew what he was doing. So, she quickly got up and ran straight to the table, and hid behind it.

He slowly got up, and walked his way to the center of the main room. The sounds of running footsteps finally stopped in front of the entrance, and a few clicks armed guns was heard. He was facing his back at the guards.

 **"Halt, rogue! Where's the captive?"** One of them asked, but he didn't answer.

 **"Tell us, or we'll do it by force."** The guard continued.

He didn't speak. Still bleeding, but he didn't think about it one bit. He was more concerned about the doctor.

He turned his head, but never looking at them.

**"Over my dead body."**

**"Men! Aim!"** The sounds of guns was clearly heard, but Angela couldn't bear to watch, even if she wanted to know what was happening.

 **"Fire!"** Gunshots were heard, she closed her ears, shutting her eyes hard. The bullets were everywhere, and she crouched down just to feel security. But then suddenly it stopped. It was silence. She opened an eye, before she opened both of them and slowly lifted her head up just to see what was going on.

The men was scattered around, left nothing but empty husks, just like in her clinic. She saw him standing in the middle, taking a deep breath and cracked his neck. He looked a bit refreshed. She quickly stood up and went towards him.

 **"Are you okay?"** She was about to see the blood stain on his clothes.

But it was gone.

As if it wasn't there.

**"H-How..?"**

He saw her confusion, then he let out a sigh.

 **"I'm not human. Isn't** _ **this**_ **enough proof?"** He gestured at the dead men.

She looked around, then a thought came to mind.

 **"You mean... you... did all this?"** Another sigh.

 **"C'mon, let's go."** He threw the guns on the floor and took her hand in his, she was still dumbfounded. He pulled her as they started walking, but she was still looking back.

She suddenly remembered what Amélie told her about his ability. Maybe this was it. She really needed to make more investigations about Reaper's capabilities.

She went to look at the table she hid behind. There's not even a scratch was left there. Only the places around the table was heavily damaged by the bullets.

They left the main room, and on their way out. Reaper started to walk faster, they were getting close. He could see the stairways to the outside, so he slowly stopped his tracks and turned to look at her.

 **"There's the exit, the others will be waiting for you outside."** He spoke breathlessly. She smiled at him, but her hand didn't let go of his.

 **"Thank you, Gabriel. But... why are willing to help me getting out?"** She had to admit, she was curious. He managed to help her this far, no one would be willing to do that.

She saw that he was hesitant to answer, and looked away to the exit as they walked their way towards the staircase.

 **"It was pointless. I don't even know why I agreed to them in the first place when they told us that they would capture you for information."** He answered.

She didn't stop smiling. He was actually concerned about her, cared for her safety and wellbeing like he always do, but didn't have the guts to tell the truth. She opened her mouth to say something, her voice was about to come out,

Not until a gunshot was heard.


	33. Part 31

Angela's eyes widened in horror, he froze right where he was standing; not until the doctor before him fell down onto her knees as she gripped hard on her side. He quickly held the doctor to avoid her from falling on the ground, with his hand rested at the back of her shoulders, pulling her form closer to him. He knelt down with her in his grip. She coughed up some blood, staining the black uniform that he was wearing. The color of red started to spread across her clothes, where the wound would be.

 **"Fuck..!"**  Reaper cursed under his breath. He snapped his head where the shot was fired, but he went mute as he stared for a few good seconds at the culprit.

She turned to look at the shooter, far away from them by a few good meters, and she was speechless.

 **"A...Amélie..?"** Widowmaker's face was stern, and she wasn't happy.

**"I can't let you leave, Angela. It's whether you stay, or die."**

**"Damn you...!"**  Reaper hissed at her.

 **"You know what you are doing, Reaper. The boss isn't going to like this."**  She rested her sniper on her shoulder, looking at the masked man.

 **"Then let him hate it.... I'm not gonna let her die here like an animal....** **"**  he snarled.

 **"But she already is."** She sassed, but this time, there's no sign of smirking or teasing on her face.

 **"Because you just fucking shot her, Amélie!"**  He yelled. Angela felt a bit weak. Widowmaker only stared at them, emotionless.

 **"Because you are trying to put us both into trouble, Reaper. It wouldn't have happened if you didn't do all of this in the first place."**  She reasoned, and it only replied with a disapproving grunt from the grieving wraith.

She leaned on his broad chest, while he wrapped his hand securely tight at her shoulder. She looked up to see his reaction, somehow she could see that he was panicking under the mask he was wearing. He was clueless, eyes frantically looked anywhere around her to see if he could do anything to stop the bleed, but nothing came to resolve. She turned to look at the widow. A disbelief was visibly seen.

 **"Amélie....why...?"**  The sniper's attention quickly focused on the fallen doctor. She didn't utter any words, her face was still like a lifeless gargoyle.

Without warning, she aimed her rifle right towards her. Her finger slowly pulling the trigger as the rifle aimed perfectly on the doctor's forehead.

She is trying to kill Angela.

Reaper knew what was coming, smoke once again covered his body, as he pulled her closer to him. Angela was taken aback by the sudden gesture, but she was in too much pain to worry about that. Next thing she knew, another gunshot was heard, her head ached so badly like she had before; the time they were chased by the Talon soldiers.

But there was no new excruciating pain. She slowly opened her eyes, shocked to discover that she's at the other far side of the scene, away from the gunshot. Widowmaker turned her head, glaring at them with an unpleasant look. She could hear Reaper's grunts and heavy breaths above her head. It sounded like he was worn out; he was still holding her in kneeling position. Despite the staircase close behind them, they were still trapped under the fire of a skilled sniper. She felt a strong movement behind her, and the grasp on her arm tightened when she felt her body moved as well; as if she was scooped up.

Reaper now carrying her, was sharing glares with the widow. Angela only managed to rest her weak body on his chest, trying her best to breathe normally.

 **"You** **fucked this up for real this time."**  He growled at the widow, but she wasn't faltered from such threat.

 **"I should be the one saying that, Reaper."**  She spoke with a disapproving look.

Just like before, she aimed her rifle at the duo without hesitation. Reaper saw what's coming next, quickly ran away from line of fire before more shots were heard. It was hard for Reaper; carrying an injured doctor in his hands slowed him down; he had to be careful holding her or her injuries would get worse. His second disadvantage was that he's worn out badly as well. His previous shadow step really took a toll on him. His half-healed wounds kept reopening every time he moved, even though he already attempted to heal himself during his confrontation with the Talon soldiers before; though at least he was capable of running around for a longer period at the moment. His third disadvantage, he couldn't let go his hands from Angela, or she would fall, so his shotguns were out of reach.

He dodged the bullets from Widowmaker, running on every corner he could possibly go from every angle he could possibly do. She kept on shooting without stopping, her eyes focused on them without blinking. Every time when he gets the opportunity to run towards the staircase, she would try to shoot his feet to avoid him from getting away.

After a few struggles from Reaper, finally Widowmaker was out of ammo. She cursed under her breath as she quickly putting more ammunition in her gun. Reaper saw his chance, quickly ran towards the staircase. She saw what he was trying to do, swiftly threw a venom mine out of his way.

He didn't manage to get away in time, the mine suddenly burst out its purple fumes, clouding his only exit. Only god knows how painful it is for him to inhale the toxic smoke through his nostrils under his mask. He tried his best to pull Angela closer to his chest so that she could cover herself from the toxic air. Reaper coughed miserably from the impact, felt a bit dizzy from the fumes, until he stumbled back and lost his balance from the weight burden carrying Angela. Suddenly Reaper cried in agony, the same time when another gunshot was heard.

He fell flat onto his side on the floor, facing towards the staircase, but Angela was still kept closer to him, only loosened his grip. Angela yelped in pain from the fall. She panicked when she felt the concrete on her side, but her worries shifted on Reaper. Her eyes quickly found his mask's eye holes when she heard painful groans coming from the mercenary. Somehow she felt warm on her side where she touched concrete, then she shifted her head slowly to look what it was.

A pool of blood staining her clothes, and she could see his hand gripping onto his side like her. The clicking sounds of heels started to echo through the place, Angela tried to look over Reaper's body, but she could hardly lifted her head up.

Widowmaker slowly came into view, standing behind Reaper, staring blankly at Angela. She rested her sniper on her shoulder once more, her head tilted to the side as she continued to stare at the doctor.

 **"Looks like you're not going anywhere with those wounds."**  Then she pointed her gun right at Angela's head. The doctor's eyes widened in horror. Lips quivered, but not from fear, but sheer sadness.

 **"No... don't do this... Amélie.. "**  she croaked softly, losing her energy by second from her own blood loss.

 **"I have no choice, Angela..."**  was all Widowmaker could say.

Right when the trigger was heard, Angela slowly closed her eyes, tears streamed down from her face as she accepted her fate.

 **"Not on my watch."**  Widowmaker's attention quickly averted somewhere else. Her eyes darted at the staircase behind Angela with a displeased look. Not seconds after, she cursed as she ran, away from the fallen doctor before the doctor herself could hear another gunshot, not very distant.

Suddenly, a rush of air came from above their heads, she shifted slightly to see who it was. The person came to stand behind Reaper facing Widowmaker from the opposite side, she could actually see how the person looks like from their back.

It was a man.

A tuft of white hair, wearing something strapped on his face. And he was wearing a leather jacket that had a number 76 on his back. He was shooting, aiming at Widowmaker.

 **"Stop...! Don't shoot her...!"** Angela cried out weakly, the man stopped to turn and take a good look at her, and grunted.

 **"Ugh, you can't even do one thing right, Reyes!"**  He yelled at her, no--

At Reaper.

Reaper growled in response, but he winced in pain from the recent wound he just got.

 **"Ana, tend their wounds, I'll deal with this joker here."** The man ordered, before he went on running around and shooting Widowmaker.The name clicked into her mind,

Ana?

 **"I'll come to help you once I'm done, Jack."**  An elderly voice, yet so familiar, came from the staircase, behind her. The name that came out from the woman made Angela's eyes gone wide.

Jack?

The person behind her suddenly came into view. Angela tried to turn around and focus on the familiar woman, but she was too weak from the massive blood loss. Widowmaker really hit the important blood vessels.

 **"Don't move, Angela. You'll be good to go in no time once I treat the wounds."**  The voice sounded so familiar, so she couldn't stop the urge to look up, but she couldn't.

 **"This is only temporary, but it's good enough for you to hold a little bit longer to get out of here."** Angela could hear the sounds of a gun reloading. Without warning, after a few good seconds, she felt a sudden sting right where Widowmaker shot her. Something was thrown directly at both of them, then broke when made contact with the floor. It was painful at first, but then the pain slowly fade until she felt numb right at the spot. Air was finally got its way into her lungs properly, and she took in deep breaths until she could breathe normally.

Next thing she knew, she felt light. As she felt her strength slowly seeped into her veins, she slowly pushed herself up from the bloody floor, carefully picking herself up, though she was still a bit dizzy from the blood loss. She only managed getting her forearm rested on the concrete, propping her body up and got her a bit dirty from the red liquid under her, but that wasn't something she should be worried about. She checked her wound, it wasn't completely healed, but at least she wasn't bleeding, for now. She was still weak, but enough to keep her going instead of dying. Her head quickly turned around facing behind her to see who her savior is,

A familiar old face, lips curving the same smile she had seen before. But those two eyes staring at her was holding a hint of concern in them. The older woman knelt down closer to Angela, held onto her arm, catching Angela to flinch on the sudden contact. She saw the uncomfortable body language, quickly pulled her hand away from Angela. The doctor only managed to stare at her in disbelief, mouth a bit agape as she tried to comprehend what was happening right now.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to scare you. I know you're confused right now, but now's not the time for questions. We have to get you out of here. BOTH of you."** Then their eyes finally looked down towards the groaning wraith, squirming around in his own little pool of blood.

Reaper was trying so hard to catch his breath, but he hitched every time he tried to take in some oxygen. After a few good seconds, he finally got his breathing back to normal. He went to check on his wound where Widowmaker just hit him; it was actually looked a bit better than Angela's, but still not completely healed.

 **"It's about... damn time."**  Reaper hissed at the older woman standing before them, and she just let out a heavy sigh as her response.

 **"Gabriel... please don't start an argument; right now both of you need to get out quickly."** Ana spoke, but she could hear him scoffed.

 **"Bring her to the ship, it's outside, waiting. Just went straight into the forest, and you'll see it."**  Ana ordered. Reaper seemed a bit dissatisfied, getting ordered around like a useless kid; but the look she gave him reminded the mercenary this wasn't the right time to make a fuss about it.

He hastily got up from the floor, not bothering his clothes was painted with his own blood. He offered a hand towards Angela, which went dumbstruck from the sudden offer he gave.

She was hesitant at first, her hand was few inches away as she only stared at his gloved hand dumbfounded. It took so long, he responded with an annoyed groan before he snatched her hand and pulled her up ungentlemanly,giving him a yelp coming from the doctor.

 **"** **Cover me."** Was all he could say to the old sniper, before he rushed towards the staircase leading the still confused doctor to the outside.

Widowmaker saw the mercenary managed to make a clean escape; she quickly aimed her hand to the exit, trying to shoot an another venom mine at them.

Not until the masked man took her attention.

He shooted her endlessly, giving him an exasperated grunt from the French sniper. Widowmaker evaded every shot, but still getting a few scratches at minor places. He was too focused on the widow, he didn't realized the sound of beeping so close to him; next thing he knew, his pulse gun suddenly jammed.

 **"Shit!"**  He cursed under his breath, pulling the trigger countless times to put it to work . But what happened next caught him off-guard.

Ana heard the masked man grunted.

He was already on the floor, and this time Widowmaker got company. A purple silhouette suddenly became visible as she stood beside the sniper.

 **"Looks like we got some more company."** Ana sighed.  
______________________________________

Did he really wanted this? Was it worth to come back to Overwatch? The place he once respect now turned to hate? He didn't know whether to forgive Overwatch for what they had done to him. To be honest, he couldn't care much for the organization. But that wasn't his true concern.

Something else actually bothered his mind to go back.

Angela saw his hesitation; she could see he was battling with his own mind. She really wanted him to think for himself, but now wasn't the right time. She needed to leave; and fast. The man didn't have much time to stall for them for their escape, and now was the time to make decisions. Whether she escape along with him,

He was running into the thick forest, didn't actually know where to go. His hand still held hers tightly in his grip, never letting go of it. But she was getting exhausted, he could tell. Both of them knew that Ana's biotic grenade wasn't good enough at long terms, only helped to suppress the pain and bleeding for good due in battle before real help comes. To be honest, Angela's staff was actually more convenient for deep wounds than any other healing methods, he wouldn't lie.

As they were running for more than they needed to, Angela lost her strength on her legs, ended up falling flat on the forest grounds. She groaned in pain as she held hard onto her side. Reaper realized her sudden halt quickly turned back to get her.

He knelt down in front of her, attempting to pull her body up from the dirt, only manage to pull up the upper half of her body. His gaze finally found the hand that was clutching hard on her side, more fresh colors of red tainting her clothes. The wound reopened again.

 **"Shit, hold it a bit longer..!"**  He cursed.

He put his arms under her armpits as he used all of his remaining strength to pull her up, helping her stand on her two feet; but failed miserably as her legs went all weak and collapse in a matter of seconds.

 **"Can you at least stand..?"**  He asked, though it was obvious for him to guess the answer. She slowly shook her head, grunting in pain.

 **"N-No... I-I can't... Ugh..!"**  Once again she clutched hard on the wound, her face twisted into misery.

He pulled her up once again, but this time, carefully not to hurt her, he scooped her up in bridal style. Not long after they were already on their way. He started running, hoping for the ship to be in view.

 **"Just... hang on..."**  he tried to assure her, but deep inside him he was panicking. He couldn't let fatigue getting his way. He needed to get he back to the others. He took glances at her as he ran his heart out, looking for the ship.

She was closing her eyes, pain was still evident on her expression. Her hands now both clutched onto the wound, both hands now bathed in her own blood. They took too much energy and time to look for the ship, Ana's biotic grenade already worn out from the excess movement. Not long after he might ended up the same fate like Angela. He was terrified, but not because of that,

He was terrified of losing her.

He kept running through the forest, but to no avail. His breath was frantic, holding the doctor in his arms really took a lot of energy from him. But he couldn't stop now; after all, she was the main reason for him to get out of the base, to save her.

The only reason that kept him going; or everything was for naught.

Suddenly he felt a hard pain on his chest and his side, and abruptly stopped running. He felt limp, his knees was wobbly all of the sudden, and his arms felt numb. Instead of letting go of his grip on her, or even rested himself on the forest floor, he still kept on running.

And running.

And running.

Until he will find the ship.

His wounds started to reopen, and blood was soaked once again on his clothes. But he didn't care, he could just heal himself on his way back.

While Angela couldn't do that.

 **"We'll find the ship. Just... hold on a little longer..."**  he tried to comfort her, though he was actually giving himself some hope and motivation. Angela almost closed her eyes, but her breath laboured. She was in a daze, he thought. That means he hasn't got much time.

He just needed a sign. He needed a little hope.

He needed a miracle.

 **"Gabriel...."** Angela's weak voice caught his attention, but he kept running while he took some glances at her.

 **"Shut up... you're hurt goddamit... I'll get you back... to the ship... don't worry..."** Reaper answered in between ragged breaths, trying so hard to keep his composure to find the damned  _huge_  ship. Where the hell did they park the ship anyway?!

 **"You're not... coming with us...?"**  Her question surprised him, but he didn't falter; looking for the ship was his priority.

 **"** **Why would I...?"**  He asked her back. As he continued to run, Angela suddenly let one of her bloodied hands clutched onto his shirt, getting his attention completely. He stopped running, only stared at the doctor with confusion.

 **"Why won't you...?"**  She answered with an another question. She really learned to do that from the best. Her face was still showing pain, but there was also sadness in them, the emotion that wasn't there before.

 **"Why...would you want me to...?"**  She opened her mouth to speak, but let out a sigh instead. Then she finally spoke.

 ** **"Because... you're one of us.... the Overwatch.... our family..."****  but she then got replied with a scoff.

**"Overwatch was nothing.... but a sick place... with sick people... there's no reason for me... to come back... to a place... that betrayed me..."**

**"Did I ever betray you...?"**  He went mute. The mercenary only stared at her blue eyes, filled with anguish and pity. Her clutch on his shirt started to tighten. Finally got his breathing straight, but heavy.

 **"No... but you made a mistake that I can't forget.... and I never will..."**   Angela's eyes widened, but then quickly softened as she loosened her grip on his shirt, looking down, slowly closing her eyes with the same emotion. He continued to move, only he wasn't running like before, he was worn out, and his mind was bothered by something.

He didn't want to join them. He was never on their side; at least not anymore. There was nothing Overwatch could offer to him anymore. Nor do they have anything to make up their grave mistakes. He will forever loathe the organization.

But hating the people in Overwatch, he was having second thoughts.

 **"Gabe..."**  Angela croaked, catching his attention once more.

They were looking at each other for a while, but Angela's expression already changed.  He took a glance at her for a while, then went back to look at his destination and continued his walk.

 **"...please..."** she pleaded, her face never left his; looking at him through the holes of his mask; even when he was not looking. But she knew he was still listening.

 **"I know there's good in you. There still is... you just... can't see it."**  She paused for a moment. Her eyes held the same care and compassion like she always had. Reaper didn't utter any words; for once.

**"I'm begging you... let us help you..."**

**"....let me help you..."**

Reaper held their gazes for a few seconds, then he looked away; in deep thought. 

 **"Dr. Ziegler!"**  A voice came out of nowhere, and he turned to see a familiar cyborg in the woods. The ninja saw the familiar figure in Reaper's arms, and without warning, he ran towards the doctor, taking out his katana and lunged towards him. Reaper was hoping for a warm welcome, but this kind of thing was likely to be expected. As genuine as Reaper could be, he unexpectedly shove the doctor closer towards Genji's way, making the cyborg stopped his actions abruptly before he would hurt the doctor.

 **"** _ **Kuso**_ **..!"** He managed to stop a few inches away from the doctor, but his hands still holding onto his blade.

 **"Put the sword down. I'm not here to hurt you; or her. She was wounded enough."**  He snapped. Genji hesitated at first, but he slowly complied to the mercenary's request. He still didn't let go of his katana, but eventually lowered more than enough to convince Reaper he wouldn't attack.

 **"Why are you here?! And what did you do to Dr. Ziegler?!"**  Genji spoke with a slight irritation, as if he was warning him. Reaper only managed to reply with a smug 'hmph'.

 **"One thing for sure, I'm not here to sell cookies. I want you to bring her back to the ship. Tell the others to stay put and wait for those two to come back."**  Genji was confused, he could tell.

**"Why would you want to help an enemy?"**

**"Why would you even question an enemy?"**  Genji didn't trust Reaper one bit, but since he could hear the genuinity in his voice, then he'd guess that Reaper was serious, so he would do what he was told. He trusted the man, for now. He realized something else about the mercenary.

There was blood soaked on his clothes. And it wasn't only Angela's blood, he could guess.

Genji decided to tell the others that he already found the doctor, so he held where his ears would be, but since he is a cyborg, no earpiece was necessary ; instead he used something else that worked almost the same as those devices, only cyborg-friendly.

 **" I found the doctor, head back to the ship, and we wait for them from the enemy's base."**  Reaper could hear a few affirmatives before he went down to exchange hands. He slowly put the doctor into Genji's arms, and her eyes were already closed.

 **"You have to hurry. She needs blood transfusion as soon as possible. You don't want to lose her, now that she's back."**  Reaper spoke.

 **"Why are you helping us?"** Genji's question got his attention, but he only answered with an amused smirk that he couldn't see.

 **"I'm not helping you... I'm helping her."**  He answered as if it was a true fact. Genji was speechless. But before Reaper could turn around to leave, suddenly a tug on his gloved hand caught his attention this time.

He turned to look where his actions were stopped. And he found a hand.

A feminine hand.

He went to look at her face, this time her eyes now focused on him, filled with anguish.

 **"Don't go..."**  she pleaded weakly. Eyes brimming with tears, as it stared weakly at him. He turned to face her, but not completely, his free hand rested on top of hers that held his gloved one which stopped him from leaving. Slowly, he pushed the hand away, but gently and carefully not to hurt her in any way.

But it actually pained her from the inside, where her heart is.

 **"Take care of yourself. Don't do anything rash."**  He spoke softly, before he turned to look at Genji, then back on his way to where he was supposed to be; To the Talon headquarters.

Her hand was reaching out to him, eyes blurred as she watched his figure leaving her behind. This isn't right. He was supposed to come with them. With her. Her vision wasn't disrupted by the blood loss, but this time, tears already fallen free to her face down to the ground, shaking her head countless times. She's not accepting this. Genji was dumbfounded, but seeing her like this, it actually wrenched his heart.

 **"Let's get you back to the ship, Dr. Ziegler."**  He tried to comfort her, but the look in her eyes, as she stared straight to his visor with overflowing tears, holding onto his chest as if her life depended on it.

 **"Bring him back...."** she croaked less than a whisper, but still loud enough for Genji to hear. He shook his head, guilt rushing inside him. He couldn't do anything to help her more.

**"Angela...."**

**"Make him... come back..."**  she hiccuped.

 _ **"...Please....."**_  
_____________________________________

He was on his way to the headquarters through the forest, holding onto his bleeding chest. His breath was ragged, trying to get as much air as he could when he went his way back to the Talon secret base. He was walking his way using the longer path, helping himself not to get spotted by his old comrades along the way, even if it cost his precious blood. As long as it helped him to hide from them, it was fair enough.

They should've gone out by now, making their great escape; and the ladies would been reporting their way to the boss, telling him what happened. As for him,

He would be expecting a grave punishment coming his way.

His mind drifted back to her. Reminiscing the glassy blue eyes staring at him, pleading him not to leave. He let out a heavy sigh loud enough for him to hear. Was it the best decision that he was making?

Maybe.

He wasn't ready. He couldn't go back. He wasn't the same like he was before, and the state he put himself into only sealed his decision to leave. To stay with Talon. To stay away from Overwatch.

To stay away from her.

It was for her safety, he thought. There's no better reason than that. He had made the best choice.

For him.

And for her.  
______________________________________

 **"You lost them?!"** The uproar came from Priscilla only made matters worse. Sombra and Widowmaker didn't look like they were bothered.

 **"What are we going to say to the boss, huh?! We can't expect him to say, 'oh, it's fine. Here let me give you a medal for being worthless shits.' Now do we?!"**  She screamed at them. Sombra let out a frustrated sigh.

**"Relax amiga. Everything is under control."**

**"What do you mean under control?! We lost the doctor AND and that...that... good-for-nothing mercenary! What else can we offer to the boss?!"**

**"I'm not finished yet."**  She fished out something inside her pocket before she gave it to Priscilla.

 **"I got some information about the research when I got the chance."**  Priscilla examined the thumbdrive, then she looked at the hacker, smiling.

 **"Finally, you put yourself to good use."**  She provoked, Sombra rolled her eyes. Then she darted her gaze towards Widowmaker.

 **"And you. Don't expect that you can get away from this. Boss will have something for you when we meet him."**  She smirked, Widowmaker only looked down emotionless, not uttering any words; while Sombra only looked at the widow. Somehow she felt bad about her.

 **"Now, let's give the boss what he wants shall we?"**  She strutted her way through the hallway, and both of the women followed suit.

**"Time to shake the world, people. Talon is gonna take over the Earth!"**

**~Fin~**


End file.
